Densetsu no Natsu: Ikari no Ryu to Majora Mask
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu es mandado a una misión en solitario por una extraña y excéntrica persona, la cual le pide una extraña misión, pero en esa misión, nuestro joven peli rosa terminara por ver lo más oscuro del mundo con pesadillas y un dolor que no se puede describir y con ese dolor detener a un excéntrico dios sellado en una máscara.
1. Misión en solitario

_**Fic: Fairy Tail, con elementos de Majora Mask y otras series de TLOZ y otros juegos de Nintendo.**_

 _ **Desligue: Ni Fairy Tail ni TLOZ ni cualquier juego de Nintendo u otra marca me pertenecen y les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu es mandado a una misión en solitario por una extraña y excéntrica persona, la cual le pide una extraña misión, pero en esa misión, nuestro joven peli rosa terminara por ver lo más oscuro del mundo con pesadillas y un dolor que no se puede describir y con ese dolor detener a un excéntrico dios sellado en una máscara.**_

 _ **Prologo.- Misión En Solitario.**_

* * *

En un día tranquilo en Magnolia, en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todo era normal, Kana bebiendo su 16to barril de licor, Macao y Wakaba hablando de los traseros de las chicas, Erza con su pastel, Levy y Lucy platicando de quien sabe que, Happy tratando de ganar el cariño de la gata blanca con… bueno Pescado, Lily platicando con Gajeel, Elfman platicando de la hombría con Jet y Droy, Juvia acosando a Grey quien como ya era costumbre, se desvestía.

Kinana, Mira y Lisanna trabajando en la barra, la tribu del rayo rodeando a Laxus, Gildarts tomando con Makarov, Mystogan platicando con algunos magos… espera, que hace Mystogan en Earthland.

– Sencillo, vine de un portal de un viejo amigo – Me respondió el mago peli azul contra-parte de Jellal… espera un minutos, como diablos rompiste la eta pared, tú no eres un personaje que rompa la 4ta pared – Sencillo mi querido Sombrío Mundo (Eso o Mundo Sombrío, pueden ser el significado de KageSekai), compre el libro de "Como Romper La 4ta Pared" aprobado por Deadpool y Sakata Gintoki – Me volvió a responder.

 _ **-Espacio Comercial-**_

 _ **Si quieren saber cómo romper la 4ra pared y hacer cosas de locos en sus fic´s o fic´s ajenos, compren en libro de "Como Romper La Cuarta Pared" autorizada por nosotros, Masacre y Gintoki y si llaman en este instante les mandamos una capa de Harry Potter, una botella de Agua de La Eterna Juventud falsa de Jack Sparrow, un amuleto de encantamiento de Fate/Stay Night (Robado de Deadpool), un Diente de Timmy Turner, Un Hada de Zelda y Unos Rayos X del profesor-X.**_

 _ **Llamen al 01-800-XXX-OOO con el nombre Soy Puto Si Lo Leo y Más Aun si Lo Envió y si esto va para ti… no, para él, si para ti… no al otro, si a ese… si a ti, así que adiós.**_

 _ **Chimichangas.**_

 _ **-Fin De Espacio Comercial-**_

Ok… continuemos con la historia y si es posible sin que haya más espacios comerciales.

Como iba escribiendo… Mystogan platicaba con algunos magos, donde vemos a Romeo con Wendy y jóvenes magos apenas unidos de regreso al gremio, ya que había pasado casi un mes desde los acontecimientos de la llave del cielo estrellado, algunos pero pocos magos se han unido al gremio de las colas de las hadas tras su regreso, lo que conllevo a una aventura con el regreso del nuevo Oracion Seis, que volvieron a derrotar.

Actualmente los magos deciden practicar para los Dai Mato Embu (Grandes juegos mágicos), aún faltaba un largo tiempo para que empezara, pero para los magos que estuvieron esos 7 años fuera, era tiempo corto, por lo cual se decidieron entrenar a más no poder, pero antes de si quiera salir a su entrenamiento, alguien, un mensajero de del conejo mágico entro al gremio, asustando de gran manera al mago peli rosa hijo de un dragón.

– Maestro Makarov Dreyar, se le es encomendada una misión de clase-SS al mago de Fairy Tail… – Pero no pudo continuar ya que Gildarts se paró y respondió.

– Hai, hai, ya voy, y de que trata la misión – Pregunto el mago de desmontaje al ser el único mago en poder hacer misiones con ese rango.

– Lo siento mucho señor Gildarts, pero la misión no es para usted – Dijo con nerviosismo el mensajero, pero impresionando de sobre manera a todos, ya que, además de Gildarts, no había alguien más en Fairy capaz de obtener una misión de ese calibre – El mago que busca el consejo de magos, para que haga la misión… o más bien, el cliente pidió, ya que es una misión de contrato para un mago y ese mago es… él – Dijo señalando a un mago que comía fuego – Natsu Dragneel, conocido como Salamander – Dijo el enviado, impresionando aún más a los miembros.

– Espere un momento, Natsu aún es un mago de Clase-A, no un Clase-S y no puede por derecho aceptar esa misión – Dijo Makarov al mensajero.

– Pero es una orden directa de todo el consejo – Revelo el enviado – Y es una orden de los 4 dioses de Ishgar, por lo cual Maestro Makarov no puede evitar que el mago Salamander acepte esta misión y en solitario – Dijo el enviado dando un punto con una mirada y voz seria.

Nadie dijo nada, Makarov estaba tan enojado que liberaba magia inconscientemente y como el mensajero noto la magia del mago, este solo mantuvo su mirada seria, Makarov se calmó y dejo de liberar magia y miro al mensajero.

– No puedo permitir que mi hijo vaya a misión tan peligrosa – Dijo Makarov, el mensajero con un suspiro, solo decide una cosa más.

– La misión es catalogada como Misión de Clase-SS por la recompensa, pero es en realidad una misión de Clase-D y es recuperar un artículo que fue robado, por lo cual no hay motivo de preocupación – Dijo el mensajero, el cual parecía haber nacido para dar grandes sorpresas, pues el gremio se sorprendió por 3ra vez ese mismo día.

– Espera si es solo una misión de recuperar algo, y pide a Natsu, ¿acaso no sabe la fama que tiene con los objetos a recuperar? – Pregunto el Maestro – Y cuál es la recompensa.

– Bueno, el cliente dice que lo que desea recuperar es indestructible, por eso no le preocupa en lo más mínimo si Natsu tratara de destruirlo, pues sería inútil, por eso es que no le molesta los rumores verdaderos del mago de fuego, la recompensa que da es de 100,000,000,000 de Jewels, así como una Lacrima y un libro, junto a la vez una recompensa secreta – Revelo el mensajero al maestro, el cual por 4ta vez en un día se quedaron los magos sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que veía – Y eso es solo lo que alcanzaron a decirme, parece que la recompensa es más grande aun.

El Maestro no sabía qué hacer, si bien era recuperar algo indestructible, una recompensa como esa solo por un objeto… pero era una orden de los magos del consejo y de los 4 magos santos más fuertes, no había forma de negarse, por lo cual en un suspiro de derrota.

– Esta bien, Natsu ira y cumplirá la misión que se le fue encomendada – Dijo Makarov en claro disgusto.

– Entonces haremos nuestras maletas – Dijo Erza agarrando en un "abrazo" a Grey y Lucy.

– Que, nosotros también iremos – Pregunto Lucy un tanto asustada, ya que no se tragaba eso de la Clase-D.

– Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que nuestro compañero vaya solo a una misión como esa – Dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa – Pero si no quieren ir, no los obligare – Dijo Erza a los magos, conociéndolos de ante mano y sabiendo que aceptarían ir.

– Entonces me niego – Dijeron al unísono los 2 magos, dejando a una Erza confundida.

– Lo siento, pero no me trago eso de que es una misión de Clase-D y ya vi como termino Gildarts, por lo cual sé que no me debo meter en misiones con 1 y menos si tiene 2 S – Dijo la rubia que si se interesaba en la cantidad de dinero, no le gustaría acabar como el mago pervertido peli naranja-rojo-castaño.

– Además, buscar algo es muy aburrido, seguro será un millonario que perdió una cosa y busca recuperar la y no sabe lo fácil que es y gasta dinero y cosas así nada más y eso no me importa, prefiero entrenar – Dijo el creador de hielo desvistiéndose en el proceso.

– Bueno ya que dije que no los obligaría no lo haré, por lo cual, prepárate Natsu iremos a una misión juntos – Dijo la peli roja con mucha felicidad y un ligero sonrojo que nadie noto… excepto Mystogan que tiene el libreto y lo está leyendo… como odio ese libro.

– Lo lamento maga de Re-equipo, pero el cliente pidió única y exclusivamente a Natsu Dragneel, por eso es que nadie más, ni siquiera su gato compañero, puede ir a esta misión, solo Natsu – Dijo el mensajeros con más nervios, como si le hablara al mismo Zeref.

– Entiendo… bueno, eso es algo increíble, pero un pedido de un cliente para una misión de contrato es algo que no se puede hacer nada – Dijo Erza calmadamente, pero todos los hombres sudaban a más no poder.

Happy fue junto con su padre adoptivo para abrasarlo, pero una pregunta llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

– Y cuánto tiempo se supone que Natsu tardara en la misión de contrato – Pregunto el mago de rayos al mensajero, dado que no dijo esa parte.

– No lo dije – Pregunto con una sonrisa en cara y una mirada de confusión y vio como todos negaban, de la nada el mensajero se sonrojo fuertemente por la vergüenza y dijo – El señor del mandado dice que por lo menos 4 meses – Respondió para que en un solo día, la impresión no desaparezca del gremio.

– Espera, como que tardara 4 meses – Pregunto Makarov.

– Sí, pues el pedido es en una tierra lejana y según parece, el ladrón que robo el objeto, es un personaje muy poderoso y que tardaran, no solo para encontrarla, sino para recuperar la – Dijo el mensajero recordando las advertencias de los magos del consejo.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron con la eterna impresión en boca, pues este mensajero no dejaba de sacar la impresión de los magos.

– Bueno, Natsu, el vehículo que lo llevara a Oak, donde lo espera el cliente, el carruaje está afuera – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero de la nada…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Eso se escuchó por toda Magnolia y eso fue el grito del mago peli rosado por saber que se ira en un transporte en vez de ir con su amigo felino volador… y no creo que falte decir que el mago se tuvo que adherir a algo para que no lo llevaran a lo que él considera "una máquina del demonio".

Pero eso no le funciono, pues con un solo golpe de Gildarts lo dejo inconsciente y lo subió a al carrosa, aun cuando no deseaba que su "hijo" se fuera a una misión de ese cargo, pero no tenía ni voz ni palabra en este caso, solo tenía derecho a ver como se marchaba el mago asesino de dragones.

* * *

Después de una tortura de casi 4 horas para el mago, llego a Oak, lugar donde estaba el antiguo gremio de Phantom, pero que ahora no tenía gremio, o uno grande y muchos pequeños, pero eso no molestaba al pueblo.

Natsu apenas se detuvo el carruaje salió besando la tierra prometiendo jamás volver a subirse a un transporte, pero de la nada, el mensajero lo guió hasta una iglesia, la cual tenía de nombre, la iglesia Antares una de las más grandes iglesias del mundo.

Dentro de la iglesia estaba una extraña y hasta de cierta mirada algo tétrica, pero en si con algo de tranquilidad, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, su corto cabello de color miel, el hombre se acercó a Natsu y dijo con su aparente eterna sonrisa.

– Me alegro conocerlo mago de Fairy, yo soy Lucían, yo lo llevare hasta donde se encuentra el cliente, así que sígame, una vez cerca solo le daré una dirección – Dijo el misterioso hombre a Natsu.

– Espere, usted no es el cliente – Pregunto el peli rosa al peli miel.

– No, solo se me pidió que lo llevara a donde está, atrás de la iglesia están los caballos que nos llevaran a la tierra donde se llevara a cabo la misión – Dijo con una sonrisa Lucían, el mago mensajero esperaba el grito del mago, al ver su comportamiento con la mención de un transporte.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo al mensajero.

– No se negara, escuche que los DS no toleraban los transportes – Pregunto el peli miel.

– Sí, pero si el transporte es un animal no hay problema, si no es una maquina podemos aceptar cualquier forma de transporte – Respondió la duda de Lucían Natsu.

Los 2 se despidieron del mensajero y se retiraron atrás de una de la iglesia y ahí estaban 2 caballos, uno era un corcel blanco como la nieve, de pelaje azul y ojos verdes, el otro era negó como la misma noche, su pelaje negro y sus ojos negros, llevaba un casco de plata oscura y se mostraba imponente.

– Veamos, ellos son mis 2 corceles, el blanco es Shiroyuki y el negro se llama Catastro, uno de los 2 te llevara, así que decide con cual ir – Dijo Lucían señalando más que nada a Shiroyuki, como diciéndole a Natsu que lo escogiera.

Natsu no captando eso, se acercó al caballo negro 1ro, Lucían cerro los ojos para no ver como su caballo rompía cada hueso de su cuerpo, tapando sus oídos evitando escuchar los gritos del DS.

Pero Natsu al acercarse y acariciar suavemente al caballo este simplemente aceptaba el gesto, lentamente se subió en él y lo monto.

Lucían al abrir los ojos se quedó sorprendido de que su caballo negro aceptar alguien más aparte de él, sin duda alguna entendía porque esa persona escogió al mago de fuego para esa misión, por lo cual se subió al caballo y marcharon.

* * *

– Dime Natsu-san, sabes tocar la Ocarina – Pregunto Lucían sacando una ocarina azul con partes de color verde esmeralda y con decorados de relojes.

– No, jamás he tocado un instrumento – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa.

– Ya veo – Dijo con una sonrisa de cierta felicidad – Entonces toma – Dijo lanzando una ocarina idéntica a la de él – Te enseñare mientras vamos de camino.

– Porque – Pregunto el mago de fuego.

– Veras, según se, este será un instrumento muy importante para la misión, solo escucha con cuidado, sopla lentamente en la trompilla y pon tus dedos en los orificios y cuando eso acabe podrás tocar canciones con la Ocarina – Dijo Lucían con su sonrisa aun en cara.

– Ok – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa en cara.

El hizo lo que dijo Lucían, pero sonaba horrible, lo que hizo que el peli miel lo detuviera – Espera te dije que soplaras despacio, como si silbaras, no tiene que ser tan fuerte, hazlo despacio y tranquilo, así evitaras que suene mal – Repitió Lucían y se sorprendió como Natsu al escuchar una buena melodía.

Natsu continuo con la tocada, se impresionaba por como tocaba, le gustaba y sonaba tranquilizante, no tenía nombre, él la había inventado, solo continuo tocando, hasta que los caballos se detuvieron, Natsu al notarlo miro a Lucían el cual continuaba sonriendo.

– Lo siento pero hasta aquí llego yo, a partir de ahora tendrá que ir por su cuenta mago de fuego… y puede quedarse la Ocarina se la regalo, así que solo continúe más adelante y lograra llegar a donde el cliente – Dijo Lucían mientras se iba montando a Shiroyuki – Como a Catastro parece haberse encariñado, puedes quedártelo, siempre ha buscado un jinete y parece que lo encontró, cuídalo hasta que nos volvamos a ver – Y como por arte de magia Lucían desapareció.

Natsu únicamente continuo con Catastro y se adentró al tétrico e horripilante bosque oscuro, donde las ramas parecían brazos, los troncos caras y la tierra era casi color negra, el sol casi no llegaba y lo único que alumbraba el lugar, eral pequeños rayos de sol.

* * *

En unos árboles, 2 criaturas que eran como destellos, uno era negro con bordes moradas y la otra amarilla con bordes blancas.

Las 2 criaturas al ver al caballo volaron de un lado a otros, hasta que se pusieron delante de Catastro y este al sorprenderse se levanta en 2 patas y tira a Natsu, dejándolo temporalmente fuera de servicio.

De la nada de la sombra salió una criatura su cuerpo era casi de madera en su totalidad, llevaba una camisa algo más grande que él, de un color café hecho de tela, unos shorts de hojas y un sobrero como un espantapájaros, pero lo más llamativo de ese personaje era su rostro, el cual era tapado por una máscara en forma de corazón morada con partes rojas, blancas, azules y amarillas con grandes ojos verdes con la pupila negra y la esclerótica es en el inicio naranja y lo más cercano al ojo es amarillo, con cuernos en la parte superior en cada lado y 3 en las partes inferiores de los lados (Si no saben, solo buscan la máscara de Majora si es que no lo conocen).

– **Jeje, vosotras hadas, lo habéis hecho muy bien –** Dijo mientras daba una tétrica carcajada **– Sera que tenga algo de valor –** El misterioso personaje se acercó al caballo y cuando noto que no tenía nada se acercó y pateo a Natsu y miro algo que sobre salía entonces lo tomo y noto que era la Ocarina que le había regalado Lucían a Natsu.

– _Oh vaya que Ocarina más bonita, Skull déjame tocarla, quiero verla –_ Decía el destello morada al personaje de madera.

– _No puedes Tael, ¿Qué pasaría si se te cae y la rompieras?, no, ¡No la toques! –_ Regaño el destello amarilla.

– _Ehh, pero hermana, porque no puedo yo también –_ Pregunto el destello morada a su aparente hermana.

De la nada mientras Tael platicaba con su hermana y el individuo reconocido como Skull quien tocaba la ocarina, no notaron cuando Natsu se levantó, este se paró y observo al niño de madera y a los 2 destellos, no sabía cómo actuar, los 1ros en reaccionar fueron los destellos, después el niño de la máscara se volteó y miro a Natsu, acto seguido miro la ocarina y la oculto en su espalda, como si nadie lo hubiera visto, Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás y trato de rápidamente agarrar al niño con un abrazo, pero el niño salto y quedo en la espalda de Catastro y este se fue galopando a Catastro.

– No sé por qué, pero creo que ya encontré al ladrón que debía buscar – Dijo Natsu corriendo detrás de Catastro y poder alcanzar al niño de madera.

Para sorpresa de los 3, Natsu corría a gran velocidad, pero el niño salo continuo con el tramo hasta llegar a un tipo de prado, donde logro distraer a Natsu y se adentró, pero eso no detuvo al mago peli rosa, quien también entro en el túnel que había.

Al entrar y salir, vio unos troncos y este los salto, no eran nada de gran tamaño o de difícil forma, de hecho casi parecía que un niño lograría hacerlo y eso era cierto, pero eso es de otra dimensión o de otro mundo.

Corrió por el punto y callo de un gran abismo, donde por algún motivo vio diferentes tipos de máscaras en colores, rojos, amarillos, azules, moradas, doradas, entro otras, Natsu no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cayendo, hasta que diviso una luz, por lo cual vio el ángulo por cómo iba y logro detenerse en pie en una planta marina.

– **Pero que le pasa a ese estúpido caballo tuyo, no escucho ninguna de mis órdenes o palabras que dije, así que como no era necesario me deshice de él –** Dijo con una sonrisa el niño, pero vio la cara de enfado en Natsu **– Hola, a que viene esa cara, pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo –** Dijo con mucha tranquilidad que cabreaba a Natsu **– Venga, ¿en serio crees que puedes derrotarme como soy ahora? Tonto.**

* * *

De la nada el niño empezó a mover la cabeza y hacer un ruido como una maraca, desprendiendo una impresionante cantidad de energía mágica, la cual rodeo a Natsu, esa aura era morada oscura.

De la nada un dolor empezó a dar en la cabeza de Natsu el cual no lo aguantaba y de la nada ya no estaba en el estanque con la máscara o los destellos, solamente estaba él en un lugar lleno de energía mágica y de la nada una canción e imágenes pasaron en la cabeza de Natsu, eran pequeños matorrales, todos bailaban, se movían, de la nada Natsu fue rodeado por esas criaturas y Natsu trato de huir, por alguna razón no deseaba pelear con ellos, sentía como si sufrieran mucho, como él y Elfman y Mira cuando creyeron que perdieron a Lisanna, por lo cual solo corrió, pero entre más corría, sentía un dolor aún más grande, de la nada uno gigante apareció a espaldas de Natsu y todo se volvió oscuro de un lado a otro.

* * *

De la nada todo regreso a la normalidad, estaba sobre el estanque en la flor y delante de él estaba Skull y los destellos, pero le dolía la cabeza, bajo un poco para tomar agua y poder calmarse, pero se sorprendió y asusto al ver su aspecto, era como esas criaturas que se vio en la cabeza (Para ver como es el original busquen Deku en san Google, ya que lo cambiare y lo haré un poco más humano), su apariencia ahora era más pequeña, como la de un un niño de unos 4 años más grande que Romeo, tenía su cabello rosa como siempre, en su delgado cuello su bufanda, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con partes de un color oro, su piel era morena, pero en realidad era de troncos, sus ojos amarillos brillantes con una expresión triste, en su mejillas unos dibujos, que formaban remolinos, ese era el aspecto de Natsu ahora.

– **Ahora sí que tienes buen aspecto, jajajaja, ¡Te quedaras con ese aspecto para siempre! Jajajaja –** Río el niño mientras salía flotando con el destello morado.

Natsu salió corriendo para alcanzar al niño flotante y hacer que lo regresara a punta de golpes, pero el destello blanco se lo impidió, le golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez, pero de la nada la puerta a su espalda por donde escapo su hermanito y el niño enmascarado escaparon, el destello salió corriendo a la puerta.

– _Esperen, Skull aún estoy aquí, espera… Tael no te vayas sin mí_ – Decía el destello amarillo.

– **Je, abandonada por tus compañeros –** Dijo con burla el DS al destello pensando en el Karma que se traga.

– _Tú… si no hubiera estado contigo no me hubiera separado de mi hermano –_ Decía el destello amarillo _– Rápido has algo niño Deku –_ Pero no hubo respuesta, Natsu solo se le quedo viendo al Destello _– ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto? Acaso tengo monos en la cara –_ Dijo irritada _– Deja de mirarme y abre la puerta… Por favor, venga que te lo pide una indefensa jovencita… ¡Así que date prisa! –_ Exigía el destello _– Oh Tael, me pregunto si podrá cuidarse solo ese niño –_ Dijo como una hermana preocupada.

– **Antes que nada me dirías como diablos me quito esta forma –** Dijo el DS **– Si quieres ayuda debes ayudar, dime como quitar la magia de tu amigo y te ayudare, de lo contrario puedes quedarte sola –** Dijo Natsu con claro enojo.

– _Yo no puedo hacer eso, solo Skull Kid puede hacerlo y dudo que lo haga, así que mejor ayúdame a estar con mi hermanito y tratara de hablar con Skull –_ Dijo el destello amarillo.

– **Okey, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa** _ **Destello**_ – Dijo Natsu antes de detenerse **– Por cierto, me dijiste hace un rato niño… Deku, pero ¿Qué es eso? –** Ahora pregunto el joven Natsu Deku.

– _Para empezar, 1.- No soy un "Destello" –_ Dijo con mucha afirmación lo _último – 2.- Acaso no sabes lo que es un Deku – Vio como el joven DS Deku negaba – Un Deku es una criatura hecha de naturaleza, madera para ser precisa, viven en un castillo, pueden disparar balas de sus bocas como cañones concentrando energía en ellas, cuando se esconden en flores y si se espera un tiempo planean con flores que sacan de la tierra y los usan como aspas para "volar" por un tiempo, esas criaturas que son antropomórficas… –_ De la nada vio a Natsu confundido con esa palabras _– Que no es humano pero tienen forma humana –_ Aclaro el no destello, viendo como Natsu asiente _– Ellos tiene a ser de estaturas no más grande que un adulto,por lo cual es muy fácil que a lo lejos confundir a uno con un humano, pero son muy diferentes a los humanos –_ Explico o termino de explicar el no destello _– y 3.- Como ya dije no soy un destello sino más bien soy un Hada –_ Aclaro el hada, pero de la nada vio como los… ¿ojos? De Natsu Deku se iluminaron aún más.

– **De verdad eres un hada –** Pregunto esperanzado Natsu con asombro en su voz.

– _Si lo soy –_ Dijo un tanto sorprendida por la nueva actitud del DS _– Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos ir a donde Skull y Tael –_ Dijo la hada amarillas sobre la puerta, Natsu entendiendo que no podía objetar solo suspiro.

Natsu abrió la puerta junto con el hada, pero esta vio a su alrededor, mientras que Natsu salió del túnel y llego a donde estaba un gran abismo y lo único que había era una flor en el suelo, de la nada el hada apareció.

– _Hey espérame no me dejes atrás, así que, mmm…_ _ **respecto a lo que paso antes**_ _lo siento, así que llévame contigo –_ Pidió el hada al joven mago.

Natsu solo asintió sin más que poder hacer, además no era su naturaleza abandonar a quien lo necesitara y además quería ver si conocía más hadas, aunque se fijó en el hada y noto que desde lejos solo se ve un brillo pero de cerca se podía ver un cuerpo humano con alas de luz amarilla en su espalda, que llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda morada, pero Natsu se fijó en algo.

– "No parece que tenga… mejor le pregunto luego" – Pensó para sí mismo Natsu.

– _Bueno ahora se donde pudo ir Skull, así que seré tu compañera hasta que encontremos a Skull, mi nombre es Taya y eh, encantada de conocerte o lo que sea –_ Dijo con mucha indiferencia la pequeña hada amarilla _– Ahora que terminamos de parlotear, ¿Qué te parece si nos movemos? Y si tienes algún problema te diré de inmediato hasta entonces tendrás que arreglártelas por ti mismo._

– **Entiendo –** Dijo Natsu **– Por ahora como salimos de este lugar –** Pregunto Natsu al hada pare ver como pasar el gran abismo delante de ellos.

– _Mira, ves esa flor delante de ti –_ Pregunto Taya y ve como Natsu después de verla asiente _– Bien, como ya te dije, es muy fácil, métete en esa flor y espera, después salta y unas flores aparecerán y podrás "volar" por poco tiempo, en algunos lugares habrá más flores y solo es poder seguir el camino y llegar a esa puerta que esta de ese lado –_ Dijo Taya pasando del lado izquierdo donde se veía una puerta, Natsu entendió todo, pero parecía un poco aburrido el proceso y no quería hacer todo eso, así que opto por hacerlo a la manera Fairy Tail.

Natsu se adentró a la flor, espero un tiempo y salto y justo como dijo Taya, una flore salieron y lo ayudaron a planear, pero para sorpresa del hada, el Deku no iba por el camino sino directamente a la puerta, pero eso era algo muy arriesgado, ya que no llegaría, el hada trato de hacerle ver o hacerlo entrar en razón pero fallo y a la mitad del camino las flores se quedaron sin pétalos y el mago Deku estaba por caer al abismo debajo de ellos, pero para sorpresa de Taya el mago uso fuego en sus pies como propulsores y así evitar caer y llegar al otro lado.

La hada estaba sorprendida no se imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso, aunque si hubiera venido todo el equipo Grey hubiera hecho un camino, pero ahora todo sería estilo Natsu, al otro lado ya los 2, Natsu tuvo que escuchar el reclamo del hada.

– _Pero en qué diablos pensabas al hacer eso, que hubiera pasado si no llegabas, eso fue muy arriesgado –_ Decía preocupada el hada al ver como la única persona capaz de ayudarla a reunirse con su hermana, de la nada vio algo a su costado, era un árbol _– Es extraño –_ Dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa _– No sé por qué, pero tu aspecto actual me recuerda al de este árbol, es triste y melancólico, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento… que triste –_ Dijo el hada al ver ese árbol.

Natsu decidió no pensar en eso, solo entro con Taya en la siguiente puerta, donde había un camino de piedra algo oscuro y que de alguna extraña razón rompía la ley de la física, pero para Natsu eso no le importo y continuo, hasta llegar de cabeza al otro extremo del lugar y ver otra puerta, la cual abrió y llego a un lugar con un raro mecanismo.

Veía engranajes un charco donde pasaba agua, unas rejas y lo que más importante parecía, eran las escaleras, por lo cual las subió y llego a otra puerta y cuando estaba por salir de ese lugar, una voz lo detuvo.

– Te has encontrado con un destino terrible, ¿verdad? Joven mago – Dijo una voz de un adulto a espaldas de ambos, los cuales voltearon para ver a un hombre joven de unos 28 años de cabello naranja que vestía un traje parecido a los de gala sino a los de marinero de color purpura, con unos zapatos de igual color, sus ojos los tenia cerrados, sus orejas eran largas, como los de los elfos, Taya al ver a esa persona se escondió detrás de Natsu – Perdone si no me presente, yo soy el dueño de _**La Máscara Feliz**_ , he viajado lejos en búsqueda de máscaras, y durante mi viaje, un duende me robo una máscara muy importante en los bosques y estaba desesperado, por eso llame a un amigo y le pedí que llamara ayuda y te he encontrado… Para ser más directo yo soy el cliente que pido ayuda a ti.

– **Me respondería porque a mí –** Pregunto el mago Deku al extraño hombre quien le daba mala espina.

– Espero que no pienses mal de mí, pero desde hace un tiempo he investigado por mi amigo Lucían quien te ha seguido y grabado, he visto tus peleas y tus aspiraciones, tu poder y tu fuerza y por eso te pido que me ayudes – Dijo el extraño hombre.

– **Bueno eso es un poco raro… pero en Fairy Tail jamás ignoramos un pedido de ayuda y menos si es de un cliente –** Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa, pero en un estilo un poco más shota y con una cara de madera.

– Que bueno – Dijo el vendedor.

– **Aunque creo que no podre ser de mucha ayuda con este cuerpo –** Dijo Natsu al mirar su cuerpo frágil cual madera, ya que era madera.

– Oh en serio, pues yo conozco una manera de que recuperes tu forma original – Dijo el sonriente hombre a Natsu.

– **En serio** – Pregunto esperanzado Natsu.

– Claro, pero solo lo podre hacer si obtienes el objeto que te robo ese duende, ósea, _**la Ocarina del Tiempo**_ … a cambio claro que me recuperes la _**Preciada máscara**_ que me fue robada – Dijo el hombre con su aparente eterna sonrisa algo tétrica.

– **Lo entiendo pero será una tarea difícil –** Dijo Natsu a su cliente.

– Para alguien de tu calibre no creo que se te complique demasiado, pero déjame decirte que soy un hombre muy ocupado – Decía con su eterna sonrisa el misterioso hombre – Y un problema es que me voy de este lugar dentro de _**Tres Días**_ y quisiera que puedes devolverme mi mascara antes de eso y ya que veo que eres un joven con mucho valor no debe ser un problema recuperar mi mascara – Dijo aumentando el autoestima y seguridad que en si jamás perdió Natsu – Bueno una sola cosa más… No, olvídalo, solo espero saber que si puedo contar contigo – Pregunto el dueño de _**la Máscara Feliz**_.

– **Claro, puede confiar en mí –** Dijo Natsu saliendo del lugar por la puerta que estaba a su espalda y donde estaba por salir antes de conocer a su cliente.

* * *

Al salir vieron o más bien Natsu miro un hermoso y tranquilo pueblo, de madera y piedra, con un gran reloj en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad o pueblo, miro a su alrededor hasta que una voz o más bien la voz de su compañero le llamo su atención.

– _Pero menuda sorpresa, ese era el vendedor del otro día –_ Dijo al aire casi inaudible, pero escuchado por Natsu quien lo volteo a ver _– Perdona he pensado en voz alta –_ Dijo apenada el Hada – _Pero aun así, ¿Hacer la misión dentro de 3 días? aun sin dormir eso nos deja solo con unas miserables 72 horas, pero que exigente –_ Dijo Taya sobre la petición del misterioso hombre.

– **Pero que se le puede hacer, esa es la petición del cliente –** Respondió Natsu al saber cómo son los trabajos de un mago.

– _Como que te acostumbraste demasiado rápido a esta situación –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu al ver su cambio de personalidad a su típica forma de ser, ya que muchos no estarían tan bien como él _– Como sea, si quieres encontrar a Skull Kid debes encontrar a la Gran Hada, ya que la Gran Hada lo sabe todo y entre tú y yo, Skull no tiene nada que hacer contra la gran hada –_ Dijo Taya con confianza en sus palabras _– Seguro habrá un santuario de la Gran Hada en alguna parte de la cuidad._

– **Pero sabes dónde queda ese santuario –** Pregunto Natsu a su hada compañera.

– _¿Qué dónde queda?, pues no lo sé, no creas que lo sé todo al dedillo, no es como si viniera muy seguido a la cuidad –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu _– Pero puedes preguntarle a uno de los niños de la cuidad –_ Sugirió Taya a Link el cual asintió.

* * *

Link se fue a un callejón y vio a un niño, se acercó a él y pregunto por el gran hada, pero no sabía nada de ella, pero dijo que en la noche suelen aparecer y que algunos niños del lado oeste del pueblo saben dónde queda, por lo cual Natsu fue a ver a esos niños para saber dónde queda y saber cómo era la Gran Hada que le comento Taya.

* * *

– _**Historias pasan y cambian, cuál será el destino de este héroe –**_ Dijo una voz femenina un tanto distorsionada viendo al mago peli rosa convertido en un Deku.

* * *

Natsu llego al lugar donde supuestamente estaba la gran Hada, miro a su alrededor y miro una cueva, Natsu entro y se acercó a una fuente que había en ese lugar, donde habían una gran cantidad de seres amarillos, no sabían lo que eran.

– _Pero… ¿esa es la gran hada? –_ Pregunto preocupada Taya al ver el montón de hadas en ese lugar, Natsu se acercó a ese lugar y las hadas lo visualizaron y una hablo.

– _Joven-cito –_ Llamo un hada _– Por favor podría hacerme un favor, le pido escuche mi suplica, un joven Skull Kid entro a este lugar y me dividió en muchas pequeñas hadas, por eso le pido que encuentre al_ _**Hada Extraviada**_ _y la traiga a esta_ _ **Fuente del Hada**_ – Pidió la voz a Natsu el cual contesto.

– **Déjenmelo a mí, nunca abandono a una persona que necesita ayuda –** Tras decir eso salió corriendo con su típica pero un tanto vacía sonrisa por la máscara de Deku.

Taya no sabía cómo encontrarían al _**Hada Extraviada**_ , estaban en el centro de la cuidad, pero de la nada Natsu bajo su cara al suelo, acto que llamo un poco la atención de una cuanta gente, de la nada empezó a olisquear el lugar, como si de un perro se tratara, lo que llamo más la atención de la gente.

– _Pero qué diablos haces –_ Pregunto una nerviosa y avergonzada hada a su compañero.

– **Bien la encontré –** Dijo Natsu alzando la vista y saliendo corriendo hasta un lugar desconocido, la pobre Taya se quedó quieta un minuto y luego salió a buscar a su compañero, regañándolo a lo lejos de dejarla sola.

Corriendo y volando a la velocidad que podían, donde llego a un estanque y en medio del agua, para sorpresa de Taya se encontraba el Hada Extraviada y Natsu trato de meterse al agua pero Taya lo interrumpió.

– _Pero que haces –_ Pregunto exaltada Taya como si Natsu fuera a suicidarse.

– **Que qué hago, acaso no le ves, entro al agua para rescatar al Hada** _–_ Dijo Natsu como si de lo más obvio fuera.

– _Estas loco, ahora no eres un humano, eres un Deku, si no cuantas los saltos y regresas a tierra, caerás al agua y será como meter una planta en veneno, los Dekus no toleran mucho el agua pues si no se mueven rápido se ahogan y eso te puede pasar, así que cuanta tus saltos para evitar ahogarte –_ Regaño Taya a Natsu el cual solo asintió.

Como le dijo Taya reboto hacía el Hada en un salto y regreso con 2, luego miro al hada que dijo.

– _Muchas gracias, Skull Kid me dividió, podrían llevarme con mis demás partes en la_ _ **Fuente del Hada**_ _–_ Pidió tierna mente el hada a Natsu, el cual sonrió y salió corriendo hacía la Fuente.

Tras unos minutos llego a donde estaba la fuente, Taya se sorprendió cuando Natsu encontró tan rápido a esa Hada

* * *

De la nada la última parte de la hada se fue colando y se juntó con las otras, un vórtice se hizo y una luz brillo, donde salió una gran mujer de tez blanca, como la nieve, con unos ojos azules y su cabello rojo atado en 3 coletas, 2 de lado y una en la parte superior, en su cabello y su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por enredaderas, ella vestía una camisa corta y unos pantalones ajustados de estampado de leopardo (Creo que eso es), después rió con alegría y miro a las 2 personas presentes.

– _Taya y tu joven de cuerpo alterado, agradezco que hayan podido reunir las partes de mi destrozado cuerpo –_ Dijo con alegría la Hada de gran tamaño _– Pensé que ese_ _ **Niño Enmascarado**_ _me estaba ayudando y termine bajando mi guardia –_ Explico la hada _– Vaya pero que mala educación la mía, todavía no me he presentado al joven que salvo mi vida –_ Dijo la hada con una sonrisa divertida _– Yo soy la_ _ **Gran Hada De La Magia**_ _y como pago o premio por haberte ayudado te daré esto –_ Dijo mientras Natsu era rodeado por una energía verde _– Ahora tienes un poder mágico mayor, por lo cual podrás usar tu magia con mucha más potencia que antes y además de eso, si ayudas a mis hermanas, te dure un premio mucho mayor o tal vez más –_ Dijo La Gran Hada De La Magia con un tono pícaro en el final pero con gran verdad en sus palabras.

 **– Muchas gracias por esto –** Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa… o la más grande que su boca de madera le permitía.

– _No es nada, pero ahora te diré algo mejor_ – Dijo la Hada con su sonrisa aun en cara _– El hombre que vive fuera de la cuidad en el observatorio, el sabrá donde se encuentra Skull Kid –_ Informo con amabilidad _– Pero no debes subestimar los poderes del niño, así que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo original ven a verme, de esa manera te daré un poco más de ayuda –_ Dijo la Hada al joven peli rosa.

– **Muchas gracias, pero no me preocupa, no creo que sea pero que Acnologia –** Dijo Natsu con simpleza al recordar al Dragón del apocalipsis, pero causando un terror en la Gran Hada.

– _Di-di-dijiste A-Ac-Ac-Acnologia –_ Pregunto aterrada la Hada.

 **– _¿Lo conoce? –_** Pregunto el mago de fuego.

– _Sí y te aseguro que es difícil de olvidar… cuando recuperes tu cuerpo y tengas más tiempo hablare contigo y me dirás cosas que quiero saber –_ Dijo la Gran Hada curiosa por el humano frente a ella _– Pero hasta entonces me despido –_ Dijo entrado/desapareciendo en la fuente.

* * *

 _ **Y así es como la aventura del mago peli rosa entra en acción, como será la historia de este mago destructivo en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Pero ¿En dónde se encuentra, alguien lo sigue, porque Lucían lo sigue, que premios obtendrá en esta aventura, encontrara pistas sobre su padre en ese mundo y sobre todo, que pasara con el joven mago y los demás miembros de las colas de hadas?... esto y más en Majora Fairy.**_

 _ **Si les gusto dejen Review, nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Los 3 Días y el Secreto de la Ocarina

**_Bienvenidos al 2do capitulo seguido de Majora Fairy, aquí les pongo el capítulo 2, así que sin más que decir o más bien leer, que empieza al capítulo 2._**

 ** _Advertencia.- Este será un Harem y no habrá Jerza ya que no me gusta la pareja, así que no me pidan esa pareja porque no la pondré, ya tengo un personaje para pareja de Jellal, así que sin más que decir… continuemos con el fic._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- Los 3 Días Y El Secreto De La Ocarina Del Tiempo._**

Natsu ahora mismo estaba persiguiendo a un niño… ¿Motivo?, sencillo.

* * *

Natsu al salir de la fuente de la gran Hada, le pregunta a un niño sobre el observatorio y este lo ignora e insulta, Natsu enojado y con el apoyo de Taya reventó con una burbuja bomba de baba… lo que era raro, muy raro al mago de fuego, reventó el globo y el niño le dijo que sabía cómo llegar al observatorio por una entrada secreta de su grupo y le puso una prueba, donde tenía que encontrar a 5 niños, por lo cual los 5 corrieron a diferentes lugares, Natsu solo se quedó parado unos minutos.

 _– Pero que haces, porque no los buscas, se nos hará tarde sino nos damos prisa –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu al ver como no se movía y los niños ya se habrían escondidos, de la nada Natsu como la anterior vez olfateo el aire _– Pero que diablos haces, eres un Deku no un perro –_ Dijo moleste Taya, de la nada Natsu sonrió.

 **– Oye Taya ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas? –** Pregunto Natsu a su hada compañera, la cual tenía una vena en la frente.

 _– Como diablos me pides es ahora, tenemos que encontrar a los niños –_ Reprimió Taya a Natsu por su falta de seriedad en esos momentos.

 **– No te preocupes, ya encontré a los 5 niños y por la distancia de aquí y mi velocidad, tardare unos 4 minutos como máximo con cada uno, así que tenemos tiempos de sobra, así que preguntare una vez más, puedo hacerte unas preguntas –** Dijo Natsu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 _– De acuerdo, pero tú también debes de responder mis dudas –_ Respondió con una orden Taya, ya que realmente se preguntaba muchas cosas de su nuevo compañero.

 **– Me parece bien, pues mis preguntas son, ¿Cuántos tipos de hadas existen, algunas tienen cola, porque te pusiste nerviosa antes la presencia del** **_Dueño De La Máscara Feliz,_** **Donde Estoy, que planea Skull Kid y de último… de donde consiguen las hadas ropa? –** Esas fueron las preguntas de Natsu a su hada compañera.

 _– Bueno, la 1ra.- Existen muchos tipos, algunas son curanderas, otras son exploradoras, algunas guías, otras protectoras de lugares importante para nosotras, entre otras más, la 2da.-_ Sí , _algunas hadas viajeras, ellas suelen tener colas o ropa con cola, así que si, existen –_ Decía con normalidad Taya, pero ante la 3ra se puso nerviosa _– Quiero dejar la 3ra sin responder… al menos por ahora –_ Dijo y vio como Natsu asentía a sus palabras, sabiendo que en algún momento sabría la verdad _– La 4ta.- Estas en cuidad reloj en Termina y la 5ta.- Hadas artesanas las construyen y dan a las hadas para no estar desnudas_ – Respondió casi todas las preguntas.

 **– Bueno, entiendo ahora cuáles son tus preguntas –** Pregunto Natsu a su hada compañera.

 _– Okey, mis preguntas son ¿Cómo te adaptaste tan fácilmente a esto, porque no te quejas del tiempo que nos dio el vendedor, como no sabes que es un Deku y en qué lugar estamos y sobre todo…Quién eres? –_ Esas fueron las preguntas del hada a su compañero.

 **– Bueno, pues la 1ra.- Para un mago, es normal el que cosas como esta pasen todo el tiempo, desde rejuvenecer, hasta convertirlo en algo, 2da.- Para un mago lo que el cliente pida se hace, sin importar cuan estúpido y corto de tiempo te dé –** Dijo Natsu con simpleza al recordar muchas de sus misiones y algunos de sus amigos **– 3ra Porque no había visto ninguno en mi vida, 4ta.- Jamás escuche de estos lugares y la última… –** Dijo con una pausa un tanto dramática **– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, usuario de la magia _[Kaen no Metsuryu Maho]_ , soy el _[Dragón Slayer]_ de fuego, hijo de Igneel el rey dragón de fuego – ** Se volvió a presentar con gran orgullo el mago peli rosa ante la hada.

Taya no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que no sabía nada de esa magia, además de que el nombre de Igneel le sonaba, pero no sabía de donde, además de que esa magia la dejaba con muchas dudas, pero no tenían tiempo para eso, le dijo a Natsu que buscara y capturara a los niños.

Natsu salió corriendo el 1ro estaba a muy cerca y lo capturo, después se fue a otra área y encontró en el techo al niño, el 3ro en una caja en el centro, el 4to estaba en el centro de la plaza este y el ultimo y donde se encontraba actualmente, era en la fuente donde rescato a la última hada para formar a la gran hada, en una caja que levanto y encontró al último chico.

Ya en el centro, se sorprendieron al verse los 5, no paso más de 15 minutos de haber empezado el juego y ya los había atrapado a todos.

– Increíble, lo haces bien para ser un Deku – Dijo el líder de los niños que llevaba una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y como todos los demás vestía con un traje de chico explorador pero 4 con pañoletas azules – Si fueras un humano te daría la copia del ** _Cuaderno De Los Bomber_** y hacerte miembro, pero ¿Qué les parece chicos? – preguntó el líder a sus 4 compañeros.

– ¡No queremos Dekus! – Fue la respuesta de los 4.

– Pues ya ves… no lo tomes a mal, pero un día dejamos entrar a un no-humano a nuestro escuadrón y como nos lamentaremos – Dijo el líder a Natsu Deku – Pero como prometí, te daré el código, pero solo lo diré una vez, así que presta atención – Natsu asintió y vio cómo se volteaban cada uno – Este es el código **_"13524"_** , la entrada a nuestro **_Escondite_** está en el este de cuidad reloj – Dijo el líder.

* * *

Natsu rápidamente salió corriendo, dejando solo una nube de humo que se parecía a él, dejando caer una gota de sudor a los niños y haciéndolos entender de como los encontró tan rápido en tiempo record, ya que con esa velocidad, pudo haberlos encontrado en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Natsu junto con Taya llegaron a donde estaba el niño Bomber resguardando un lugar, al acercarse les pidió la contraseña.

– Para entrar necesito que me digan la contraseña – Dijo el niño frente al Deku y la Hada.

 **– De acuerdo –** Dijo Natsu **– El código es _13524_ –** En eso el niño revisa la contraseña.

– Es correcto, significa que eres un miembro, adelante pasa – Dijo el niño abriendo paso al nuevo compañero de la tropa.

Natsu entro y vio como las paredes se estremecían hasta que llego a un lago, donde solo habían pequeñas partes de Tierra, Natsu recordando las palabras de Taya sobre el agua y los Dekus, de un salto llego a la 1ra y hacías hasta ver como Taya lo llamaba.

 _– Cuidado con eso –_ Dijo Saya elevándose y mostrando una gran araña _– Eso es una Skulltula, está protegido por una dura coraza, pero su estómago es muy frágil –_ Informo Taya a Natsu, el cual se acercó y vio como la araña bajo y unos segundos después, la araña se giró y Natsu golpeo con una burbuja al estómago de la araña.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar al fin del pasadizo, para ver una escalera, un globo tapando el paso y muchos jarrones, lo que dejo confundido a Natsu, pero solo reventó el globo y subió a donde levaran las escaleras, entro y llego dentro del observatorio o eso pensaba él,

Natsu subió a la parte final del observatorio donde estaba un hombre de edad avanzada que miraba por un telescopio, que vestía una túnica azul y tenía un bigote blanco y una cabellera corta canosa.

– Vaya pero si hoy ha venido un niño de extraño aspecto – Dijo el anciano al ver al Deku – Eres un nuevo compañero de la banda de los Bomber… tu actitud es más calmada que la del otro chico – Dijo el anciano – El amenazó con romper mis cosas *Cof* *Cof*, dijo que robaría mi **_Lagrima de Luna_** … No había forma de hacer entrar en razón al niño, incluso ahora, ese niño debe estar causando problemas en la torre del reloj, si no me crees mira por ti mismo – Dijo el anciano moviéndose para que Natsu mirara en el telescopio.

* * *

Natsu miro a todos lados hasta ver una luz que llamo su atención, acerco la imagen y miro a Skull Kid en la cima de lo que parecía ser la torre del reloj, después alzo la vista y se sorprendió de ver la luna con una cara de miedo, de la nada una parte sale de los ojos de esa luna y se estrelló cerca, Natsu se alejó y supo que hacer.

– Entonces encontraste a ese niño… aunque me pregunto que fue ese fuerte impacto – Pregunto el anciano.

 **– Algo cayo de la luna y se estrelló fuera de aquí –** Respondió Natsu al anciano y este al verlo solo dijo.

– En serio, entonces crees que puedas ir por esa Lacrima de Luna, con mi cuerpo no puedo hacer nada, pero siento la fuerza que hay en ti… aunque me pregunto cómo subió el niño a la torro del reloj, se supone que está cerrada para todo el mundo y esta solo se abre para víspera de festival – Dijo el anciano para ir a ver otra cosa.

Natsu con otra sub-misión que cumplir rápidamente, salió y encontró 2 piedras en forma de lágrima, las agarro y las guardo, pero Taya dijo algo.

 _– La luna se ve enorme y aterradora, pareciera que puede caer y estrellarse contra la tierra en cualquier momento –_ Dijo Taya al ver la luna _– Pero eso debe esperar, debemos encontrar a Skull Kid y rápido y ahora que sabemos dónde está, vayamos a la torre del reloj –_ Dijo emocionada Taya.

 **– Claro, solo deja entrego la lagrima al profesor o lo que sea –** Dijo Natsu entrando a la puerta.

Natsu entro y le dio una de las 2 lágrimas al profesor y después regreso por donde vino para ir por Skull Kid, Natsu salió de la entrada del escondite y rápidamente se dirigió al norte de cuidad Reloj para ver si alguien sabía algo o ver cómo llegar a la cima como Skull.

* * *

Natsu no sabía cómo llegar, era obvio que no sería por dentro, ya que no habían escaleras, entonces vio a un Deku comerciante, se acercó y este al ver al joven Deku dijo.

 **– Vaya pero que adorable niño –** Dijo el Deku de tamaño mediano para un humano, de cuerpo regordete con un sombrero con hijas de palmas y que vestía un traje de negocios color madera como su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cafés y su cabello verde y en su cara los rasgos de su edad **– Pero que buen año, ya he vendido toda mi mercancía y eso que aún no empieza el festival –** Dijo con alegría el hombre **– Tengo pensado cerrar la tienda y comprarle algo bonito a mi esposa y volver al pueblo, incluso escuche de una hermosa piedra de nombre** **La Lagrima De La Luna** , **la cual brilla como nada en el mundo y si me pudieras conseguir una te la compraría, estoy 100% seguro que le encantara a mi esposa –** Dijo el adulto Deku a Natsu **– Te daré este terreno con la flor Deku incluida, así que espero me la puedas conseguir –** Pidió con una amable sonrisa a Natsu el cual devolvió la sonrisa.

 **– Pues no lo haré esperar… Tome –** Dijo entregándole la piedra al Deku mayor la piedra que le sobraba.

 **– En serio me la das –** Pregunto emocionado el Deku mayor a lo que Natsu asintió **– Bien, entonces puedes quedarte con este terreno, me has ayudado bastante, ¡Esto le encantara a mi esposa!, ella no ha puesto sus ojos en una piedra tan brillante y hermosa en mucho tiempo –** Dijo el Deku mayor con mucha felicidad **– Pues aquí tienes la escritura, así sin más me despido buen joven –** Dijo el Deku mientras salía volando con una gran cantidad de bolsas.

* * *

Natsu sonrió al ver cómo es que el Deku se marchaba con gran facilidad y felicidad, pero sin perder más tiempo entro en la flor y salía con sus hélices florales y llegaba a una puerta con un signo raro en el centro, pero Natsu no le importo y como era su costumbre entro de una patada, un segundo después una explosiones de fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, Natsu no le tomo importancia pues algo le decía que era un muy mal momento, solo corrió y salió al techo de la torre del Reloj.

Natsu olisqueo el aire y su mirada entristecida se alzó y miro a Skull Kid flotando en medio de la torre, no dijo nada pero volteo a ver a Natsu, luego hizo acto de presencia el hada de nombre Tael, hermano menor de Taya.

 _– Hermana –_ Exclamo el hada al ver al hada amarilla.

 _– Ha Tael, los estaba buscando a los 2 –_ Dijo alegre al ver a los 2 _– He… Skull Kid ¿Qué te parece si devuelves esa mascara que tienes puesto ahora mismo? –_ Pregunto el hada amarilla a uno de sus 2 amigos _– Eh… Skull Kid ¿Me estas escuchando? –_ Volvió a preguntar ya que Skull se negaba a hablar o eso parecía, pero Tael se puso delante y hablo.

 _– Pantano, Montaña, Océano, Cañón… Deprisa los 4 que ahí descansan… tráelos aquí –_ Dijo el hada como tratando de explicar todo tratando de acordarse de más.

 ** _– ¡No hables de eso!, Hada tonta –_** Dijo Skull golpeando al hada de color morado.

 _– No, ¡Pero qué crees que le haces a mi hermano! –_ Grito Taya exaltada _– Skull Kid ¿En serio piensas en que seremos amigos después de esto? –_ Pregunto el hada amarilla al niño flotante.

 ** _– Bien como quieras –_** Dijo Skull con total indiferencia **_– Aun si lograran aparecer no serían capaces de detenerme, mira hacia arriba y dime que puedes detenerme –_** Dijo Skull para luego dar un grito, de donde salió una gran cantidad de magia, lo que sorprendió a Natsu.

De la nada, poco a poco, a la velocidad de una tortuga y un caracol la luna empezaba a caer, lo que sorprendió aún más al mago peli rosa, pero no se dejó llevar por mucho, de la nada cargo una burbuja y apunto a donde estaba Skull Kid y la disparo.

El golpe dio a Skull Kid y tiro la Ocarina, Natsu con su rapidez la tomo, pero no sabía cómo eso lo ayudaría hasta que recordó una melodía (La que cualquier fanático sabrá es la Canción del tiempo), recordando las últimas palabras de Lucían al darle esa melodía _"Si tocas esta canción, la diosa del tiempo te ayudara"_ y Natsu rezo para que sucediera lo que pensaba que sucedería.

 _– Venga vuelve en ti, no te pierdas en recuerdo –_ Regañaba Taya a Natsu _– Esa cosa vieja no nos ayudara, ¡Por favor diosa del tiempo, le pudo nos dé más tiempo! –_ Pidió Taya al cielo.

 **– Si más tiempo es lo que deseas, entonces te daré más tiempo –** Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa de siempre, sacando la ocarina que mágicamente al estilo magia pokemon, se convirtió en un trombón con 5 caras.

 _– Pero de dónde has sacado ese instrumento –_ Pregunto Taya a Natsu al ver esa instrumento, pero Natsu solo alzo los hombros.

Natsu toco la canción del tiempo, lo que provoco que el tiempo se revirtiera.

* * *

Ambos cayeron a un lugar donde muchos relojes se veían, para después de encontrarse en la entrada de la puerta, en lo que parecía la mañana del 1er día, el día que llegaron (No lo puse en el capítulo anterior, pero bailo 2 veces con el espantapájaros e hizo todo el 3er día), Natsu rápidamente miro todo y suspiro aliviado.

 _– Pero que fue lo que hiciste, como hiciste esto, regresamos la mañana del 1er día –_ Dijo impresionada Taya _– Pero como, solo con ese instrumento… espera el instrumento, el vendedor dijo que si la recuperabas, él podría devolverte tu forma original –_ Dijo Taya al recordar las palabras del tétrico vendedor de máscaras.

 **– Ah… es verdad, casi lo olvido –** Respondió el mago con una sonrisa, causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza en Taya.

 _– Ya no perdamos tiempo y vayamos con él –_ Dijo la hada a su compañero, el cual asintió y por algún motivo sintió el miedo que tenía cuando hacía enojar a Erza por un según do.

Los 2 bajaron de la torre y se fueron a la puerta, entraron y se acercaron al **_Dueño De La Máscara Feliz._**

– Hola, dime, has recuperado tu **_Valioso Objeto_** de ese duende – Pregunto el Dueño con su eterna sonrisa de serpiente.

 **– ¿No te afecto el viaje en el tiempo? –** Pregunto sorprendido el mago Deku **– Como has podido hacerlo.**

– Estar con Lucían me hizo inmune a casi todo… pero aún no respondes mi pregunta recuperaste tu **_Preciado Objeto_** de ese duende – Volvió a preguntar y Natsu solo asintió, el dueño se acercó y tomo de los brazos a Natsu y lo sacudía mientras decía – ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo Conseguiste! ¡Lo Conseguiste! – Él dueño dejo de sacudir a Natsu y se acercó a un piano y se sentó – Entonces escucha esta canción y recuérdela bien, cuando haya terminado tócala con tu Ocarina – Tras decir eso, empezó a tocar.

Natsu repitió la canción (La canción de curación para quien no lo sepa) y al acabarla, este sintió un gran amero, sentía su cuerpo un poco más pesado, una energía de múltiples colores, como el negro, rojo, naranja, azul, verde, rodeaba el cuerpo del mago.

El mago pudo ver en un área negra al mismo Deku que parecía ser, el cual dijo algo y se retiró, mientras que Natsu se despedía con una mirada de tristeza en cara, no sabía el porqué, pero le dolía ver esa alma irse al más haya, sin saber que cuando descubriera el motivo… empezaría a perder la cordura y sufría por eso, pero ese era un problema para otro capítulo.

Al terminar la energía, esta desapareció y Natsu estaba de pie, algo choco contra el suelo y eso era la máscara de lo que parecía ser el Deku, Natsu respiraba algo cansado.

– Esta melodía es una canción de sanación, sirve para purificar la magia negra/oscura, también puede convertir las almas inquietas a pasar al otro mundo y descansen en paz… pero con la magia de ese dios, es probable que conserve opciones más o menos inesperables – Mintió el vendedor de máscaras, pero sabía que Natsu no sabría de la verdad tras la melodía.

– Ya veo, entiendo – Dijo Natsu ya recuperado y con su sonrisa marca Dragneel.

– Bien, ahora, puedes quedarte con la máscara de Deku como conmemoración de este día – Dijo el vendedor – Pero no te preocupes, la magia ha sido sellada, cada que te pongas la máscara te transformaras en un Deku, pero esta vez si podrás quitártela y ponértela a voluntad – Natsu tomo la máscara y la guardo – Bien, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, así que dame lo que prometimos y te daré el resto de la recompensa – Dijo el vendedor estirando su mano, lo que puso nervioso a Natsu.

– En realidad – Dijo Natsu con una mano en la espalda.

– No me lo digas… la recuperaste… mi mascara… la recuperaste… ¿No? – Pregunto el vendedor con su sonrisa desapareciendo, hasta abrir los ojos y mostrar unos pequeños orbes naranjas en un ceño fruncido, de la nada agarra a Natsu de los hombro y lo levanta para sacudirlo – Pero que has hecho, si mi mascara se deja afuera algo malo ocurrirá – Dijo alarmado el vendedor.

– Se puede saber que tanto puede pasar por una masacrara robada – Pregunto Natsu ya recuperado del movimientos.

– La máscara que se me fue robada, era la Máscara de Majora, es un objeto maldito que se dice fue usada por una tribu para sus rituales – Empezó a explicar – Se dice que a quien la porte, se le dará un terrible y demoníaco poder – Continuo el vendedor – Según las leyendas, el poder de la máscara eran tan grandes, que los ancianos para evitar que una catástrofe sucediera, sellaron la máscara en las sombras para que nadie pudiera usarla y el diera mal uso… pero la tribu de la leyenda ha desaparecido y nadie sabe con exactitud la naturaleza del poder de la máscara – Finalizo la historia – Pero yo puedo sentirlo, hasta recorrí grandes distancias para conseguir esa mascara y cuando por fin la obtuve… sentía una gran angustia, tanto fue que los pelos se me pusieron los pelos de punta… como los tuyos – Bromeo el vendedor para aliviar un poco el ambiente – Ya hora… ese duende la tiene… Te lo rugo, recupera la máscara antes de que algo terrible suceda, así que hazlo rápido, no olvides que esa es tu misión – Dijo casi desesperado el vendedor.

– No hay problema, puede contar con un mago de Fairy Tail para momentos como estos – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa pero con cierto "miedo" ante el bipolar o extraño hombre.

– Bien, espero que así sea – Dijo para ver como Natsu salía del cuarto de máquinas de la torre del reloj.

* * *

– Esa máscara… Skull Kid está usando el poder de esa mascara para hacer esas terribles cosas, bien… sea lo que sea tenemos que hacer algo – Dijo Taya a Natsu ya en su forma humana.

– Tienes idea de que podemos hacer – pregunto Natsu,

– No… pero aun esta lo que nos dijo Tael, El Pantano, Las Montañas, El Océano y El Cañón , creo que se refiere a las 4 áreas fuera de la ciudad, hay una en cada punto cardinal de la brújula… pero ¿Qué querrá decir con los 4 que ahí se encuentran?... No tengo la menor idea, ese niño siempre sea calla lo más importante, creo que debemos ir a eses lugares y descubrirlo – Dijo Taya a Natsu el cual asentía – Bien para ir al Pantano es todo recto en esa puerta.

Natsu se acercó, pero el guardia no lo dejo salir, este se puso enfrente y dijo.

– Lo siento joven, pero si no estás armado no puedo dejar que salgas, hay muchos monstruos ahí fuera y no dejare que nadie "sin armas" salga de la cuidada – Explico el guardián, haciendo suspirar a Natsu.

* * *

Natsu decidió ver si podía encontrar alguna arma y salir de la cuidad, pero recordó lo que le dijo la gran hada, por lo cual camino hasta llegar a donde estaba, pero como la 1ra vez, eran muchas Hadas, Natsu suspiro y repitió lo de antes, pero a mayor velocidad, impulsado por un poco de fuego y su velocidad como humano.

Tras verla la coge y con la misma velocidad de antes, logra regresar a la fuente donde se juntan todas las hadas, estas se juntan y vuelven a crear a la **_Gran Hada_**.

– Taya y tú, joven, le agradezco mucho el que hayan regresado mi cuerpo a la normalidad, yo soy la **_Gran Hada De La Magia_** y te daré… eh – Se quedó callada el hada un minuto – Ya siento residuos de mi magia en ti, pero como es eso posible… espera, acaso has viajado en el tiempo – Pregunto la hada a Natsu el cual asintió con su sonrisa – Ya veo… entonces héroe de otro mundo, te pido que recuperes a mis hermanas, las 4 fuimos separadas por el poder de Skull Kid y te pedimos que recuperes sus cuerpos como conmigo, de tal manera que como recompensa, ellas te darán más fuerza y curaran tus heridas en batalla y para que sea más fácil, te daré esta máscara – Dijo sacando una máscara parecida a su rostro – Esta es la máscara de nombre **_La Careta De La Gran Hada_** , cuando un hada extraviada este cerca y la ve, esta volara directo hacía ti y sabrás cuando haya una cerca, en cuanto el cabello de la máscara reluzca – Explico la gran hada – Y como veo que no llevas nada, te daré esta mochila donde podrás guardar tus máscaras y las Rupias que encuentres – Y con eso apareció una mochila blanca y se la entregó al mago – Bueno sin nada más, me retiro, pero ven a verme joven mago cuando quieras que te ayude a recuperar tus fuerzas.

Natsu salió de la fuente cuando la Gran Hada se despidió, ahora tenía algo bueno, pero necesitaba un arma, por lo cual solo suspiro, pero recordó haber visto algo que le podría ayudar, así que salió corriendo seguido de una confundida Taya, hasta llegar al pasaje secreto de los Bomberas, dijo la clave y este salió pitando de aquel lugar, corriendo al observatorio y quemado a lo lejos a la Skulltula quien quedo en cenizas antes de que estuvieran cerca.

Natsu con fuego reventó el globo y este reventó, rápidamente subió y llego al observatorio donde vio al espantapájaros, luego se acercó y este le pidió bailar, pensó en hacerlo, pero Taya negó rápidamente.

– Bueno ya veo… por cierto nene, es un secreto sobre una canción capaz de alterar el tiempo, quieres escucharlo – Pregunto el espantapájaros.

– Si seguro – Respondió Natsu mientras.

– Si tocas esta canción el tiempo se realentirsara y si tocas 2 veces la melodía, avanzaras a cualquier hora del día, ¿Qué te parece? Interesante verdad – Pregunto el espantapájaros recibiendo una afirmación del mago peli rosa – Pero estoy segura que cualquier canción tuya me gustara Nene, así que si quieres, puedes tocar una para mí – Dijo el espantapájaros.

Natsu toco una canción (La de Tetris) y el espantapájaros bailo y luego desapareció, Natsu dejo atrás eso y subió a donde el astrónomo, al verlo dijo lo mismo que la 1ra vez, Natsu solo asentía a todo, hasta que dejo de hablar y Natsu dijo.

– Puede que suene un tanto raro, pero me prestaría la espada que tiene colgada en ese estante – pregunto Natsu señalando la funda de una Katana japonesa de funda roja con mango negro y tela dorada con el mango en forma de T, la cual estaba arriba del 2do librero.

– Quieres que te preste mi Hoshinegai (Deseo de la estrella… creo, es original mía, así que no pierdan el tiempo buscándola) no lo sé, es una reliquia, pero ya estoy viejo y siempre quise dársela a alguien… adelante tómala – Dijo el anciano hombre a Natsu.

– Gracias, prometo devolvérsela – Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en cara,

– No hace falta, quédate-la, tómala como un regalo de mi parte, además siento que esa espada te está llamando, así que no me la devuelvas quédate-la, escucha el pedido de un anciano hombre – Pidió con amabilidad el hombre que impidió a Natsu negarse.

Natsu agradecía y se fue, pero de la nada, una sombra algo alejada veía al héroe.

* * *

 ** _– Sin duda el tiempo que pasa, es tiempo que rompe… pero cuando tardara para que él se rompa… creo que lo ayudare un poco –_** Dijo la voz femenina con un tipo de eco.

* * *

De la nada algo cayo frente a Natsu, una carta que tenía escrito "Si buscas algo, ven en la noche a este lugar (Donde estaba el hada extraviada) y obtendrás más ayuda" y Natsu fue al anochecer a ver a donde lo citaron, platico con un señor que se quejaba y este al terminar de quejarse le dio a Natsu una máscara en forma de cara de águila, el cual tenía de nombre **_La Careta De Bremen_** , entonces Natsu se despidió y se dirigió al centro de la cuidada.

– Entonces que es lo que haremos ahora – Pregunto Natsu a Taya.

– Imagino que lo mejor es ir al pantano ahora mismo o acaso quieres descansar – Pregunto la hada a su compañero.

– No… además dudo que tengamos tiempo para ese lujo – Dijo Natsu con un tono casi serio, pero aun con su típica actitud, mientras en un techo un tanto lejano.

- _ **Es fuerte, tanto física como Psicológica mente, pero… hasta un héroe de su cobertura temiera por romperse… la pregunta es… podrá recuperarse y ser como siempre o jamás será el mismo –**_ Se preguntó la misma voz que antes había aparecido.

* * *

Natsu siguiendo el consejo de su hada compañera se acercó a la salida y el guardián al mirarlo lo detuvo.

– Espere un momento, el Pantano es muy peligroso de noche, no puedo dejar que salga así como así… espera esa es una espada – Dijo el guardia al ver la espada de funda roja de Natsu – Vaya lo siento joven, no había notado su espada, lo lamento – Se disculpó el guardia – Si va un poco más adelante entrara a **_El Sur Del Pantano Del Bosque Catarata_** , así que cuídese – Dijo el guardia al peli rosa, el cual asintió.

Natsu salió y miro la oscura pedrera, donde podía ver algunas criaturas, que sin duda para el mago eran más que curiosas, habían raras aves, cadáveres en fuego azul, algunos mucilagos entre otras cosas pero no le prestó atención.

– Más adelante necesitaremos compara cosas deberías conseguir Rupias – Dijo Taya como consejo a Natsu.

– Pero que son las Rupias – Pregunto confundido en DS.

– Acaso no sabes nada de Termina o alrededores – Pregunto Taya y Natsu solo negó, la hada solo suspiro y dijo – Ve a la hierba y córtala o métete y encontraras un tipo de piedra brillante casi parecida a diamantes de ciertos colores, cada uno de cada color tiene un valor, por ahora busca algunas – Dijo Taya y Natsu asintió.

Natsu se metió en la hierba y efectivamente encontró una gema octagonal de color verde.

– Esa es una rupia, las de color verde valen 1 así que no son de gran cantidad pero si hay muchas por todas partes – Dijo el Hada, de la nada una planta y una calavera se acerca – Cuidado Natsu se acerca un monstruo y a tu espalda una planta carnívora.

Natsu miro a su derecha y vio a la planta, la cual se incinero en menos de lo que canta un Kuko, pero Natsu al ver la calavera dijo – Vaya, a que sabrá ese fuego – Preguntó confundiendo a Taya, cuando el monstruo se acercó Natsu empezó a respirar y se comió el fuego de la calavera, dejando sorprendidos a la calavera y a Taya – Es buena, no es como la de mi padre o las de Macao, pero están buenas, pero como ya no tienes – Dijo Natsu que de un golpe rompió la calavera.

Taya se sorprendía, la fuerza de Natsu no era como ninguna que haya visto, miro a su compañero y su sonrisa, era como ver a un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente, pero casi parecía que nada ni nadie podría comparársele, además de que no había usado la espada, si era así de fuerte con su cuerpo, se preguntaba como lo sería cuando desvainara su Katana.

De la nada un ave de gran tamaño se acercó e hizo lo impensable, tomo la bufanda de Natsu, este al ver al pájaro se quedó en sorpresa.

– ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – Pregunto enojado Natsu.

– _Eso es un_ **_Takkuri,_** _es un ave que roba los objetos de las personas – Respondió la hada a su compañero – Mejor yo voy tras esa cosa… ¿Natsu? –_ Pregunto al no ver a su compañero a su lado y luego ver como perseguía al pájaro.

Taya tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero de la nada vio como de un solo golpe destruyo al Takkuri, el cual se convirtió en una rupia, por lo que Natsu recogió su bufanda y luego la rupia.

 _– Se puede saber porque fuiste tan deprisa por una bufanda –_ Pregunto Taya al ver el cómico enojo de Natsu al inicio para además usar gran poder para derrotar al pájaro.

– Esta bufanda es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi padre – Dijo Natsu con nostalgia y eso hizo entristecer a Taya.

 _– Lo siento –_ Dijo la hada avergonzada.

– No te preocupes no fue tu culpa y eso ya quedo en el pasado, además, sé que está vivo y por eso continuare buscándolo hasta encontrarlo – Dijo Natsu con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a Taya y hacerla ver que no sabía nada de su compañero.

Los 2 entonces durante un rato buscaron Rupias y combatieron monstruos, Natsu desenfundo la espada que le dieron y práctico y al inicio actuaba como un niño sin experiencia (Lo que era), rápidamente logro adaptarse y parecer un niño con algo de experiencia (Gracias al ver a Erza usarlas).

 _– Oye parece haber un rancho cerca y en los ranchos suelen vender lecho Lon-Lon y esa leche es lo mejor para cuando está cansado es muy buena, te aconsejo que compres algunas –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu para que al menos con algo mantuviera su energía.

– Sí tú lo dices – Dijo Natsu entrado al rancho pero al entrar más vio a alguien haciendo algo con tierra – Disculpe, pero que está haciendo – Pregunto el DS.

– Veras, esta tierra ha caído y ha bloqueado el camino al Rancho Lon-Lon y por ende, no hay forma de pasar, tardare un poco pero seré capaz de… – Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Natsu lo interrumpió.

– Ni loco esperare por algo así – Tras decir eso prendió su mano en fuego y de un golpe en la tierra esta se sacudió y Natsu al sacar su puño lo enterró en el suelo y la tierra se quitó por ambos impactos, uno cayendo en un hueco hecho por la dragonica fuerza de Natsu y la tierra que fue calentada permitía que la demás su uniera al suelo – Bien con eso ya está todo completo – Dijo con una sonrisa entrado al rancho dejando de piedra a su hada y al obrero.

Taya al reaccionar fue tras Natsu, al entrar vieron un hermoso rancho, al caminar más Taya apunto algo, Natsu giro su cabeza y encontró al caballo que le habían regalado, en el establo estaba Catastro junto con otros caballos y yeguas.

– Cierto es Catastro… pero por ahora no sé cómo sacarlo y no veo a nadie, así que será la próxima, por ahora puedo sentir a una persona cerca así que voy a ese lugar – Y tras caminar y llegar a adonde estarían los Kukos, había un chico sin camisa con pantalón amarillos y con pelo de Punk sentado, Natsu se acercó – Buenas noches – Saludo al hombre.

– Esto es aburrido, no dejo de oír a mis abuelos con eso de que la Luna se cae y con lo grande que es de seguro arrasa con el rancho… Ahh… oh bueno, además mis piernas ya no corren como hace ya un tiempo… lo único que me lamento es no poder ver a esos polluelos como Kukos de 1ra – Dijo el Punk a lo que vista de Natsu a nadie en particular – Si pudiera marcharía con ellos para que se vuelvan grandes y fuertes Kukos, como lo hacía en mis tiempos de antaño.

Natsu suspiro, pase a que no se dirigía a él, eso era un pedido de ayuda, así que tomo la máscara de Bremen y se puso a marchar agarrando pollito tras pollito, cuando obtuvo 10, empezaron a crecer y se convirtieron en pollos, entonces con la sub-quest realizada, Natsu se acercó y el punk miro a sus Kukos.

– Tu hiciste esto – Pregunto y miro como Natsu asiente – Ver a mis polluelos con cresta y todo, ya no tengo más quejas, estoy satisfecho y como recompensa por haberme ayudado con ese deseo, te doy esto, lo usaba para cuando quería correr por donde sea –Tras eso le entrego una capucha en forma de conejo, muy tierno que se le vería adorable a Wendy – Si, estos polluelos son todos unos adultos.

Natsu estaba por ir a la pedrera, pero se puso la **_Capucha del Conejo_** para ver como funciona, pero nada, entonces cuando empieza a correr es el 2ble de rápido, Natsu estaba por ir con esa velocidad al Pantano, pero una nota en el suelo lo detuvo y fue nuevamente a Cuidad Reloj.

* * *

 _ **– Sin duda alguna viendo a este héroe prestado, me divertiré como nunca y capaz que llega a ser el héroe que espero sea –**_ Dijo la voz con eco al ver a Natsu correr hacía la cuidad.

* * *

Ya en la cuidad Natsu dejo sus rupias y luego se fue a la pradera, ya que solo le dijo la nota que dejar sus rupias por ahora (Para los que conocen de Zelda, ya sabrán la importancia de las bombas, pero no se las daré a Natsu ya que con su fuego y fuerza, es más que suficiente) y partió a la pradera y siguió las otras instrucciones en la nota que le llego.

* * *

 ** _Aquí termine el 2do capítulo de Majora Fairy, por ahora no haré el Pantano ya que quiero dar importancia a las máscaras que más utilizara Natsu y conocer el lugar, saber a dónde ir por Catastro y ayudar a la gente, así que espero que les haya gustado estos 2 capítulos y como dicen los demás, Dejen Reviews, así que…_**

 ** _NOS LEEMOS LUEGO._**


	3. El Inicio De Las Pesadillas

**_Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo de Majora Fairy, espero lo disfruten._**

Hola.- Humano, Mago Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Razas Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Razas Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Demonio, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Demonio, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Inicio De Las Pesadillas._**

Natsu estaba fuera de la cuidad, se encontraba en la noche del 3er día, se la paso practicando con monstruos el uso de su espada, no estaba al nivel de Erza pero si tal vez al de un espadachín ya experimentado, por lo menos como para combatir contra Grey en un combate de espadas, tal vez hasta con Ikagura (La espadachína de la torre del cielo), pero tampoco era muy bueno.

Natsu continúo con su entrenamiento y cuando vio a la luna caer, toco la canción del tiempo y regreso al amanecer del 1er día, por lo cual ya alistado y preparado para todo, Natsu siguió caminando hasta que Taya se detuvo, Natsu preocupado por su compañera se acercó a ella y quedo frente a un árbol con el dibujo de Skull Kid y 2 esferas con alas, quien imagino eran Taya y Tael.

 _– Me acuerdo de esto, Tael y yo dibujamos esto cuando conocimos a Skull Kid, nos dijo que se había peleado con sus amigos y esto lo dejaron solo._

* * *

 _FLASH BACK, POV DE TAYA._

 _Era una noche con lluvia, las gotas mojaban todos los lugares, la verdad estaba en que mi hermano y yo decidimos salir a jugar pensando que solo sería una lluvia pasajera, pero resulto ser una poderosa tormenta, buscamos donde escondernos, encontramos un tronco y fuimos a escondernos en ese lugar._

 _En ese lugar estaba Skull Kid, el pobre se abrazaba a sí mismo para poder calentarse, su cuerpo hecho de troncos y hojas en su totalidad lo habían vulnerable contra el frío, este temblaba sin parar, a mí y a mi hermano nos dios lastima, estaba solo o eso se veía, nos acercamos y entre los 3 nos calentamos._

 _Desde ese día los 3 nos divertíamos, jugábamos a las escondidas, corríamos por el prado, pescábamos, cantábamos, platicábamos, explorábamos_ "Entre más contaba más tristeza el joven asesino de dragones notaba en ella, entendiendo que Skull no era malo" _y un día dibujo en ese tronco a los 3, como muestra de nuestra amistad._

 _La verdad él siempre fue muy travieso, le encantaba hacer bromas, por eso nadie quería jugar con él, pero haces lo que hizo solo por eso…_

 _Un día cuando caminábamos por el bosque en un día de lluvia como cuando nos conocimos, encontramos a un señor durmiendo, el llevaba una gran cantidad de máscaras – Una sola máscara no le hará daño – Eso es lo que había dicho Skull, la verdad pensábamos que estaba mal, pero tenía muchas, incluso como unas 20 de una sola, ninguno tenía rupias, así que Skull agarro una máscara, no creía que fuera importante el perder una si tenía tantas._

 _El agarro la que más le gusto, la cual era la de un corazón con rostro y cuernos, la verdad debía ser inofensiva, era una máscara, no pensamos que tendría ese poder._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y POV DE TAYA._**

* * *

 _– Sé que eso no compensa lo que hizo Skull, pero incluso yo pienso que no es su culpa –_ Dijo Taya con tristeza y casi rompiendo en llanto.

– Lo entiendo de cierta manera, pero por ahora qué tal si continuamos con la misión – Dijo con su típica sonrisa y con una voz suave y calmada.

Taya asintió y con Natsu volvió a su misión, llegando a la entrada entre las afueras del bosque y la entrada al pantano.

Natsu y Taya entraron y vieron el lugar, un pantano de un color sucio, delante de ellos una casa, parecía que fuera algún tipo de lugar turístico, por lo cual eso significaba que era un buen lugar para pedir información, así que subió y entró a la tienda, al entrar vio a un hombre de gran tamaño con grandes músculos también, cuando se acercaron este hablo.

– Vaya un cliente – Dijo sorprendido el empleado.

– Porque se impresiona por un solo cliente – Pregunto Natsu al señor ya que parecía un lugar donde gente vendría más seguido.

Y es que habían muchas fotos en todas partes, fotos con niños y sus padres, de muchas personas en fotos en lugares diferentes, en pocas palabras era un lugar de gran cantidad de clientes.

– Últimamente la gente ha dejado de venir, por lo cual un cliente es algo raro, pero no los culpo, con al agua así de sucia y con los monstruos que hay por aquí, no es un misterio que esto pasara – Dijo el vendedor – Al parecer el pantano ha perdido a su guardián y por efecto esta ha influenciado para mal el pantano, dejándolo con esa tonalidad sucia y posiblemente venenosa y para peor, la que hace los viajes en barco la Bruja Koume no está – Dijo con un suspiro de cansancio el hombre.

 _– Ya veo, parece que la ha pasado mal –_ Dijo gentilmente Taya al hombre, sintiéndose culpable.

– Bueno no es para tanto… pero me empieza a preocupar Koume, no ha llegado y fue a ayudar a su hermana que está detrás de este local… creen que puedan verificar si Koume está bien – Pregunto el vendedor, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento del mago, el cual salió del lugar.

Natsu rápidamente noto un olor a algo en la parte alejada del pantano, decidió que era un buen lugar para ir a ver 1ero.

Salto de uno a uno a las pequeñas plantas que habían en el lugar, de 4 saltos había llegado a su destino, corrió y llego a una casa en un árbol, Natsu subió las escaleras y entro, frente a él, estaba una anciana mujer de gran nariz y de piel en un tono gris aqueo verdusco, con ojos color negros y su cabello hacía atrás y una gema en la parte de en medio de sus ojos, usaba una túnica sobre su cuerpo y solo se podía ver unos partes de unos pantalones holgados blancos con azules.

– Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, que se le ofrece joven, mi nombre es Kotake – Pregunto y se presentó amablemente la bruja.

– Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, ella es mi compañera Taya y venimos a ver a la hermana de Koume para ver si sabe el motivo de que no haya regresado a la casa de turismo – Dijo Natsu con su igual amabilidad a la vieja bruja.

– Ya veo, si lo sé – Dijo ella con suma tranquilidad – Ella fue en búsqueda de una seta que necesitaba, pero ha tardado en regresar, cuando era joven mi olfato era muy bueno, pero con el paso de los años no es lo mismo… Joven mago, cree que pueda traer de regreso a mi hermana, ella debe estar en el bosque que está a espaldas de esta cabaña – Pregunto con preocupación la vieja bruja.

– Claro, siempre que alguien necesite ayuda, los magos de Fairy Tail estarán para ayudar – Dijo Natsu para salir de la caballa.

 _– Y como piensas encontrar a la hermana de Kotake –_ Pregunto Taya _– Además tenemos tiempo suficiente para eso –_ Pregunto Taya a su compañero.

– Tiempo o no, un mago de Fairy jamás abandona a quien lo necesite, además tengo un arma secreta – y con una sonrisa los 2 entraron al bosque.

Natsu entro al bosque, al entrar vio a un mono, al acercarse el mono le pidió que lo siguiera, Natsu lo siguió lentamente, mientras el mono trataba de trollear a Natsu al ir por un camino y tomar otro, después llegaron con la bruja la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, Natsu se acercó y la bruja al verlo sonrió.

– Vaya un joven… disculpe, pero cree que pueda ayudarme – Pregunto la vieja señora al joven mago.

– _Pero que le paso_ – Pregunto preocupada Taya a la anciana.

– Verán, estaba en mis propios asuntos comiendo setas… cuando de la nada me golpearon en la espalda y fue culpa de Skull Kid… ese maldito niño, ¿Acaso pensó que una ancianita no lograría reconocerlo? – Pregunto la vieja mujer que se parecía a Kotake, solo que ella tiene un rubí en vez de un zafiro – Y es un gran daño, no me creo que tenga tanto poder… incluso me cuesta levantarme… no logro moverme, no logro moverme… dime, trajiste contigo algo para recuperar energías – Pregunto la vieja bruja a Natsu.

– Lamento decir que no – Dijo Natsu al no tener algo.

– Vaya, no estas siendo de mucha ayuda – Dijo Koume a Natsu.

Natsu y Taya tenían sus ganas de reprimir a la vieja pero lo dejaron pasar por estar herida, pero Natsu no sabía qué hacer, Wendy era la única con magia de sanación y Taya no era un Hada restauradora, por lo cual Natsu decidió apostar a una cosa.

– Sabes dónde conseguir algo que la ayude – Pregunto Natsu a su hada compañera.

 _– Podríamos volver con Kotake y contarle de esto y ver si tiene una poción que nos ayude con esto_ – Dijo la hada a su compañero.

Los 2 salieron del bosque gracias a la potente nariz de Natsu y vieron la casa de Kotake y la subieron, entraron y la bruja los vio.

– Vaya ya regresaron, es un alivio, pero no veo a Koume con ustedes, acaso algo malo paso – Pregunto preocupada la hermana.

– Nada malo ah pasado… o nada de gravedad, solo que al parecer Skull Kid golpeó fuertemente a su hermana y esta no puede caminar, por lo cual, veníamos a ver si tenía algo para que recupere sus fuerzas – Pregunto el mago de fuego a la hermana mayor.

– Pero como es eso posible, si solo es un Skull Kid, como pudo haber herido muy gravemente a Koume, eso no tiene sentido… pero bueno, si es eso, entonces llévale esta poción para que recupere sus energías – Dijo amablemente la bruja al mago peli salmón.

– De acuerdo, la próxima vez que venga, será con su hermana – Dijo Natsu saliendo de la tiendo con poción en mano.

Natsu guardo la poción en la bolsa que le dio la gran hada y entro una vez más en el bosque, con la velocidad de Natsu y las orejas de conejo este llego en menos de lo que Laxus se transforma en rayo.

– Disculpe la tardanza, aquí tiene algo con lo que podrá recuperarse – Dijo Natsu a Koume, la cual la tomo de una forma muy grosera.

– Este color… este olor… sin duda alguna, esta es una poción de Kotake – Dijo para después beberla – Siento como mi fuerza regresa, sí, Koume ha revivido – Grito la bruja mientras ponía magia en su rubí e invoco una escoba para poder volar – Me has salvado, yo soy la responsable de los viajes en barco, en la posada de turismo, ven a verme cuando quieras un viaje gratis a y si pasas a ver a mi hermana, entonces dadle esto que me pidió.

Natsu al escuchar las palabras viaje y barco, sintió un gran mareo, pero dejo que se fuera rápido, por lo cual salió de la cueva y fue a la casa en el árbol, entro y miro a la vieja Kotake.

– Su hermana está bien, ya está de regreso en la casa de turismo, pero me pidió le entregara esto – Dijo Natsu a Kotake entregándole la bolsa que Koume le había dado.

– Vaya y que será – Dijo con curiosidad la vieja bruja – Vaya, pero si son las Setas que le pedí, con esto lograre terminar mi poción a tiempo – Dijo feliz la bruja, por lo cual Natsu bajo de la casa y fue a la casa de turismo.

Cuando llego tras unos saltos, llego a donde se encontraban todos, pero Natsu dudaba de entrar, ya que había escuchado palabras que odiaba en una sola oración por lo cual no quería hacer nada.

 _– Pero qué es lo que estas esperando –_ Grito Taya _– Si no vamos rápido al reino Deku no lograremos nada –_ Dijo Taya, pero Natsu no quería entrar.

– Y qué tal si voy nadando, eso no es más rápido – Dijo como forma de escapar el mago de fuego.

 _– Estas loco, el agua está envenenada, si entras no tardarías ni 5 minutos en morir, eres un asesino de fuego no de veneno –_ Dijo Taya tras difícilmente imaginarse las habilidades de los magos "asesinos" como Natsu.

– En serio tengo que entrar – Preguntó en modo de petición a Taya.

 _– Si –_ Y esa fue la fría respuesta del hada.

Los 2 entraron y fueron a ver a la Bruja Koume, la cual al mirar al peli rosa dijo.

– Vaya, en serio muchas gracias por lo del pantano, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, así que como pago, te dejare ir en tour gratis y además te daré esto – Dijo dándole una cámara pictográfica – Si tomas una buena foto con esta cámara, entrégasela al dueño, ahora que empiece el crucero.

Rápidamente los 3 subieron al barco y apenas se movió, Natsu se mareo y quedó semiinconsciente con colores verdes y azules en su cara.

 _– Te encuentras bien –_ Pregunto Taya preocupada por el mago.

– Odio los transportes – Dijo como podía Natsu.

– Ya veo, entonces enfermedad al transporte – Dijo Koume con una sonrisa – La última vez que escuche a alguien quejarse de eso, fue un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** – Comento Koume con nostalgia.

 _– Conoce la magia –_ Preguntó Taya a la bruja, quien _asintió – Me la podría explicar, es que no se si Natsu me explique cómo funciona su magia._

– Él joven es un **_[Dragón Slayer]_** – Pregunto sorprendida Koume y vio como Taya asiente – Vaya, esa sí que es una magia muy rara, esa es una magia que los dragones enseñaron a los humanos… no, más bien, es la magia que dieron los dragones.

 _– No lo entiendo –_ Dijo Taya un poco confundida.

– Es normal, es una magia muy complicada – Dijo Koume calmando al hada – Esta magia es la que un dragón pasa a un humano, en pocas palabras, su magia – Koume vio que Taya entendía poro no entendía – Como si tú le dieras tu magia y él logre utilizarla – taya pareció comprender eso.

 _– Entonces un dragón le dio su poder a Natsu para que lo utilizara –_ pregunto para confirmar.

– Sí – Respondió la vieja bruja – Pero no era del todo parecida, cuando era pasada al cuerpo de un humano, era llenada por un aura mágica que sirve para dañar a un dragón, como un insecticida que daña a los insectos – Dijo Koume para que Taya entendiera y vio como asentía – Entonces dejo de ser un poder 100% de dragón y paso a 50% de dragón y 50% de magia dañina contra dragones – Dijo Koume.

 _– Entonces la magia de Natsu es capaz de dañar a dragones –_ Pregunto impresionada Taya.

– Dañarlos no – Dijo con simpleza extrañando a Taya – Asesinarlos – Eso la dejo aún más sorprendida – Un mago con esta magia se vuelve más fuerte que el dragón que se la enseño, por lo cual es una magia que sirve para asesinar dragones y seres que ellos logren enfrentar… creo que la definición de esta magia es... que elemento porta – Pregunto Koume.

 _– Es un asesino de fuego._

– Entonces la definición sería: Pulmones de dragón para respirar fuego… escamas de dragón para disolver las llamas… es una magia que convierte partes de tu cuerpo en las de un dragón, es una magia que se usaba antiguamente para asesinar dragones… es una poderosa magia la que tu compañero y "amante" quizás, posee – Dijo Koume con diversión al ver como Taya pasaba de amarillo a Roja.

 _– Aún no poseemos ese tipo de relación –_ Grito lo más que pudo.

– Oh miren un Bigocto – Dijo Koume al ver un pulpo con caparazón de púas, Taya lo miro y Natsu como pudo se paró a verlo – Pero no se preocupen, este barco fácilmente lo eliminará – Dijo pasando sobre él y convirtiéndose en polvo – Y… aun no eh – Dijo en un susurro.

El bote se movió un poco más hasta llegar a un pantano con un pantano de color rojo, lo que dejo más confundido a Natsu, hasta que se detuvieron en un muelle donde apenas en bote se detuvo, Natsu bajo besando el muelle jurando no subir en un vehículo del demonio como ese.

– Bueno, entonces disfruten su paseo por el reino Deku, tengan cuidado, el agua es muy venenosa en esta parte del pantano, sean cuidadosos – Advirtió Koume a los 2 – Y disfruten su paseo de "amistad" – Y se forma una sonrisa pícara en la cara de Koume que sonrojo a Taya.

– Que quiere decir con eso – Pregunto Natsu a Koume.

– Nada joven mago – Dijo con mucha diversión – "Esto es como cuando esa pareja de asesino de dragón y esa hada vinieron hace décadas, era tan divertido" – Pensó la vieja bruja.

* * *

En el muelle estaba un mono quien al ver a Natsu este salto y Natsu lo miro.

 _– Tu tener poderes muy extraños, yo seguirte desde tu en bosque, desde hace tiempo el agua estar envenenada, el templo del pantano estar muy extraño, hermano ir a templo, pero hermano no encontrar entrada a templo, entrada solo para Deku, pero hermano ir a palacio a platicar sobre templo, pero hermano haber sido secuestrado, hermano y templo en peligro, socorro –_ Dijo el mono muy impaciente y preocupado por lo que Natsu logro entender de su hermano, un templo en el pantano y una muy mala forma de hablar.

Natsu entro con un suspiro, era cierto que este lugar tenía muchas peticiones, hasta pensó en que sin duda alguna esta era una misión clase-SS solo por las misiones dentro de la misión, pero como nunca abandonaba a quien lo necesitara entró al palacio y vio a un hombres con casi nada de musculatura con semblante serio de cuerpo de madera con cascos en forma de matorrales y que vestían una armadura morada, ellos al ver Natsu solo dijeron.

 **– Alto, esta es la entrada al reino Deku, no se le permite la entrada desconocidos, retírese antes de que tengamos que usar la violencia –** Advirtió uno de los soldados a Natsu, el cual asintió y se retiró por miedo de sobrepasar su fuerza y quemar hasta las raíces, pero ahora tenían un problema.

– Y como le haremos para entrar – Pregunto Natsu al aire.

 _– Pues es el reino Deku, no aceptan nada que sea para ellos un forastero… que tal si te pones la máscara y te transformas en Deku, a lo mejor y logras que te dejen pasar –_ Dijo Taya en su idea.

Natsu asintió ante la idea de su amiga sin saber lo que sufriría y sabría el dolor que tendría que pasar durante toda su aventura.

* * *

 ** _****PULSE EL BOTÓN A PARA SALTAR LA ANIMACIÓN/ESCRITO DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN A DEKU DE NATSU… SOLO VAYA A DONDE DICE "CONTINUAR AQUÍ SI SE LO SALTO" QUE ESTÁ ABAJO (↓) ****._**

Natsu saco la máscara y se la puso, al simple contacto con la piel, una luz oscura lo rodeo, de la nada Natsu dio un desgarrador grito, puro agonía.

Su cuerpo que era rodeado por la energía oscura y se encogía, su cuerpo e interior se encogían, sentía como se desgarraba a sí mismo para poder encogerse, su piel, muslos y carne se desintegraron y fueron remplazados por madera, se podía lograr escuchar como los huesos de Natsu eran rotos y mientras se unían y se destrozaban una y otra vez, lo que hacía a Natsu sentir como si una daga atravesara su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era atravesado por una infinidad de dagas, sus intestinos expandiéndose y achicándose una y otra vez hasta que se encogieron y fueron como su cuerpo, cubierto por madera, con su cara a la cual solo se le veía la desesperación y un dolor infernal, con sus ojos los cuales parecían unos agujeros oscuros como la noche sin estrellas y dando un grito aun mayor que él de antes.

 ** _****CONTINUAR DESDE AQUÍ SI SE LO SALTO O FIN DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE NATSU EN DEKU****._**

* * *

Natsu había regresado al estado de Deku, su cuerpo un poco más alto que Romeo con su cabello verde con mechas rosas, su cuerpo delgado y sin casi nada de músculos, su ropa la cual era un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con partes doradas, con manga larga en su brazo izquierdo y sin manga en el derecho, en su cuello su bufanda como en su cara unos dibujos en forma de viento, sus ojos brillantes en una luz amarillenta como las de Igneel, pero con su respiración agitada y casi al punto de vomitar lo que no comió.

 _– Natsu te encuentras bien –_ Pregunto Taya preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas tras ver la transformación.

 **– Sí, sólo necesito descansar un minuto –** Dijo con una voz más infantil y respirando con mucha dificultad y tratando de recuperar energía, tras unos minutos se paró aun agitado y se fue a donde los Dekus.

 _– Que haces –_ Grito preocupada Taya al ver a Natsu moverse aun con el dolor de la transformación.

 **– Adonde más, voy a salvar el pantano –** Dijo con algo de problema tratando de relajar su respiración – "Ni comer Etherion me dolió como esto" – Pensó al recordar la batalla contra Jellal.

Natsu se acercó a donde los guardias Dekus.

 **– Este es el castillo Deku y nadie sin una invitación oficial puede pasar –** Dijo el guardia, desesperando a Natsu quien ya planeaba encenderlo **– Pero puedes entrar a ver la ejecución pública de ese estúpido mono que hizo enojar al rey Deku, sigue el camino es todo recto y llegaras a la** **_Cámara Real_ , pero no entres a ninguna otra cámara o área **

Natsu asintió y siguió lo que dijeron los guardias y entro a la **_Cámara Real_**.

Dentro estaba un viejo hombre de unos 540 años de cabello verde o más bien matorrales, su cuerpo como todo Deku era de madera, su cuerpo era robusto pero sin musculo, llevaba la ropa formal de un rey y una corona de hojas, el cual parecía muy molesto, por lo cual Natsu se acercó al Rey y lo miro.

 **– Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, nunca había visto tu cara –** Dijo viendo a Natsu **– Aunque tal vez sí la he visto y te parece a alguien… a eso quien le importa, usualmente no acepto que gente que no sea de la familia real entre a mi reino, pero ya que hoy es un día especial lo dejare pasar, se bienvenido al sacrificio de ese mono quien rapto a mi amada hija –** Dijo con enojo el hombre.

 **– Pero señor, no estamos seguros de eso –** Dijo su mayordomo el cual tenía el cabello verde y ojos dorados, el cual vestía su típico traje de mayordomo de color café y una corbata verde, el tenía su pelo en 2 grandes esferas atadas a los lados de su cabeza **– Puede que el mono no haya sido y la princesa espere su rescate –** Dijo el mayordomo.

 **– Calla, el mono lo hizo y será sacrificado –** Dijo el rey.

 **– Como usted ordene mi rey –** Dijo el mayordomo **– Cuando se trata de su amada hija no hay quien lo calme, ni siquiera podrá mandar a alguien a salvar a la princesa de la advertencia del mono –** Dijo el mayordomo con un suspiro de rendición.

Natsu al mirar alrededor encontró al mono quien estaba amarrado a un palo, este se acercó y el mono al ver al Deku le hablo.

 _– Por favor deber creer a mí, princesa ser raptada pero no por mí, por monstruo dentro de templo, tener que ir y salvar princesa, os pido, confié y salvar a princesa –_ Pidió el mono a Natsu el cual solo asintió.

 **– Como puedo hacer eso –** Pregunto Natsu en lo que parecer hablaban los monos.

 _– Yo y princesa tratar de solucionar problema de veneno en pantano en templo, pero algo malo pasar, monstruo raptar princesa, yo regresar por ayuda, pero nadie escuchar y acusar de secuestro a mí, rey al pensar mal no querer escuchar palabras de mí, por eso, no poder hacer nada aun cuando querer ayudar a amiga… tenéis algún instrumento grande y de mucho ruido –_ pregunto el mono a Natsu.

 **– Sí –** Respondió sacando la Gaita.

 _– Oh esa ser una Gaita Deku como el de la princesa –_ Dijo feliz el mono _– Yo realmente querer ir a salvar a princesa, pero como no poder y tu ser único Deku que escuchar mis palabras, pido salves a amiga –_ Dijo el mono a lo que Natsu asintió _– Bien, ahora escuchar canción para abrir templo de pantano –_ Dijo el mono _– Ahora mí cantar canción en tono bajo para que ellos no poder escuchar –_ Dijo tarareando una canción.

Natsu empezó a tocar la canción con su gaita y todas las personas lo escucharon, los cuales empezaron a bailar (Esta canción es la Sonata Del Despertar).

 **– Lo habéis oído todos, esa es la melodía que solo conoce la familia real Deku… Eso prueba que el estúpido mono ha engañado a la princesa para poder entrar al templo, así que, que empieza el castigo del mono –** Dicto el rey.

 _– Por favor, salvar a princesa en lugar de mí –_ Pidió el mono.

 **– No preocupar, proteger amiga, eso haré –** Dijo Natsu antes de ser sacado por los guardias.

* * *

 _– Ahora que aremos –_ Pregunto Taya a Natsu.

 **– Por ahora buscar el camino al templo del bosque catarata –** Dijo Natsu **– El problema es cómo llegar a ese lugar.**

 _– En la cercanía del puente, veo una flor Deku, capaz que es una entrada solo para Dekus –_ Dijo Taya al volar a donde se encontraba la flor.

Natsu con su ya definido estilo de Natsu, salto de uno a uno y cerca prendía fuego para impulsarse aún más.

Natsu entro en la flor y se impulsó hasta la entrada del lugar y al salir vio muchas flores como unas libélulas, pero solo las incendio y empezó el recorrido de las flores, entrando e impulsándose con fuego llego a otra entrada, donde percibía un gran olor a veneno lo que indicaba que se acercaba.

Al entrar poca tierra y el agua de pantano de una tonalidad violeta como el veneno de Cobra, pero débil si se le comparaba la mortalidad de uso.

 _– Ok, llegamos pero no veo el templo, en otras palabras en algún punto de este bosque debe haber un interruptor para que aparezca –_ Dijo Natsu al ver solo el agua roja y muy pocas partes de zonas pasables _– O tal vez solo un lugar donde parezca que se active_.

 _– Parece que saber lo que dices –_ Dijo Taya confiando más en su compañero.

 **– Es que he jugado muchos juegos de RPG –** Dijo con una sonrisa en cara, causando una gota de sudor en Taya.

 _– Ya decía que era mucho para ser cierto –_ Dijo en un susurro que hizo enojar a Natsu.

 **– Tratare de no tomarlo muy personal –** Dijo Natsu escuchando lo que dijo Taya.

Rápidamente con su mirada de dragón noto a 4 guardaespaldas Dekus, por lo cual junto energía en su boca y con 4 bolas de fuego los golpeo y los volvió rupias, lo que seguía sorprendiendo a Natsu, por lo cual entro en una flor y combatió con varios monstruos hasta llegar a un tipo quiosco con la imagen de un Deku en el centro.

 **– Entonces, qué haremos ahora –** Dijo Natsu al ver que no había más caminos.

 _– Que tal si tocas la canción del despertar y veamos que pasa –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu asintió ante sus palabras.

Natsu sacó su gaita y tocó la canción y unos segundos después un enorme templo se hizo presente, lo que impresionó a Natsu aún más, cuando el enorme templo se detuvo, Natsu entró en el templo y miró a todos lados, viendo lugares de donde saltar y como habían criaturas bajo sus pies.

Natsu rápidamente saltó y acabó con las criaturas y luego subió, notando como bajaba un **_hada extraviada,_** entonces se puso la carta de la gran hada, quitándose la de Deku y el hada vino a ella, Natsu rápidamente salto a un pilar y noto su alrededor, viendo 2 Skulltulas en el techo y un panal y con su fuego disparo al panal, la cual se quemó y permitió a Natsu continuar su camino, pero en un cofre que había en uno de los pilares para saltar, apareció una **_hada extraviada_** , luego volvió a saltar, llegando a una puerta, donde un fuerte hedor le llego a su nariz.

 _– Puah este lugar huele como un pantano envenenado –_ Dijo Taya al sentir el hedor del lugar.

– Efectivamente, sin duda sería un bufet para Cobra – Dijo Natsu al pensar en el mago de Oracion Seis en este lugar.

 _– Como sea, démonos prisa y salvemos a la princesa, solo faltan 68 horas para que acabe pasen los 3 días –_ Apuro Taya.

– Lo sé – Dijo Natsu.

El ataco a una planta carnívora y continua con el descenso y destruyo a otra, pero en esta salió un hada, por lo cual Natsu simplemente la toco y se fue, por lo cual miro a todas partes, la entrada a su espalda estaba sellada, por lo cual solo quedaban flores que saltar, rápidamente se puso la máscara.

Taya al verlo le pidió que no lo hiciera.

 _– Detente, eso te lastima mucho –_ Dijo Taya preocupada por el bienestar de Natsu.

 **– Pero si no me la pongo no poder continuar el calabozo, ya que mi fuego prendería las flores y es la única solución que tengo para avanza –** Dijo Natsu al ver el camino de flores que había y del otro lado sentía un olor familiar.

Natsu tras reponerse del infernal dolor de la máscara se paró y salto gasta llegar a la 1ra flor y siguió saltando gasta llegar a un puerta y destruyo a unos jarrones y como su nariz le indico, un hada extraviada apareció, Natsu la toco y esta se fue a la fuente de la gran hada.

Natsu entro por la puerta y vio como había un cifre a su izquierda y una puerta frente a él, por lo cual salto a las flores y cuando llego en medio de todo entro en una de las flores terrestres y salió disparado con sus 2 hélices florales y llego a la puerta.

Cuando entro, esta se cerró con llave y estaba con 3 tortugas con espinas en el caparazón.

 **– ¿Qué son esas cosas? –** preguntó Natsu a su hada.

 _– Esos son Snipper´s, son tortugas con caparazones más duros que el acero, su debilidad está en sus estómagos –_ Dijo Taya informándole a Natsu sobre esas tortugas.

Natsu asintió y miro que no los podría tocar, ya que empezaron a girar y eran difíciles de detenerse entonces pensó en algo, pero no creía que funcionaria.

Natsu llamo la atención de los 3 y se escondió en una flor, cuando sintió el peso de las tortugas, salió de la flor y con fuego en la tierra destruyo a los monstruos, mientras el caía como si nada, para luego sonreír.

De la nada una luz se puso en el centro y miro como se juntaba en un punto, cuando la luz se juntó y un resplandor hizo a Natsu cerrar sus ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, miro como un cofre apareció mágicamente, lo que lo sorprendió, Natsu se acercó y lo abrió, tomando lo que había dentro.

 _– Genial, ya tenemos el mapa… pero no sabes leer mapa verdad –_ Dijo Taya y vio como Natsu miraba en otra dirección _– Que buenos que yo sí –_ Dijo la amarillenta hada a su compañero.

 **– Creo que te dejo lo más pesado y estratégico, lo siento –** Se disculpa el mago.

 _– No digas nada, tu eres el que pelea, esto no es nada para mi si te comparo conmigo –_ Dijo Taya agradecida de que Natsu peleara y fuera tan fuerte.

 **– Bueno ahora –** Dijo saliendo del cuarto y quitándose la máscara y viendo la distancia – Ok – Dijo Natsu preparándose para saltar y proporcionándose con su fuego llego a donde el cofre – Mi cuerpo original siempre es más el mejor – Dijo Natsu y abrió el cofre y tenía una llave – Y para qué queremos una llave – Cuestiono el mago.

 _– Por donde vinimos hay una puerta cerrada con llave que tal si la abrimos –_ Dijo Taya a su compañero.

Natsu asintió ante las palabras de su hada y con un salto llego a la puerta del otro lado, salió y miro su alrededor, con un suspiro se puso nuevamente la máscara y sufrió por la transformación, obviamente el hada pedía dejara de hacer eso, pero Natsu sabía que era imposible, salto y llego al otro lado, entonces metió la llave y entro a la siguiente sala, que era detenida por una roca con la cara de Majora.

 _– Parece liviana, entonces no te quedes parado y muévela –_ Pedía Taya a su compañero, el cual aun con su cuerpo de madre, era igual de fuerte o un poco menos tal vez a su forma humana y movió la piedra.

La empujo hacía adelante y luego corrió por el camino libre y se topó con una Skulltula, la cual prendió en fugo para ahorrarse tiempo, pero cuando cayó, un hada apareció, Natsu la toco y se fue, entonces procedió y movió la roca una vez más, siguió el camino y miro a Taya.

 **– La puerta esta sellada y no veo cerradura, entonces si no necesita de una llave como la abrimos –** Pregunto el mago a su hada.

 _– Esta antorcha aún está caliente, tal vez si la prendemos entonces se habrá, en las mazmorras es usual que tengas que activar o prender algo para activarlo –_ Eso impresiono a Natsu, sin duda alguna las mazmorras y aventuras de este mundo serían más interesantes que las de los de su hogar.

Natsu puso su mano en la antorcha y la prendió, luego vio como las rejas que detenían la puerta se abrieron y entro y se volvieron a cerrar y vio a 2 tipos de libélulas, pero aburrido de meterse y esperar solo las quemo con su fuego y vio aparecer un cofre, lo abrió y encontró con un polvo en una botella.

 _– Polvo de hadas –_ Dijo Taya sorprendida al ver lo que había en ese cofre, pero noto la mirada de confusión de Natsu _– Es un elemento raro y difícil de conseguir, puedes crear muchas cosas con él, pero solo puedes pedírselo a una de las grandes hada y con las piezas que tengas crearan lo que les pidas –_ Explico sorprendiendo a Natsu con esa explicación.

Natsu salió del cuarto y su olfato aun sentía un olor, por lo cual suspiro y lanzo un disparo de fuego tirando una colmena donde salió un hada extraviada y como ya era costumbre, la toco y desapareció del lugar, por lo cual Natsu subió las escaleras y prendió otra antorcha a la vez que incineraba a una planta carnívora y una red de Skulltula y entro a una puerta con una llave que había en un cofre atrás.

En el siguiente cuarto todo estaba oscuro, por lo cual Natsu prendió su puño izquierdo y noto que habían muchas sombras, por lo cual sacó su espada y mostró un filo de color negro con azul.

Con su única mano libre empezó a partir a las criaturas, por lo cual no tardó mucho en derrotarlas, así que prenda las fogatas que tenía cerca y cuando prendió la última y corto al último monstruo, un cofre apareció y una puerta se abrió, Natsu entro y miro una hada extraviada, unas flores y unos monstruos, por lo cual lanzando misiles de fuego de sus dedos quemo a las libélulas y luego bajo para llamar a la hada, cuando la vio en una burbuja al tocarla se rompió y al tocar al hada, como todas desapareció y se fue a la fuente de la gran hada.

Al subir se puso la máscara Deku y se metió en la flor, sin los problemas aéreos logro subir a las flores y llegar al otro lado, cuando entro por la puerta, estaba arriba del 2do piso del templo, al ver a su alrededor toco un interruptor y unas escaleras que conectaban el 1er piso con el 2do aparecieron, pero Natsu solo entro en la puerta que tenía cerca, vio 2 puertas, por lo que fue a la más cercana, pero se quitó la masacrara para pelear más a gusto.

Al entrar las pertas se cerraron por culpa de unas rejas de metal y del cielo un lagarto con armadura escupe fuego parado en 2 patas con una espada apareció y se puso en forma de pela.

Natsu saco su espada y se preparó.

 _– Taya que es eso –_ pregunto Natsu a Taya.

 _– Un [Dinolfo], es un reptil sutil que usa la espada, no es muy habilidad como un humano de gran calibre, pero si es temible para los novatos_ – Dijo Taya a Natsu, pero el solo sonrió y se preparó con su espada.

Natsu rápidamente esquivo una estocada y lanzo una estocada que corto el estómago del reptil, luego con su puño en fuego pateo su estómago dañando su herida, para luego girar y tratar de contactar otra estocada pero el reptil salto y se preparó para otra estocada, que Natsu esquivo y noto que era cierto lo de su habilidad con la espada, no se le comparaba a Erza.

Esquivando un corte de Natsu el reptil se alejó y cuando vio a Natsu acercarse le mando fuego, el cual golpeo directamente, lo que espanto a Taya, pero luego vio como el fuego era devorado por Natsu, impresionándola, para luego recordar las habilidades de Natsu contadas por Kotake.

Natsu se preparó y acertó una estocada y luego dio un corte diagonal hacía abajo y termino con un corte que iba desde el lado derecho del estómago hasta el izquierdo, para ver como desaparecía y luego aparecía un cofre.

Natsu abrió el cofre y saco un arco y flechas, 30 flechas, Natsu miro su arma, era bueno en visita, pero no había usado una jamás, esperaba que le fuera bien con esa arma, por lo cual Natsu salió de la recamara y se preparaba para continuar con el templo y salvar a la princesa Deku.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabo el capítulo, ya derroto al sub-jefe y el siguiente capítulo será el jefe, así que espérenlo con ansias._**


	4. Dios, Hada, Princesa y Poder

**_Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo de Majora Fairy, espero lo disfruten._**

Hola.- Humano, Mago Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano, Mago Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Razas Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Razas Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Demonio, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Demonio, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Dios, Hada, Princesa y Poderes._**

Natsu salió cuarto donde estaba, mirando como continuar, ya que con los RPG que ha jugado, que solo Dios, las Diosas de Oro y Arceus sabe dónde pudo jugarlos o donde conseguirlos, aprendió el sistema de los calabozos, entonces miro cada rincón del lugar.

Miro con extrañeza un tipo de ojo en la parte baja de la otra puerta, saco la flechas y lanzo una, ese ojo se cerró y una plataforma subió, Natsu sabía que su poder Deku era muy inútil con largas distancias, prendió sus pies y salto hasta llegar a la plataforma y desde la plataforma hasta la otra puerta donde abrió la puerta, la cual se cerró y delante de Natsu estaba una rana de color naranja con franjas negras,

– Qué es eso – Pregunto Natsu quien esquivaba los puños con mínimos movimientos del sapo.

 _– Es un Gekko y parece muy enojado… aunque es muy débil para alguien como tú –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu, aumentando el ego del mago de pelo rosa.

– Ya veo, eso es obvio – Dijo mientras mando a volar al sapo de un solo puño.

De la nada el Gekko hizo un llamado y una tortuga apareció, pero a comparación de las anteriores, esta era 10 veces más grande y el Gekko se montó en ella, entonces girando corrió contra Natsu, pero para Natsu eso no era ni una milésima parte de lo que sería un puño de Elfman y con su mano desnuda agarro el caparazón y con su fuego en su puño rompió el caparazón como destrozo a la tortuga para luego golpear a la rana y esta despareciera como un sapo normal.

Taya sabía que Natsu sería fuerte, pero no a tal punto, en serio era ese hombre humano, bueno era un asesino de dragones, pero en serio un dragón era tan fuerte, jamás había visto uno, así que no lo sabía con exactitud el poder que tenían.

De la nada la puerta a su espalda y otra que contenía un gran baúl estaba sin rejas, Natsu paso a la rana y entro en la cámara del tesoro, tomando lo que había en ese cofre y miro una llave más grande a las que había tomado tiempo atrás.

 _– Bien, una llave grande, con eso podrás entrar a la cama del jefe y pelear contra él –_ Dijo Taya alegrando a Natsu.

– De seguro será un oponente fuerte y si lo vence me podré reír de Erza y los demás sobre cómo derrote a un jefe – Dijo animado Natsu.

 _– No creo que sea tan sencillo –_ Dijo Taya llamando la atención de Natsu _– Es posible que el enemigo sea un Dios Maligno ya que trabaja para Majora –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu asintió aún emocionado o más.

Ambos salieron y se fueron a la otra habitación por pedido de Taya, entonces Natsu noto en esa habitación el mismo ojo pero con una masa, Taya dijo que debía disparar una flecha de fuego en la punta y Natsu vio la linterna, entonces con su visión de 1000 x 1000 le dio a la 1ra, entonces el agua se purificó y la flor en el medio se abrió y se elevó, Natsu salto a ella y para su mala suerte se mareo.

 _– En serio esto te marea –_ Dijo Taya incrédula.

– Se mueve… mucho – Dijo Natsu mirando una parte y cargando fuego dispara una bola de fuego que prendió una antorcha, la cual abrió una puerta cerrada por cadenas, entonces como pudo salto, pero se estampó en el piso y se recuro, nadando a tierra firme, entonces Natsu con su fuerza y máxima velocidad corrió y saltó con fuego llegando a la otra puerta sin tocar el "vehículo" en forma de flor.

– Salvado – Dijo suspirando con tranquilidad.

 _– A Veces dejas de ser alguien genial –_ Dijo Taya con una gota en la cabeza.

– Trata de verte genial cuando estás sobre una enfermedad sin cura – Dijo Natsu a Taya con gran enojo.

 _– Bueno eso es cierto, como sea continuemos –_ Dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta.

Natsu entro y miro a 2 libélulas y una Skulltula, entonces con su fuego las acabo incinerando en un instante, entonces olfateo algo, entonces con su fuego corrió contra las paredes y encontró 2 en burbujas que reventó y toco, las cuales se fueron al templo, llevando 13 hadas y luego vio las otras 2 y saltó con sus llamas en sus pies contra ellos y como la última vez las libero, capturando así las **_15 Hadas Extraviadas_** , entonces miró una gran puerta.

– Esa es la puerta del jefe – Pregunto Natsu.

 _– Sí y puedo sentir una poderosa energía mágica viniendo de ese lugar y es una muy oscura –_ Dijo Taya preocupada.

Natsu salto al fuego, Taya al saber que el fuego no afectaba a Natsu se quitaba la preocupación de las quemaduras, entonces vio cómo se comía las llamas que salían de un pilar y salto hasta llegar frente a la cerradura.

– Ese fuego era delicioso – Dijo con mucha alegría – Ahora entremos y derrotemos a un villano – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

Cuando Natsu entro tras poner la llave y abrir la puerta de una parada, destrozándola paso con Taya quien pensó _"En serio era necesaria la llave"_ con una gota en su espalda.

Al entrar y mirar a todas partes miro tras olor un aroma muy cercano a cierto asesino venenoso de cabello peli rojo, en el techo donde cayó un gigante hombre en un taparrabos quien tenía un cuerpo casi parecido a la arcilla con su cuerpo pintado con una gran espada y un escudo de madera, en sus hombros una capa color morado y una máscara café con una boca parecida a las de las calabazas en Halloween quien tenía ojos rojos y en su máscara tenía debajo de la boca 2 líneas blancas, bajo los ojos 2 líneas amarillas a lo largo la de arriba más larga y en el centro de la máscara estaba un triángulo dorado.

 _– No puede ser –_ Dijo Taya con mucha sorpresa y miedo en su voz.

– Que pasa Taya – Pregunto Natsu a su hada.

 _– Ese es Odolwa el Guerrero Salvaje –_ Dijo Taya _– En la antigüedad era conocido como un dios maligno de bajo nivel, su poder era el veneno y era muy fuerte, su poder es muy grande y sus habilidades eran muy increíbles, esto es un problema –_ Dijo Taya muy preocupada.

– Eso no importa, ya sea un dios, un demonio o cualquier cosa, jamás derrotaran al espíritu de las hadas – Dijo Natsu prendiendo sus puños, pero sonrojando a Taya por esas palabras.

 ** _– Eso es algo muy valiente como muy estúpido a la vez –_** Dijo una 3ra voz ajena a Natsu y Taya quien vino para sorpresa de los 2 del dios sellado de la máscara **_– Mi nombre como dijo el hada es Odolwa y espero que me muestres ese espíritu que tienes joven mago –_** Dijo el Dios.

– Acaso no piensas usar tus poderes contra mí mientras hablo con Taya y vencerme fácilmente – Pregunto Natsu a su enemigo.

 ** _– Puede que mis otros hermanos y villanos de esta tierra planeen eso, pero yo soy un guerrero honrado, pelearé contra ti sin lastimarte sino a tu máximo poder… y una cosa más –_** Dijo Odolwa a Natsu **_– De mis hermanos soy el más fuerte y quien posee el poder más cercano a un Dios Medio, no seré fácil de derrotar –_** Dijo con una sonrisa el Dios.

– Moete Kita (Estoy encendido) – Dijo Natsu golpeando su puño en fuego.

De la nada corrió hasta Odolwa mientras sacaba su espada de filo escarlata, la cual choco contra Odolwa, creando un gran choque que mandó a volar a Natsu, quien logro saltar hacía atrás para caer de pie, miro el cuerpo de su rival, el cual tenía una sonrisa, entonces se lanzó contra él una vez más.

Ambas espadas chocaban una y otra vez, Taya admiraba como esos 2 peleaban con la espada, como Natsu era quien recibía más daño pero sonreía a todo, como Odolwa regresaba su sonrisa, entonces un choque los separo, para volverse a unir en una batalla de espadas.

Ambos chocaban espada con espadas, ninguno con intención de perder, pero dado la fuerza de los 2, las espadas en su último choque se rompieron y los usuarios se alejaron.

Natsu se sintió mal, rompió la espada que le habían regalado, luego se disculparía con el astrónomo, pero antes, usaría su poder para derrotar al dios y tener un motivo para haber destruido esa Katana.

– Entonces será una batalla de puños, eso me gusta más – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su puño en fuego **_– [Karyu no Tekken] –_** Y con un potente puño mando a volar al dios contra una pared agrietándola.

 ** _– Ese fuego es muy salvaje, no es normal que un mago y además espadachín tenga un fuego tan salvaje, como conseguiste ese fuego –_** Pregunto Odolwa a Natsu.

– De mi padre, Igneel el rey dragón de fuego – Dijo con mucho orgullo Natsu.

 ** _– Igneel –_** Repitió con asombro el dios para echarse a reír molestando un poco a Natsu **_– Entonces esta batalla será mejor de lo que espere, hijo de Igneel, déjame sentir las llamas del hijo de ese dragón, muéstrame tu fuerza dragonica contra mi fuerza de dios, dame una pelea como me la dio tu padre –_** Dijo con emoción Odolwa.

– Peleaste contra mi padre – Pregunto incrédulo Natsu.

 ** _– Sí, mis 3 hermanos y yo combatimos contra él y nos ganó y también peleó contra Majora-sama y gano, pero cuando se enfrentó al más fuerte Dios de este mundo… Igneel le mostró respeto tras haber dado una pelea que pudo haber perdido –_** Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu **_– Ese dios era monstruo entre los monstruos, un dios entre dioses, aquel que no solo peleo a la par con Igneel, sino que nos selló a mí y mis 3 hermanos y a Majora en un solo día –_** Dijo mientras Natsu sentía emoción de pelear contra ese Dios.

– Si llego a conocer a ese Dios entonces lo retare – Dijo Natsu con mucha emoción.

 ** _– 1ro tendrás que derrotarme –_** Dijo Odolwa con una sonrisa en su cara idéntica a la de Natsu.

Ambos se pusieron en el centro del lugar y arremetieron contra el otro, los puños de Natsu contra los puños de Odolwa, ambos chocaban entre sí, Natsu era fuerte como el Dios, pero Odolwa era más fuerte que Natsu, sus puños chocaban, cada golpe que recibía Odolwa, Natsu lo recibía de regreso, era una batalla casi igualada, pero ninguno de los 2 usaba sus poderes.

Natsu en el aire se agarró del techo y se lanzó contra Odolwa, pero este se movió y cuando Natsu estaba por tocar el suelo fue golpeado en el estómago, entonces salió volando y en el aire Natsu respiro aire, cuando sus pulmones estaban llenos, grito **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un potente rugido iba contra el Dios quien repitió lo de respirar aire y grito **_[Dokujin no Dogo]_** y un potente bramido de color escarlata con partes y un aura oscuro, el cual chocó contra el rugido y fue destruido.

Natsu logró esquivar el potente bramido con suerte, pero ese poder lo había visto, pero era más potente que las flamas de ese idiota de Zancrow, el verdadero bramido de un dios.

 ** _– Veamos si tu fuego de dragón puede contra el veneno de un Dios –_** Dijo Odolwa a Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Moete Kita más que nunca – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa en cara y prendiendo su puño en fuego.

Ambos se lanzaron con su poderes, Natsu fuego en sus puños y piernas, Odolwa con veneno en los suyos, ambos peleaban, pero al ser el veneno más fuerte que el de Cobra, Natsu tenía problemas con ellos, pero no se rendiría así de fácil, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de rayos y su cuerpo emanar un gran fuego.

– Creo que es hora de ponerse serios – Dijo Natsu **_– [Modo Raienryu]._**

De la nada los golpes de Natsu se hicieron más fuertes, pero no podían contra el veneno de Dios, por lo cual intentaba que fueran más críticos lo que si eran, pero el dios era muy fuerte, entonces juntando todo su poder en su boca lanzo la misma técnica que uso contra Hades _**[Raienryu no Hoko]**_ y un potente rugido, igual de fuerte que el que lanzo a Peruhito salió de su boca y chocó contra el dios.

– Ya está – Dijo Natsu pero de la nada todo cambio.

 ** _– [Dokujin no Dogo] –_** Gritó el dios quien movió el polvo con su bramidos que choco contra Natsu.

De la nada una cantidad de gas venenoso estaba en el aire, donde un humano hasta Dragón Slayer tendía problemas para sobrevivir, lo que concluía la victoria del dios, quien miro el lugar y se dio la espalda para retirarse, mientras Taya negaba lo que veía, entonces sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Odolwa y Taya de la nada escucharon un sonido raro, como de alguien comiendo algo, entonces vieron donde estaba el veneno del dios y miraron como Natsu tenía la boca abierta y estaba devorando el veneno de un dios, Odolwa se quedó impresionado y taya preocupada.

Cuando el veneno dejó el área y entró en el estómago de Natsu, este se arrodillo en el suelo y vomito sangre y saliva, mientras gritaba de sufrimiento.

 ** _– Es obvio que eso pase si tratas de comer el veneno de un Dios –_** Dijo Odolwa **_– Eso fue suicidio –_** Dijo retirándose, pero algo lo mando a volar contra un muro lastimandolo de poca manera pero muy efectiva y lo que escuchó fue **_[Dokujin no Dogo]._**

Cuando salió y volteo a ver al asesino, miró con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al mago, el cual le salía de sus garras y su boca gas venenoso, en sus ojos unos claros ojos cansados y su respiración agitada, como sus ojeras, obvio por sufrir el veneno, pero algo paso.

Aun con su cuerpo se levantó y se puso en modo de batalla, entonces su cuerpo se llenó de fuego de dragón se pasó de un color naranja a un color negro azabache, lo que Odolwa reconoció.

 ** _– El fuego de un Dios –_** Dijo con sorpresa que Taya vivía cada que veía al **_mago – Entonces devoraste mi veneno y despertaste el fuego de un dios que comiste y los juntaste ambos… que eres, un monstruo –_** Río tras eso y se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos colisionaron sus puños, pero quien más sufría era Odolwa por el poder del fuego de dios, Natsu estaba peor pero continuaba la lucha, entonces se separó para esquivar un golpe de veneno, entonces con su puño golpeo el lugar donde estaba, pero confundió al dios como al hada, entonces regreso a la pelea, donde golpeaba y esquivaba y golpeaba la tierra cuando esquivaba, para regresar a la batalla, entonces ambos ya tenían graves heridas, Natsu con fuego saltó y se pudo arribar del dios quien miro eso y escuchó **_[Dokuenjin no Dogo] (Bramido del dios de flamas venenosas)_** y un potente bramido de flamas negras con toques escarlatas con oscuro, se dirigía a Odolwa, quien lo recibió por la cercanía, entonces Natsu cayó frente a Odolwa un poco más lejos de donde estaba.

Cuando Odolwa salió del fuego venenoso, este estaba con una respiración agitada, pero debajo de sus pies había un círculo mágico con un fuego de color negro con rojo, entonces miro donde Natsu había golpeado antes y miro como creo un círculo mágico, entonces miro al asesino quien sonreía aun con su cuerpo muy jodido.

 ** _– Parece que perdí –_** Dijo Odolwa cuando vio a Natsu aumentar su fuerza mágica.

 ** _– [Metsujin Ougi Kai: Guren: Jigoku Yudoku Shi] (Nuevo arte secreto del asesino de dioses: Loto Carmesí: Muerte de Infierno Venenoso) –_** Y con una gran llamarada de su boca, las 9 marcas, 8 alrededor formando un circulo y el del centro, expulsaron unas llamas negras con energía escarlata.

Cuando el ataque terminó Odolwa estaba de pie mirando el cielo, pero Natsu prendió su puño y grito **_[Dokuenjin no Tekken]_** y lo mandó contra una pared y el sobre el dios, el cual escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual entró en la boca del asesino de dragones, pero él ya no tenía el sentido del gusto y lo trago por accidente, cuando Odolwa miro eso sonrió.

 ** _– He perdido –_** Dijo Odolwa a Natsu **_– Parece que mi energía en este mundo es muy pequeña, pero aún fuerte, me derrotaste si sobrevives a mi veneno, pronto controlaras un nuevo poder, joven asesino… pero te lo advierto, aun cuando soy el más fuerte mis hermanos no se quedan atrás, mi 2do hermano es mejor en defensa, el 3ro es el más ágil y rápido y el último son gemelos muy astutos, muéstrame cómo ganas las batallas, Igneel no Ko, Natsu Dragneel –_** Dijo desapareciendo poco a poco **_– Tomo te doy esto y esto –_** Dijo tomando la Hoshinegai reparando el filo y una espada más grande y larga, que tenía el filo carmesí **_– Sin duda eres único, dos espadas de 2 colores rojos en el filo, mi espada es una asesina de dioses, creo que en otros mundos se les llama [Longinus] y tu espada se reforzó, será más difícil ahora el romperla –_** Dijo el Dios a Natsu.

– Porque me las das – Pregunto confundido.

 ** _– Te las mereces –_** Dijo Odolwa **_– Muéstrame que tú eres el hijo de Igneel y detén a Majora –_** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía y solo quedaba su máscara.

 _– Parece que has purificado el espíritu del dios –_ Dijo Taya al mirar como la máscara parecía limpia y pura.

De la nada un brillante destello apareció y los llevó a otra parte, encima de un gran pilar con un hermoso cielo azul y muchas blancas nubes.

– Q-Q-Qué es e-e-eso – Pregunto Natsu con una débil voz.

Detrás de una cascada se veía una sombra, la cual era una cara gigante con brazos y piernas, un gigante, el cual dio un grito espantando a Taya quien se puso en la espalda de Natsu, hasta que noto algo.

 _– Espera… escucha… creo que trata de decirnos algo –_ Dijo Taya _– Creo que el grito o llanto, es un tipo de melodía –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien escuchó con sus oídos lo que hacía el gigante _– Pero no te quedes ahí, coge tu instrumento –_ Dijo Taya en una orden, molestando un poco a Natsu.

Natsu sin energías de replicar sacó su ocarina y toco lo que creía la melodía que parecía resonar con la del gigante (La oda del orden), entonces el gigante lanzó otro gemido.

 _–_ _˂Llamadnos_ _˃… Eso es lo que dice –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu.

De la nada todo brillo y el gigante desapareció, cuando el brillo termino, Natsu miro a todos lados y vio que estaba en un árbol.

 _– Las 4 personas de las que hablaba Tael… ¿Piensas que el espíritu que estaba encerrada dentro de la máscara era una de ellas? –_ Pregunto Taya a Natsu.

– Es… Bastan…te posible – Dijo muy cansado Natsu quien se veía pero a cada minuto.

 _– Eso me recuerda, acaso estás loco, comerte el veneno de un dios, aunque fue muy bueno, también fue muy idiota –_ Regaño Taya a Natsu como cierta pelirroja hubiera hecho antes que _ella – Solo trata de salvar a los otros 3 sin hacer cosas tan estúpidas como esa y además… bueno... hm… Sobre un inicio… ya sabes tu caballo, la ocarina… me disculpo, lo siento –_ Dijo con una sonrojo que la volvió un hada roja en vez de amarilla _– Ahora dejemos de esto, busquemos a la princesa y luego busquemos un antídoto –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu asintió.

Natsu olfateo el lugar y miró a su espalda donde vio a una joven chica no más grande que Wendy de cabello largo verde atado en una cola de caballo que al final tenía un adorno que ataba su cabello que al final era una flor, su piel era de una tonalidad canela oscura o madera, quien tenía los ojos de un color amarillo como el polen, sus labios tenían un color caramelo brilloso, vestía un vestido color rojo en la parte superior de manga larga y la falda era blanca como las plumas en el final de las mangas quien estaba descalza con unas hojas arriba de los pies, ella miro a Natsu y noto cómo corto la maleza.

 **– Quien es usted –** Preguntó la princesa Deku a Natsu.

– Mi… nombre es… N-Na-Na-Natsu y vengo a salvarla – Dijo con lo que podía sacar de voz.

 **– Por curiosidad, un mono se lo ha pedido –** Preguntó la princesa.

– Sí – Respondió Natsu.

 **– Lo supuse, usted huele a Mono… la verdad me preocupe cuando fue por ayuda, pensé que mi padre al ver que no volví, culpara al mono de secuestrarme y me dio miedo de que mi padre fuera tan lejos como para castigar al mono, pero eso no es posible verdad, Joo Jooo Joo –** Río pero al ver la cara de Natsu **–… No me digas, ¿En serio? –** Preguntó y vio como Natsu asentía, entonces suspiró **– Otra estúpida decisión padre… N-No hay tiempo que perder –** Dijo la princesa – **Rápido señor Natsu, podrían encontrar algo en donde meterme y llevarme al castillo –** Preguntó la princesa, pero Natsu solo alzo una ceja.

Natsu sacó una botella y la metió, hubiera reaccionado con emoción si tuviera energía.

 **– Rápido señor Natsu, de-deprisa, no hay ti-tiempo que per-perder, llevadme al castillo pro favor –** Pidió la princesa, Natsu asintió y con toda la energía que le quedaba camino.

Natsu salió del bosque y miró a todas partes, no tenía fuerza para usar su fuego o magia más bien, entonces con todo dolor, se puso la máscara Deku.

Tras sentir el peor dolor del mundo en su actual cuerpo, Natsu escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, con su fuerza corrió hasta llegar a una parte del agua, salto hasta llegar a un puente de madera y sintió el olor de las hadas, rápidamente entró en una flor se dirigió al santuario para ver a las hadas.

Cuando entro vio un haz de luz amarilla, la cual creo a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio ondulado, quien vestía con un vestido largo amarillo en su espalda estaban alas de mariposa, sus ojos cerrados al abrirlos eran de un hermoso color rosa con sus labios suavemente pintados de rojo daba una hermosa sonrisa.

 _– Mucho gusto sabio joven, yo soy **La Gran Hada De La Sabiduría** y quiero agradecerte por recuperar mi cuerpo a la normalidad –_ Dijo amablemente.

Natsu estaba por decir algo, pero tiró la botella la cual se abrió y tiró a la princesa, la cual miró a su héroe para decirle sobre ser cuidadoso, pero como la gran hada se espantaron al ver a Natsu vomitando más sangre a la vez que su poder mágico se debilitaba, como su cuerpo se retorcía, aunque la Deku miro como su héroe era un Deku, Natsu se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer vomitando aún más sangre.

 **– Estas bien Señor Natsu –** Preguntó la princesa preocupada.

– Sí, nada más dame un segundo y te llevare al palacio – Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **– Pero usted está muy mal, debe descansar –** Dijo preocupada.

– Un mago de Fairy Tail jamás deja a una persona en problemas, te llevaré ante tu padre y salvaremos al mono… es una promesa – Dijo pegando su frente con la de la princesa quien se sonrojo por la cercanía y las palabras de Natsu, pero se desplomó de un lado escupiendo más sangre, entonces la Gran Hada reaccionó.

 _– Pero porque estas de esa forma Taya –_ preguntó la Gran Hada a su súbdita.

 _– Él se comió el veneno de Odolwa –_ Reveló aterrando a la Gran Hada.

 _– Está loco –_ Gritó entonces sea cerco y lo abrazo.

Una energía amarilla rodeó al joven mago, entonces su magia se recuperaba como a la vez aumentaba, sintió cómo algo se liberó y más magia apareció, su cuerpo entonces empezó a sentirse mejor, su cuerpo empezaba a aceptar el veneno.

Unos minutos después la Gran Hada con un sonrojo en la cara se separó del joven quien tras unos segundos se paró mejor.

– Mi energía volvió y más fuerte – Dijo Natsu con su ánimo de regreso – Pero como – Pregunto.

 _– Con mi poder libere tu 2do origen y generaste más magia, entonces lo duplique para que de esa manera no murieras y después te sane y regenere tu magia perdida, de esa manera te salve del veneno –_ Dijo la Gran Hada a Natsu.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojó a la Gran Hada.

 _– S-S-Solo hice lo que debía ahora, ve y cumple tu misión –_ Dijo la Gran Hada sonrojada.

Natsu metió una vez más a la princesa en su botella y salió para llevarla con el pueblo Deku, pero al salir recordó que no dejaban paso a nadie que no fuera Deku, pero antes de ponerse la máscara miro su mano.

 _– Pasa algo –_ Pregunto Taya a Natsu.

– Solo quiero comprobar algo – Dijo mientras prendía su mano, para sorpresa de Taya fuego negro y luego en veneno – Así que puedo usar la **_[God Slayer]_** – Dijo con una sonrisa recordando lo que dijo Odolwa _– "Si sobrevives obtendrás un nuevo poder"_ … eh.

Natsu se puso la máscara y empezó el recorrido hacía el palacio Deku, con la llegada solo ignoro lo que decían los guardias y entró a la cámara real, donde vio como tenían una gran olla hirviéndose.

– Están por hacer de comer, me pregunto que será – Dijo Natsu con curiosidad.

 **– E-E-Eso será el mono, de-de-deprisa señor Natsu –** Dijo la princesa.

– Sabes, llámame Natsu, no me gusta que me digan Señor – Dijo Natsu a la botella.

 **– Esta bien, pero dese prisa y lle-lle-lléveme ante mi pa-padre por favor –** Pidió la princesa sonrojada por las palabras de Natsu y Natsu asintió.

Natsu se puso frente al rey y saco a la princesa de la botella que quien sabe cómo hizo para entrar, entonces el rey la ve.

 **– Oh, mi querida princesa, ¿Estas bien?, estaba tan preocupado –** Dijo el rey a su hija, pero su hija sacaba humo de las orejas.

 **– Estúpido padre –** Dijo lanzándose sobre su regordete padre, entonces los guardias se acercaron, pero al ver la cara enojada parecida a la de Erza que deba la princesa entonces se congelaron **– Pero que esperan, liberen a ese mono en este instante.**

Los soldados aterrados asintieron a las órdenes de la hija del rey y soltaron al mono, Natsu y la princesa fueron a verlo.

 **– Oh lo siento mucho señor mono, mi padre hace cosas estúpidas cuando está preocupado por mí** – Dijo en disculpa la princesa.

 _– No preocupar princesa, todo estar bien, pero, ¿Volver templo a normalidad? –_ Preguntó el mono.

 **– Sí, él se… *Cof**Cof* Natsu-san es quien ha logrado eso, arriesgando su vida, en serio estoy agradecida con usted –** Dijo la joven princesa sonrojada por llamar a su salvador en general sin usar palabras educadas **– por cierto mi nombre es Lilium (Es el nombre de una flor, no su nombre real).**

 _– Ya ver, entonces agradecer a usted Natsu-san por promesa cumplir –_ Dijo el mono inclinándose un poco.

– Por un amigo no es nada – Dijo Natsu golpeando su pecho.

 **– Como muestra de gratitud, nuestro mayordomo le ha preparado algo, tómelo como muestra de gratitud, así que acéptalo –** Dijo la Lilium a Natsu **– Lo encontrará en el santuario a la izquierda del templo saliendo del palacio.**

Natsu asintió y salió del palacio, entonces salto de unas plantas hasta llegar a la entrada de un santuario, donde al entrar miro al mayordomo.

 **– Natsu-sama, estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por la princesa y como muestra de gratitud, nosotros los Dekus te hemos preparado algo que creemos te será muy útil y yo te llevaré a él –** Dijo el mayordomo caminando hasta una sala.

Natsu entonces lo siguió, pero el mayordomo saco un paraguas donde empezó a volar y Natsu tras el mientras saltaba, fue una larga carrera, piedras que caían, saltos lejanos, pinchos que se derretían y fuego que no lo afectaba, sin duda muchas ventajas el ser un asesino de fuego capaz de derretir todo.

 **– Bien hecho Natsu, aquí tienes el objeto que te dije** – Dijo el mayordomo sacando de un cofre una máscara de jabalí **– Es la _Careta De Aromas_ y con ella tu olfato mejorará mucho –** Dijo el mayordomo entregándosela **– En realidad cuando te veo, me recuerdas a mi hijo, el cual se fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora incluso sentí que corría contra mi propio hijo… lo siento, te he despistado, aun si soy viejo soy muy rápido –** Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa **– Si quieres salir más rápido entra en esa luz, te llevará a la entrada del bosque, cuídate Natsu-sama –** Dijo dando una reverencia.

Natsu apareció en la entrada del bosque y vio la luna en su punto más alto, lo que indicaba que tenía 2 días más para poder entrenar, ya que tenía un plan.

* * *

Natsu se fue a la cercanía de ciudad reloj y entrenó con sus 2 espadas el Nitoryu Ougi (Estilo de 2 espadas) y su magia asesina y cuando llego el 3er día tocó la canción del tiempo regresando al 1er día y en el sur de cuidad reloj.

– Entonces qué hacemos – Preguntó Natsu a Taya.

– _Por ahora lo mejor es continuar con la aventura e ir a la montaña al sur de ciudad reloj –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien asintió y salió corriendo.

Tras que el caballero o guardia dejara pasar a Natsu, este miro como la tierra se empezaba a congelar de un punto a otro, entonces vio debajo un tipo de lagarto con solo los brazos y cola y con su cara tapada con una armadura.

– Qué es esa cosa – Pregunto Natsu a su hada.

 _– Eso es un_ **_Dodongo_** _y es un reptil que se mueve muy lento, solo debes rodearlo y atacarlo por la espalda –_ Dijo Taya informando a su maestro.

Natsu salto y con un disparo de fuego calcinó al monstruo.

 _– A veces pienso que eres muy cruel con los pobres monstruos o simplemente me dan un poco de pena –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien simplemente respondió con.

– No es mi culpa que sean muy débiles.

Natsu subió al otro lado de la montaña, donde estaba tapada por un muro de hielo, Taya le dijo sobre usar una estalactita (Creo), y que usara algo para dispararle 2 veces, pero Natsu solo lo rompió con su fuego de dios, continuando con su aventura.

 _– Sabes, creo que eres el elegido más injusto del mundo –_ Dijo Taya al ver la monstruosa fuerza de Natsu.

– No es mi culpa – Dijo Natsu, pero de la nada, algo sale de la nieve y Natsu lo incinera de un golpe – Pero qué diablos fue eso – Pregunto sorprendido.

 _– No lo sé, lo desintegraste antes de que lo viera –_ Dijo Taya pero noto como un ser hecho de caparazón con piernas para saltar salió de la nieve _\- Ah, eso es un Teklite Azul, es un monstruo muy débil para alguien como tú –_ Dijo Taya con simpleza y verdad.

Continuando en su camino un gran muro de nieve los bloqueaba, pero antes de que Taya dijera algo, esta se derretía como casi todo cuando Natsu pasaba ya que era un dragón de fuego después de todo, entonces continuaron y leyeron un cartel.

 _– "Este es el camino a la punta de la montaña, tened cuidado con las tormentas y ventiscas, los muros de hielo los pueden romper fácilmente los Gorons"… Eso dice –_ Dijo Taya al leer el letrero.

Natsu tomo un camino libre y miro una cabaña, además de mirar lo que sería su próximo templo.

 ** _– Entonces así es como termina y avanza… sin duda será de gran ayuda si completa todo… pero será capaz de hacerlo o perderá todo antes de lograrlo –_** Dijo una voz a lo lejos mirando a Natsu y taya.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto tenemos un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado la pelea, en realidad una vez termine el cap. anterior, empecé este, ya que quería despertar estos poderes de Natsu y por eso es que me esmere en la batalla, dado que el 1er jefe es un dios maligno humano lo considere como el más fuerte de los sub-jefes, pero los otros no será menos, ya que Natsu en cada pelea, obtendrá más experiencia y nuevos poderes._**

 ** _Ahora, para poder continuar el fic y poder hacer lo demás, necesito que me digan lo que ustedes elijan, quieren que el alma de Fierce Deity sea de un hombre o una mujer (Aclaro que Natsu siempre sera hombre aun su Fierce es una mujer, como lo diré si escogen esa opción), entonces espero que dejen un Review con su opinión, ya que eso afectara la historia y explicara algunas cosa y..._**

 ** _sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos la próxima._**


	5. Darmani, Gorons y Última Voluntad

**_Reviews: Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6.- Darmani, Gorons y Última Voluntad._**

Natsu miro todo el lugar, pensó en entrar a la cabaña y hablar con las personas dentro de ellas, pero una nota apareció y dijo que no lo hiciera y que fuera a la espalda de la cabaña, Natsu al ver por 3ra o 4ta vez esos mensajes todos muy ciertos, decidió confiar en ella y evitar entrar en la cabaña para ir por el camino que había detrás de la casa de madera, done siguió un camino esquivando criaturas de nombres **_[Wolfos Blancos]_** que esquivo para evitar perder tiempo, entonces llegó a una sonsa que parecía ser habitados por criaturas desconocidas.

Pero Natsu no veía a nadie o a nada, entonces continuo y leyó un mensaje en la nieve.

 _– "Toda verdad se esconde de la vista y cada mentira siempre es vista, que las plumas te sirvan de camino para poder ver la verdad"…_ Que crees que signifique – Pregunto Natsu a su hada.

 _– Tal vez a… –_ Pensó Taya y miro el camino al sendero y unas alas flotando _– Que hay un camino invisible y veas los lugares con plumas para poder saltar y llegar a ese santuario –_ Dijo Taya con orgullo de resolver el problema.

Natsu asintió y salto con mucho cuidado de no caerse, hasta que llego al final de los precipicios mágicos, donde entro al santuario de hielo, el cual por algún motivo le recordaba a su rival y el rival de su rival como a cierta maga de hielo y del tiempo.

En ese lugar solo estaban unos arbustos y un gran cofre donde tomo lo que había dentro y encontró unos lentes rojos con la mica morada y un símbolo raro, Natsu se los probó y vio como había un cofre escondido entonces Taya dice.

 _– Esos son los lentes de la verdad, te dejan ver cosas que están escondidas a la vista –_ Natsu se impresiono y agarro un cofre oculto y encontró una rupia morada de 50 como valor, entonces Natsu sale de la cueva y ve las columnas que salto y las volvió a saltar, pero algo estaba en el camino y se impresiono.

Delante de sus ojos un fantasma de una criatura, la cual Natsu considero un Goron.

Su cuerpo tenía la espalda de piedra y su cuerpo era de color café claro, su cuerpo era robusto y muy musculoso, casi como Elfman o menos, pero más fuerte sin duda, su cabello blanco con sus ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, su cuerpo con cicatrices y raros tatuajes, eso era un hombre de los que Elfman quisiera ser, entonces el mago miro de pies a cabeza al hombre Goron.

 **– ¿Sera posible-goro?, ¿Puedes verme-goro? –** Pregunto el fantasma y Natsu asintió **– Si de verdad puedes verme, entonces sígueme-goro –** Pidió el fantasma.

Natsu empezó a perseguir al fantasma, lo que le recordó a cierta maga maestra de cabello rubio, pero solo continuo siguiendo al fantasma, por el poblado por la entrada y por la cabaña hasta llegar a unas escaleras que subió con rapidez y llegar a otra cueva protegida por un joven congelado y el otro era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros vidriosos temblando de frío por no poseer camisa y no era tan musculoso como el fantasma que seguía pero solo vio como el fantasma entro y Natsu entro también.

En esa cueva habían muchas tumbas, lo que le indicaba a Natsu que entro a un cementerio de la tribu Goron, entonces camino a donde estaba el Goron y quedo frente a la tumba más grande del lugar, donde entonces el gran Goron hablo.

 **– Una extraña persona me dijo que una persona lograría verme, llegaría pronto-gorro –** Dijo el Goron a Natsu **– Y parece que se ha cumplido-gro –** Dijo el hombre al joven **– Mi nombre es Darmani Tercero-goro y el linaje de los legendarios héroes Gorons corre por mi sangre –goro, aunque me resulta extraño decirlo, cuando estaba vivo fue un veterano y renombrado guerrero-goro... sí-goro, cuando estaba vivo-goro… Pero de todos modos-goro… ahora estoy muerto-goro, estaba bien hasta que fui al _Pico Nevado_ por mi cuenta, esperando poder ahuyentar a un Demonio-goro… el había causado grandes estragos en el pueblo Goron-goro… entonces la ventisca de Pico Nevado me llevo hasta el valle-goro… y ahora-goro… estoy aquí-goro… que exasperante-goro… Como soy, solo puedo ver como el pueblo Goron es enterrado en la nieve-goro… Abre muerto pero no puedo descansar en paz-goro… y tú eres capaz de usar magia ¿verdad-goro?, la extraña criatura me dijo que podías usar magia-goro… ¡Te lo suplico-goro!… ¡Regrésame a la vida con tu magia-goro!...**

– Lo siento, pero esa magia es una magia prohibida y la única que conozco tardaría 8 años y muchos sacrificios, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer – Pregunto Natsu al Goron con algo de pena al no poder ayudarlo con su poder.

 **– Si eso está fuera de tu alcance entonces te pido hagas esto en su lugar-goro –** Dijo Darmani a Natsu – **_Sana_ mi pesares-goro, lo que sea está bien-goro… solo** **_sana_ mis pesares –**goro.

Natsu entonces saco su ocarina y recordó el poder de la canción que le enseño el vendedor de máscaras felices y toco la canción de la curación, entonces Darmani dijo.

 **– Vaya canción más tranquilizadora-goro… mis pesares están esfumándose con la canción-goro –** Dijo a la vez que recordaba sus últimos momentos, de cómo la gente… su gente la apoyaba y esperaban su regreso **– Joven héroe, no tengo derecho de decir o pedir más, pero te los suplico-goro… salva a mi pueblo de esta maldición-goro –** Dijo el Goron desapareciendo y quedando como una máscara.

Natsu tomo la máscara y dijo.

– Cuenta conmigo Ossan – Y Natsu salió de la cueva.

Natsu rápidamente salió de la cueva y miro a su alrededor, bajo las escaleras y miro todo el terreno, el supuso que para poder entrar al reino de los Gorons debía ser uno, pero era mejor el confirmar eso, entonces se dirigió al pueblo Goron y vio a un pobre Goron hecho volita y lo hubiera dejado pasar, de no ser porque Taya le dijo sobre los poderes y habilidades de los Gorons, al tocar su caparazón entonces este salió y dijo.

 **– En que puedo ayudarle-goro –** Pregunto el temblante Goron.

– Mi nombre es Natsu y donde están todos – Pregunto Natsu al Goron tras haberse presentado.

 **– Todos están dentro del templo Goron-goro y solo puede abrirte la puerta el guardián de la puerta-goro o a menos que seas un Goron y hagas la entrada-goro, pero como no eres un Goron entonces debes pedirle permiso al guardián Goron-goro –** Dijo el Goron a Natsu.

– Y donde este el guardián Goron – Pregunto Natsu al guardia.

 **– Ese soy yo-goro –** Dijo el Goron con orgullo.

– Entonces me abriría la puerta por favor – Pidió Natsu y el Goron asintió, haciéndose bolita y saltando, golpeando con su espalda de rocas con el suelo y haciendo que una puerta debajo de ellos e abriera.

 **– La puerta está abierta-goro –** Dijo el Goron con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo Natsu bajando para entrar al santuario.

* * *

Natsu una vez entro casi se arrepintió, ya que un gran llanto estaba en el lugar, entonces vio como los Gorons tapaban sus oídos con sus manos para evitar escuchar el llanto, Natsu vio de donde provenía y fue a ver el motivo para calmar al bebe, ya que tenía experiencia con Happy, Romeo y muy cortamente con Asuka, entonces corrió hasta ese lugar.

Natsu al entrar miro a un bebe que no dejaba de llorar y se acercó a él con sus manos en sus orejas y dijo.

– Ya no llores, porque estas llorando – Pregunto Natsu al bebé.

 **– Buaaa Hughhh Waaaa Buaaaaa, mi padre no regresar y mi hermano Darmani –** Dijo para volver a llorar, Natsu supo que no escucharía nada sino era o su padre y Darmani, entonces pensó en que su máscara ayudaría en algo.

Natsu salió del cuarto del niño y salió escondiéndose en un lugar oscuro donde nadie lo viera, entonces miro la máscara Goron en su mano, aun si no era Darmani entonces tal vez escuche a alguien de su tribu, por lo cual suspiro y se puso la máscara.

* * *

 ** _****SI NO QUIEREN LEER LA TRANSFORMACIÓN PRESIONE [A] (VAYA A DONDE TERMINA ESTE MENSAJE) ****_**

Natsu tras ponerse su máscara, su cuerpo sufrió un doloroso transformamiento, sus huesos se rompieron pedazo por pedazo y su cuerpo fue obligado al crecer cuando sus huesos se reformaron más grandes y pesados, sus entrañas se encogían y expandían, su cuerpo se hacía más robusto y más grande desgarrando la piel entonces en la espalda una gran cantidad de rocas salían desde los huesos y formaban la espalda, su estómago se abrió y se cerró, sus brazos se volvieron como troncos a la vez que sus dedos se rompían y se restauraban por la obligación del cuerpo a crecer, entonces una luz lo rodeo y soltó un grito desgarrador como lo que sentía en su interior.

 ** _****LEER DESDE AQUÍ SI PULS_** ** _O EL BOTÓN [A] (FIN DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN) ****_**

* * *

Cuando el grito término Natsu quien estaba escupiendo saliva y tratando de no vomitar sangre estaba respirando agitadamente, entonces se para cómo puede y para gracias de Dios, nadie escuchó su grito por el llanto del bebé.

Natsu cuando se paró media casi 1.89, su aspecto cambió drásticamente, su cabello rosa era ahora de color blanco como el de Mira pero conservando el color rosado en unos mechones, pero en una tonalidad más cercano al rojo, su cuerpo era de un color arena y en su espalda tenía rocas que se amoldaba y no parecían rocas sino una espalda humana color arena, su cuerpo era casi tan musculoso como Laxus, sus ojos eran de un color negro azabache y no llevaba camisa solo un pantalón holgado blanco y en su cintura estaba su amada bufanda, además de que tenía tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, tenía un collar y su cara era más salvaje, en su estómago una cicatriz y en su hombro debajo de su marca de Fairy estaba el símbolo de los Gorons, un detalla más era la cara del peli rosa que era más madura y en sus manos unos guantes de metal.

Natsu salió del callejón y fue con el niño Goron que lloraba, al entrar todos miraron con sorpresa a quien había entrado al cuarto, estaban muy impresionados y llenos de alegría, entonces Natsu se acercó al niño.

 **– Buaaa Hughhh Waaaa Buaaa Papá, Darmani no regresan-goro, tengo frío papa-goro –** Lloraba el niño entonces vio a quien estaba frente a él y se sorprendió **– Darmani-goro –** Grito el niño al ver a Natsu quien estaba por negar **– Darmani sabes donde esta papá verdad-goro –** Pregunto el niño ilusionado y cuando Natsu lo vio le recordó a cierto niño mago de fuego que lo admira mucho y no pudo más que decir.

 **– No te preocupes iré por tu padre, pero escucha muy bien, un niño no debe de llorar entendido –** Dijo y el bebé asintió y dejo de llorar para alegría de los demás Gorons, entonces Natsu salió del templo Goron.

Natsu rápidamente grabo el olor del niño y con su olfato encontró una pila de nieve que se descongelo cuando Natsu estaba cerca mostrando a un anciano con su espalda de rocas que no parecían sino que eran como la espalda normal pero más gris con su piel de color arena, su cabello canoso largo con su cara arrugada y una barba de chivo muy grande y canosa y sus extremidades muy flacas, quien solo vestía un pantalón café y un bastón, entonces Natsu prendió su cuerpo en fuego y derritió el hielo, entonces el anciano hombre hablo.

 **– Hugh, Que estaba haciendo-goro –** Pregunto el anciano Goron **– Oh-goro, ya es tan tarde-goro, debo irme rápido-goro –** Dijo el anciano a sí mismo, pero de la nada mira quien está delante de él **– Oh, pero si no es más que Darmani-goro… pero se supone que estás muerto-goro, acaso estaré alucinando-goro… aunque puede ser por el poder mágico del _Pico Nevado_ -goro –** Decía el anciano hombre **– Hum-goro, estoy atontado-goro… Pero-goro, eso es imposible-goro, si eres una ilusión te eliminare en este instante-goro –** Dijo dándose la vuelta pero algo lo detuvo.

 **– Espero, si usted es el líder Goron debe saber que su hijo está muy preocupado por usted** – Dijo Natsu al anciano hombre **– Y no soy una ilusión –** Aclaró.

 **– Que mi hijo está preocupado por mí-goro… como sabes eso-goro –** Pregunto el anciano hombre.

 **– Vengo del pueblo y acabo de calmarlo, pero está muy preocupado y lo extraña mucho –** Dijo Natsu contando lo sucedido antes de llegar.

 **– Mi hijo está preocupado por mí-goro… lo siento tanto hijo, pero tu padre está muy ocupado-goro –** Dijo el anciano hombre y luego miro a Natsu quien creía que era Darmani **– Rejuvenecido o joven Darmani-goro, ya seas una ilusión o un fantasma no importa-goro, si estas preocupado por lo que le pase a mi hijo-goro… entonces toca esta canción que tocare con mi tambor para que se duerma-goro… aunque debes de recordarla-goro, ya que era la canción que tocaba para ti cuando eras aún más joven-goro –** Dijo sacando un tambor de quien sabe dónde.

Entonces el anciano empezó a tocar pero en 4 ocasiones no recordaba más que el inicio y solo eso fue lo que Natsu aprendió.

 **– No es que se me haya olvidado, es que hay tanto frío que no puedo tocarle bien –** Se excusó el anciano hombre, pero eso no ayudaba a Natsu.

Natsu con un suspiro salió a donde estaba la gente Goron y ver si la parte inicial de la canción tranquilizaba al bebé, entonces Natsu fue a donde había entrado, cabe decir que se sintió raro al volverse una bola y que pinchos de metal salieran de su espalda y que eso incrementara su velocidad, pero gracias a Dios era el mismo y no un transporte.

Entonces una vez más llego a donde el bebé Goron y saco su ocarina que como con la forma Deku, se transformó mágicamente en un tambor y toco el inicio de la canción.

 **– Esa canción-goro… es la canción que papá toca para mí siempre antes de dormir-goro… cantare la siguiente parte-goro –** Dijo el bebé Goron cantando lo que faltaba y Natsu toco la canción (La Nana Goron) y tras acabarla **– Esto es como-goro… si papá-goro… bien-goro… a mi lado-goro –** Dijo el niño quien cayo dormido tras escuchar la canción.

Natsu vio como no solo el bebé que se hizo bola sino todos los Gorons terminaron dormidos, entonces vio como Taya estaba en su cabeza durmiendo felizmente, entonces Suspiro, entonces salió del templo y miro alrededor.

Natsu puso con cuidado de no despertar a Taya en su bufanda y entonces se hizo bolita y salió corriendo a donde recordó le dijo el anciano Goron estaba el pico evado, pero para su suerte, el mago era de fuego y el frío aun siendo bajo cero se congelaba, entonces con Taya dormida Natsu paso al lado de la cabaña de madera y vio que había un tipo de circuito que no solo no le importo en nada sino que hasta se derritió por el calor que emanaba Natsu en ese momento, pero el fuego era leve para no despertar a Taya.

Entonces llego a lo que era el Monte de Pico Nevado, donde sintió la presencia de algo, entonces con su olfato sintió el aroma de un Goron, pero a la vez algo más… tenebroso, entonces sacó su Tambor y toco la nana de Goron y algo paso, la repentina ventisca se detuvo y un gigante Goron se durmió, pero su cuerpo era gris como si lo hubieran descongelado por una eternidad y no parecía tener calor corporal, entonces el Goron se durmió y cayó al barranco.

Natsu se hizo bolita y rodo aplastando las bolas de nieve que iban por él y llego a la entrada del Templo De Pico Nevado.

Entonces vio cómo había unas estalactitas cubriendo algo y un monstruo de niebla, entonces con su pie mando una onda de calor y derritió el lugar destrozando al monstruo a la vez.

Natsu noto una piedra y con la mayor sutileza del mundo movió lo que era la piedra a la entrada del Templo De Pico Nevado.

Entro a lo que era una puerta congelada y un Wolfo blanco entonces Natsu (Aun en Forma Goron) suspiro y golpeo al Wolfo con su puño prendido en fuego a la vez que derretía por su calor el hielo que detenía una puerta, pero tomo la que no estaba congelada y entro, para ver un campo de piedra con unas estatuas que lanzaban una ventisca helada, pero a la vez vio una rampa y un olor llego a su nariz.

Natsu entonces empezó a correr a la vez que se hizo bolita y salto el obstáculo, quedando en una porción de tierra, donde entonces concentro fuego en sus dedos y disparo debajo de la siguiente puerta y un hada se liberó de su burbuja, pero no se movía, Natsu suspiro y se quitó la máscara y se puso la careta de la gran hada y la hada extraviada se acercó a Natsu para luego desaparecer del lugar, entonces Natsu miró a otro lugar y bajo en una roca que tenía unas aberturas disparó su fuego, sin embargo algo detenía su fuego, entonces disparó más y más, hasta que Taya habló con el mago.

 _– Y si usas los lentes de la verdad para ver si no hay algo estorbando –_ Natsu entonces se lo pudo y miró que había una piedra deteniendo su camino.

Natsu busco otro lugar y lo encontró entonces con un disparo de fuego, reventó la burbuja, de la cual salió un hada color azul, la cual al ver la careta de la gran hada fue a donde estaba Natsu y al tocarlo, desapareció como la 1ra, entonces Natsu miro que habían 2 caminos, uno que se tenía que saltar y una puerta más adelante, él debía de escoger entre las 2.

Natsu al olfatear el lugar entró a la que estaba saltando y al entrar vio a un Hada Extraviada, donde la vio y la toco, haciéndola desaparecer, entonces vio un cofre y lo abrió, donde encontró el mapa que le entrego a Taya, ya que era inútil en sus manos.

Salió del cuarto y regresó a la entrada que estaba delante del pasillo donde estaba y entró, entonces miro como a su alrededor era muy espacioso y a la vez era llenaba por muchas cosas altas, pero Natsu olfateo el lugar y se tiró, Taya se sorprendió y bajo, Natsu se puso la máscara de Goron y tras el infernal sufrimiento lo que siempre molestaba a Taya, miro como Natsu camino con algo de dificultad y entró a la lava, Taya se asustó, pero vio como no le afectaba en lo más mínimo y recordó que los Gorons eran muy resistentes al calor de la lava y combinado con la resistencia al fuego de Natsu, la lava no era más que agua un poco caliente.

Natsu llego a un interruptor y este hizo aparecer un cofre y Natsu al abrirla encontró a un hada extraviada, la cual al tocarla, desapareció, entonces subió a donde lo había llevado la puerta anteriormente, entonces entro en otra recamara y vio como había 2 piedras sobre un camino, entonces Taya le sugirió llevar la piedra a donde se encontraba el final del camino.

Natsu al moverla vio un cofre, pero decidió que lo mejor era mover la roca 1ro, por lo cual lo movió hasta el final y llegó a presionar otro interruptor que hizo aparecer otro cofre que tomo y Natsu salto con fuego y llegó a tomar lo que había una Hada Extraviada, la cual era su 5ta hada, bajo y tomo el 2da llave pequeña, salió del cuarto y vio un área oculta por hielo y lo descongelo con su fuego, entonces estaba en la misma sala del inicio y vio una puerta sellada, ignorando al Wolfo Blanco entró a la sala nueva de la mazmorra.

Entonces vio más cosas congeladas, sin duda ese lugar le recordaba a cierto compañero de su gremio a quien no toleraba, pero le restó importancia, entonces noto un nuevo cofre, lo abrió y dentro de él había unos objetos en una botella, Taya se sorprendió al verlos.

 _– Imposible eso es…–_ No termino su frase lo que molesto a Natsu, pero al ver la cara de Natsu esta dijo _– Eso es llanto de Estrella, es muy rara y con el polvo de hadas se pueden crear muchas cosas –_ Dijo con una sonrisa Taya y vio como Natsu guardaba el objeto.

 _– Por ahora olvidémonos de esta sala y continuemos –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu decidió hacer casos a las palabras de su hada.

Natsu olfateo el lugar y miro una caja, entonces concentro fuego negro en su mano y lo lanzó a una caja quien se destrozó y liberó a un hada extraviada, entonces se quitó la máscara Goron y se puso la careta de la gran hada y el hada vino a él, entonces el hada desapareció del lugar, siendo una nueva hada extraviada.

Natsu prendió su puño en fuego negro, ya que el fuego de dios era para destrucción según dijo Zancrow, por lo cual para destrozos sin que el fuego contrarrestó la mínima destrucción lo usaba, entonces golpeó la pared, la cual tenía grietas y encontró otro camino.

Una vez más tenía mucho hielo y eso ya empezaba a molestar a Natsu, como en la entrada, concentró fuego en su pie y esta vez de dragón y con un pisotón libero una gran onda de expansión de fuego que descongelo todo el lugar, a la vez que dejo todo en una temperatura ambiental, peor el fuego regreso a la 1ra planta y los Wolfos escaparon de sus jaulas de hielo, quienes fueron contra Natsu por su espalda, pero Natsu saco su Katana y los corto, al momento que se vuelven humo y se convirtieran en una bebida que según Taya le había dicho recargaba su magia, por lo cual Natsu la tomo y se la bebió, recuperando su magia en ese momento.

Natsu olfateando una vez más el lugar, se fijó en un lugar de la pared, donde entonces Natsu salto con fuego en su pie y salto hasta llegar a ese lugar y como imaginaba había una habitación escondida en ese lugar, entonces continuo caminando hasta llegar a un cofre y al abrirlo estaba un hada, la cual al tocarla desapareció, entonces Natsu salió de ese lugar y regreso al 1er cuarto y vio como todo seguía igual de caliente gracias a él.

Natsu salto hasta llegar a un cofre y al abrirlo tenía una llave pequeña, entonces Taya dijo a Natsu un camino el cual tomo y entro a una nueva habitación, donde encontró que habían nieblas y casi nada de hielo, pero para ahorrarse la molestia piso el suelo con una onda expansiva de calor y derritió a las nieblas, entonces miro unos extraños pedruscos.

– Y que hacemos ahora – Pregunto Natsu a su hada ayudante y Taya respondió.

 _– Es posible que sea un tipo de juego –_ Natsu entendió eso pero no como era el juego _– Para empezar, los pilares pueden ser interruptores –_ Natsu asintió a las palabras del hada _– Tal vez haya que enterrarlos y hacer que otros pilares salgan hasta encontrar una forma._

Entonces Natsu golpeo el orden del cual decía Taya hasta que después de casi media hora encontraron a puerta que buscaban para alivio de los 2.

Entraron a una nueva habitación y Natsu esperaba que no fuera otro puzle, ya que como Taya aprendió hace unos instantes atrás, Natsu no es de usar la cabeza, pero para su suerte, estaban en una pista y no en una sala, entonces Natsu quien estaba con la máscara puesta, se hizo bolita y se prendió en fuego, chocando contra un muro quien lo detuvo pero descongelándolo, entonces miró otra rampa y corrió con fuego en los pies, hasta que vio una puerta sin cerradura, por lo que se hizo bolita una vez más y se fue a estrellar contra la puerta.

Natsu entro y como una vez más la puerta se cerró, a la vez que un mago esquelético color azul apareció, donde Taya lo vio y dijo.

 _–_ _Es un Wizzrobe. Tendrás tu oportunidad justo cuando empiece a atacar. Estate atento y a por él –_ Dijo Taya a su compañero quien asintió _– Lo mejor es esperar a ver dónde sale, ya que suelen transportarse y luego atacar, para escapar y rehacer ese mismo momento._

Natsu miro a sus alrededores, se puso en medio y apenas salía este giraba y atacaba antes de que lanzara su ataque, lo que hacía que el mago desapareciera y se repitiera el acto, así hasta que una vez salió de un transportador y se separó, pero Natsu una vez más, gracias a su olfato, detectaba al original y disparaba, entonces lo venció y un cofre apareció.

Natsu se acercó y abrió el cofre y dentro se encontraba una botella con algo blanco y Taya los reconoció.

 _– Eso es alma blanca de lágrimas nevadas –_ Natsu miro a su hada con una ceja alzada _– Es una concentración de nieve mágica de gran calidad que se convierte en agua y es purificada, eso con las anteriores pueden crear muchas cosas con las grandes hadas –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu la guardo.

(Sí alguien se pregunta porque no le de las flechas de fuego a Natsu, si han jugado el juego, es sencillo, para que no se las coma y el fácilmente puede impregnar de fuego las flechas y lanzarlas, por eso no se los puso).

Natsu salió y vio que no entro en una cámara en la parte donde estaba y con forma de volita regreso, entrando, encontró el aroma de un hada, pero no la veía, entonces al ver las múltiples molestias, Natsu hizo lo de siempre y creo una onda expansiva de calor que derroto a todos los monstruos, aunque se impresionaba de que pase a que los usara muy seguido, este no se cansaba y se preguntaba qué tan grande era su poder mágico ahora.

Pero negó y miro que no había un camino, entonces olfateo, pero no había camino, entonces tomo los lentes y vio un caminito a una puerta escondida, Natsu sonrió y salto hasta llegar a la puerta escondida y libero un cofre donde estaba un hada atrapada, entonces Taya dijo.

 _– Ahora que lo veo bien, tus poderes como un Dragon Slayer son muy buenos en momentos como este, donde puedes oler a las hadas y saber sobre escondites –_ Dijo Taya halagando y subiendo el Ego de Natsu.

 **– Lo sé, este es el poder que me dio Igneel –** Dijo con aún más orgullo el asesino de dragones, entonces la hada ahora roja Taya pregunto a Natsu.

 _– Cuando todo esto termine… me contarías de Igneel y tus amigos._

 **– Claro –** Dijo con aun suave sonrisa al hada quien se alegró.

Natsu al terminar bajo del estante y miro una puerta a la cual entraron y llegaron a la 1ra sala donde estaban, Natsu alzo una ceja al ver eso, pero como en el inicio con sus fuertes pies piso el suelo y una onda de calor golpeo todo e hizo aparecer un cofre que rápidamente tomo y una nueva llave pequeña, por lo cual entro una vez más al lugar y entonces noto una puerta congelada y Natsu se preguntaba, porque no había descongelado y empezado desde ahí y recordó que es más divertido de la forma de ir por donde no está bloqueado y luego por donde sí lo está.

Natsu derritió el hielo y entro al cuarto y casi grita al ver más porquerías de hielo, él era un asesino de fuego no de hielo, él no era feliz con el hielo, lo era con el fuego, con un demonio.

Natsu lanzo un rugido de fuego por el descontento y vio como todo se derritió y un cofre apareció, entonces con su agilidad de Dragon Slayer salto hasta llegar al cofre donde al abrirlo una nueva hada salió, siendo esta la 10ma hada extraviada, entonces y al tocar a Natsu esta desapareció.

Entonces Natsu salto hasta una puerta que se abrió cuando las 3 linternas se prendieron, entonces Natsu se subió a un nuevo círculo parecido al de las plataformas y lo golpeo y gracias a la fuerza dragonica como su poder Goron este se movió en menos de lo que un Elfman grita Otoko.

Natsu salto hasta una cámara que ya había entrado, donde se paró sobre un interruptor y un cofre se liberó y le saco una sonrisa al ver que no se equivocaba.

 _– Oye, si pasamos esta habitación antes, porque no lo hiciste antes –_ Pregunto Taya y Natsu respondió.

 **– Si no podíamos regresar de forma segura, pensé que lo mejor era dejar un rastro de aroma familiar y saber por dónde regresar y como ya no hay nada que no hayamos visto en este piso, no hay necesidad de seguir guardando esa hada –** Taya no supo cómo reaccionar, eso sin duda era una brillante idea.

Natsu se subió en una roca y salto impulsado con su fuego en su cuerpo Goron, entonces abrió el cofre y cuando toco al hada que salió del cofre entonces esta desapareció, Natsu entonces salió del cuarto y miro al pilar, entones Taya dijo.

 _– Si recuerdo bien, hay unas escaleras en la 2da planta, si vamos por donde estaba el hada con la cual usaste los lentes de la verdad entonces podrás salir a la 2da planta y tomar las escaleras que descongelaste –_ Natsu miro a Taya confundido.

 **– Por donde quedaba –** Pregunto Natsu Goron al hada quien tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

 _– Sígueme –_ Dijo el hada y Natsu asintió.

Natsu se tiró a la lava y tomó un camino, para entrar en una puerta y llegar al 1er pasadizo de la mazmorra, luego salto y entro a una habitación donde recordó había estado, se subió a la parte más alta que era la de una piedra y salto y entonces vio un camino que reconoció y efectivamente vio unas escaleras, entonces salto con fuego y llego a las escaleras y las subió.

Miro como el pilar tenía en su centro 4 piedras de hielo y Natsu con su puño alejo 3, pero no alcanzaba el 4ro, entonces Taya le dijo sobre que podía golpearlo si bajaba y sobre una puerta con cerradura, Natsu asintió y corriendo llego a un planta intermedia entre el 3er y 2do piso, donde golpeó el pilar de hielo y luego sonrió, entonces Taya dijo.

 **– Rápido esto aún no acaba –** Y apresuro a Natsu quien la mira y le respondió con.

 **– Ya voy, no te preocupes, dudo que alguien aparte del hermano de Odolwa pueda detenerme –** Dijo Natsu contando una gran verdad.

Natsu entró en la siguiente habitación y otro lugar incluso con más hielo, Natsu en serio empezaba a fastidiarse, con su pie mandó una inmensa onda expansiva de calor en todo el cuarto lo que derritió todo el lugar, sus pirado olfateo y se dirigió a dónde provenía el olor, entonces se quitó la máscara Goron y se puso los lentes de la verdad, la cual le mostro un espacio en blanco, Natsu alzo una ceja, pero mandó una pequeña flecha de fuego negro la cual rompió y el olor se hizo más grande.

 _– Que está pasando –_ Pregunto Taya al ver a Natsu quien saco la máscara de la gran hada y un hada salió volando y desapareció al tocarla _– Sabes, sin duda eres el elegido más injusto de todo el mundo –_ Dijo Taya una vez más.

– No es mi culpa, ya me arto el hielo en todas partes – Dijo Natsu – Como sea continuemos – Dijo marchando a su próximo destino, pero antes de tomar un jugo de magia.

Era casi tan sabroso como el fuego, pero no era mejor, aunque tal vez mejor que algunos fuegos que ha comida, peor continuo y subió a otro nivel, donde se encontraban 2 lagartos con espadas, pero Natsu noto algo en sus olores, entonces esquivo los ataques de los lagartos y los golpeó con sus puños desnudos 3 veces cada uno y estos en una pantalla de humo salieron 2 hadas extraviadas.

Entonces Natsu salió, pero no podía continuar, ya que la plataforma solo llegaba al 3er piso, entonces olfateo el lugar y se dio cuenta de algo, entonces se tiró y se puso los lentes de la verdad y vio un espacio, entonces Natsu quien se preparó salto y entro a ese lugar y vio un cofre, entonces lo abrió y ahí apareció la 15ta hada extraviada.

Natsu salto y con su fuego se impulsó y llegó al 3er piso y miro como su acceso era detenido por una pila de bolas de nieve y sobre un puente de madera, entonces evitando incinerar el puente, se puso la máscara y tras recuperarse del dolor de la máscara, la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando por cierto, se alejó y empezó a derrapar y en forma de bolita con unos picos de metal en su alrededor derribo cada una de las bolas de nieve.

Natsu entonces llego a otra parte con una rampa según le dijo Taya y continuo rodando hasta llegar al otro lado, entonces miro a su alrededor, y miro una flor Deku, entonces cambio de máscara seguidamente y la transformación de Goron a Deku fue 1000 peor que solo quitársela y volversela a poner.

Cuando acabado el infernal dolor de la transformación, Natsu se metió con su joven cuerpo a la flor Deku y voló hasta una esquina donde había una puerta y cambio una vez más a su yo original, entonces entro y las rejas se cerraron.

Natsu esperando una buena pelea ve que su oponente es el mismo esquelético mago de antes, entonces como la vez anterior espero y con su fuego le dio al mago, cuando lo golpeo 2 veces se duplico, pero para Natsu no fue nada del otro mundo, entonces se abrió una puerta donde entro y encontró un baúl enorme color azul.

 _– En este cofre debe estar la llave para pelear contra el hermano de Odolwa –_ Dijo Taya mirando el cofre.

– Sí – Dijo Natsu entonces lo abrió y saco una gran llave – Veamos como es el hermanito de Odolwa, Moete Kita Zo – Dijo prendiendo su puño en fuego de dragón.

 _– Pelearas con el fuego y veneno de Dios –_ Pregunto Taya a Natsu al saber que sus magias asesinas de dioses sería muy eficaz, pero Natsu dijo.

– No, el enemigo de este nivel es un Dios del Hielo y por ende tengo que ganarle con el fuego de mi padre – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Mi padre venció a estos Dioses y yo tengo que hacerlo también, puede que me apoye en ellos, pero será mi magia de Dragon que usare más que nada – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

Rápido los 2 bajaron al 3er piso y volvieron a subir, Natsu antes de subir se puso la máscara Goron y después del inmenso dolor, subió y rodó para pasar la rampa para llegar a la entrada del jefe, conde Natsu colocó la llave y entró.

Natsu entonces al entrar miro a un enorme toro congelado y sintió una enorme cantidad de energía maligna en él, entonces respiro y con su pie piso el suelo y derritió el hilo que ocultaba o congelaba al inmenso toro y de ahí se liberó y Taya lo reconoció.

 _– Ese es Goth el Dios Monstruo Mecánico –_ Dijo Taya _– Es muy poderoso y su hielo es más bajo que el bajo 0, dicen que no hay frío más bajo que el de su hielo –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu asintió.

 **– Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y soy el hijo de Igneel y seré tu oponente.**

El Dios libero una gran cantidad de energía mágica tras escuchar el nombre de Igneel y entonces un gran bramido de hielo Salió de su boca, Natsu esquivo eso y con su fuego se puso delante del toro quien a su vez empezó a correr hacía Natsu.

Natsu hizo lo mismo pero como estaba en su forma Goron, se quitó la máscara y corrió contra el Dios, al cual salto y en la espalda del bobino grito ** _[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un potente rugido daño la espalda del dios, el cual bramo de dolor.

 ** _– Maldito mocoso –_** Dijo el toro a Natsu quien lo miraba retadoramente **_– Sin duda eres hijo de Igneel, pero no importa no ganaras –_** Dijo volteandose a la vez que envolvía su cuerpo en un frio tan frio que ni Zero lograría obtener.

Natsu vio lo peligroso de ese hielo y entonces se encendió en fuego, entonces ambos chocaron una ataque de cuerpo, Natsu con un **_[Karyu no Tekken]_** y Goth con un ** _[Hyojin no Tsuno] (Cuernos del Dios del hielo)_** y ambos chocaron entre ellos creando una onda expansiva que golpeo todo el lugar.

Natsu y Goth se separaron y se vieron, los cuernos de Goth estaban intactos, pero el puño de Natsu estaba congelado, lo que lo molesto, su fuego se incrementó y derritió el hielo del dios.

Natsu noto todo el daño hecho por ese hielo, sus nerviosos estaban congelados, no podría usar su puño derecho, entonces desde dentro prendió su sangre, era arriesgado, pero logro calentar sus venas y descongelar sus nervioso, pero ere peligroso para su cuerpo el recibir ataques seguidos con ese hielo.

Natsu suspiro, no quería ganar con el poder que no fuera de su padre, pero tenía que ir enserio, pero probaría algo.

 ** _– [Modo Raienryu] –_** Y una gran cantidad de rayos y fuego lo cubrieron a la vez que un fuego negro tomaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo como una energía carmesí **_– [Modo Dokuenjin](Modo Dios de llamas venenosas) –_** Entonces los 4 poderes se unieron **_– [Modo Dokuraienruyijin] (sí, es un nombre bien puto largo que significa… Modo del dios dragón de llamas venenosas eléctricas)._**

Taya se sorprendió, ese era la forma más poderosa de Natsu y a la vez la que más magia consumía, pero entonces se lanzó contra el dios quien lo esperaba, una nueva fuerza golpe cada lado, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Natsu no sufrió tanto daño, alejándose de ese lugar.

Goth por otra parte obtuvo una pequeña fisura en su cuerno izquierdo, lo que lo molesto, entonces junto energía en su boca y grito **_[Hyojin no Dogo]_** y Natsu junto energía de varios colores en su boca y grito **_[Hoko]_** y un potente rugido de color carmesí-negro-naranja-amarillo salió de su boca, la cual choco contra el bramido, pero el bramido era menos efectivo y el ataque daño al dios del hielo.

Natsu corrió y con su puño grito ** _[Tekken]_** y golpeo la mandíbula de Goth y con sus pies grito **_[Kagitsume]_** y entonces en el centro de la boca más energía se reunía en su boca y grito **_[Hoko]_** y el rugido choco contra el estómago del dios que lo mando a volar, entonces reunió su magia en sus manos y boca y dijo.

 ** _– [Metsuryujin Ougi: Guren: Jigoku no Hanabira] (Estilo secreto del asesino del Dios Dragón: Loto Carmesí: Pétalos de la Flor Infernal) –_** De la nada una gran torrente de magias apareció donde estaba Goth y un círculo mágico apareció y 4 potentes rayos aparecieron cerrándose en forma de una rosa, la cual tenía un pétalo carmesí, uno amarillo, uno naranja y uno negro.

Tras eso la flor/rosa exploto y se escuchó el grito de Goth, Natsu sonrió, a la vez que se ponía en el suelo respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba pesado y era tomado por el frio que había sufrido luchando contra Goth, pero de la nada al pararse un aura maligna salió del lugar y lo congelo en pie y delante de él salió un muy lastimado Goth, sorprendiendo a Taya.

 _– Pero como, se supone que era más débil que…_

 ** _– Que soy más débil que mi hermano Odolwa –_** Interrumpió el dios al hada amarilla/blanca **_– Eso es cierto, pero él fue el 1ro en despertar –_** En ese momento un enorme signo de **[?]** apareció en la cabeza de Taya **_– Nosotros, los "hijo de Majora" fuimos revividos por nuestro padre/creador Majora, pero en un orden, aún cuando Odolwa era el más fuerte, en este momento soy más fuerte que él, quienes despertaron después del otro son más fuertes que el antecesor, por lo cual yo soy más fuerte que Odolwa como mis otros hermanos son más fuertes que yo –_** Revelo el Dios al hada.

Taya estaba aterrada, notando que Natsu no podría ni escapar, estaba terrada, pero Goth golpe la estatua y lo mando a volar, lo que aterro al hada, pero debido a su magia, el cuerpo de Natsu estaba intacto, pero sufrió al chocar contra una pared, entonces Taya fue a donde Natsu.

 _– Natsu estas bien –_ pregunto Taya preocupada por Natsu.

– No… tengo… energía – Dijo con una débil sonrisa, pero entonces miro lo que estaba cerca y sonrió, pero sintió el suelo temblaba violentamente, entonces miro como el enorme dios toro se preparaba para embestirlo y matarlo.

Natsu junto lo que podía de magia y levanto su mano creando para su sorpresa no solo un muro de fuego sino que el fuego era azul y como 5 muros de hielo negro aparecieron delante de él, entonces miro su mano, la cual tenía un aura fría en sus dedos.

– Como – Se preguntó sorprendido y Taya dijo.

 _– Cuando respiraste el aire para concentrar tu magia en tu estómago y lanzas desde tus rugidos como bramidos, succionaste, asimilaste y posiblemente convertiste el poder de Goth en tu mismo poder mágico… en pocas palabras al comer un poco de hielo cada vez que juntabas energías obtuviste el poder de la **[Gold Slayer]** del hielo **–**_ Natsu miro sorprendido a Taya al escuchar esa explicación.

Entonces el pilar se derrumbó y Goth parecía molesto con gritas en sus cuernos y grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero vio como Natsu estaba de pie con botellas verdes que recuperaban magia en el suelo y rojas como la que bebía ahora que recuperaba energía.

Entonces Goth se enfadó más, cubriendo su cuerpo en una armadura de hielo y corriendo contra Natsu, pero Natsu estaba listo y en su mano derecha creo una llama negra con partes carmesí y rayos dorados, en su otra mano estaba un fuego color azul con partes naranjas y un viento frío y dijo.

 _– "Dios Dragón que con tu fuego calcinas y destruyes a la velocidad del rayo con un poder tan grande que es un veneno para tus enemigos, tu quien gobiernas el Este y el Oeste quema todo con tus venenosos rayos… Dios Dragón que gobiernas el más frío del mundo en tus azules flamas y gran rugido de fuego que hasta los dioses tiemblan, congela todo como los derrites con sus frías garras, tú que gobiernas el Norte y Sur…" –_ Entonces Natsu alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza y unió ambas magias y creo un mini sol de poder extraordinario.

Goth trato de correr y evitar que eso lo tocara, ya que si lo hacía estaría muerto una vez más, pero era tarde.

 ** _– [Metsuryujin Ougi Kai: Guren: 4 Hoi-ten No Hi (Ion Hoi-ten No Hi)] (Nueva Arte Secreta Del Asesino Del Dios Dragón: Loto Carmesí: Sol de los 4 puntos cardinales) –_** Y el mini sol golpeo al Dios.

Una gran explosión y una inmensa cantidad de energía mágica fueron disparada y aun fuera de Pico Nevado se podía sentir, todo el mundo al sentir eso, se congeló por cierto miedo.

Cuando el sol se desvaneció solo quedaba un muy lastimado Goth quien con su última fuerza dijo.

 ** _– No solo el veneno de Odolwa… sino también mi hielo… Maldito, me recuerdas al imbécil de tu padre –_** Dijo con mucha ira en su voz **_– Aun si me derrotaste, mis hermanos serán peor que yo –_** Y con una sonrisa desapareció y solo quedo su máscara.

Natsu quien no tenía energía miro unas bebidas que regeneración de energía y la tomo, entonces se paro y tomo la máscara y como la vez anterior tanto Natsu como Taya fueron enviados a otro lugar.

En ese área blanca con nubes y una cascada, justo como la otra vez, entonces Taya pregunto.

 _– Quienes son… o que son ustedes –_ Entonces el gigante empezó a dar gruñidos, los cuales Taya lograba entender _– "G-u-a-r-d-i-a-n-e-s"… ¿Guardianes? – Pregunto Taya para decir luego – ¿Los guardianes sagrados de Terminia? –_ Natsu miro a Taya confundido _– Entonces ustedes son… Eso explicaría que hacen en los templos… Pero como es que los guardianes de Terminia –_ De la nada el guardián se retiraba ganándose la duda de Natsu _– No alto, espera aún tengo algunas preguntas._

Pero era tarde, el Guardián ya se había ido y estaban en otra parte.

Natsu y Taya estaban cerca de la caballa fuera del reino Goron, donde vieron como la nieve desaparecía y todo se descongelaba, entonces Natsu cayó al suelo para descansar su cuerpo un rato.

– Esa última técnica gastó más de lo que pensé – Dijo Natsu mirando las estrellas en el cielo – Mañana iré a ver a los Gorons, por ahora creo que practicare el poder del hielo.

 _– Porque no descansar –_ Pregunto Taya preocupada por su compañero.

– No creo que tengamos tal derecho, si descanso mal gasto tiempo y si uso ese tiempo para perfeccionar mi magias y poderes, entonces acabaré esto rápido y lograre descansar – Dijo Natsu parándose para buscar las bebidas que recuperan magia y energía a los alrededores.

Mientras eso pasaba, en una rama de un árbol cercano una sombra o la sombra que seguía a nuestro héroe desde el inicio sonrió y dijo.

 ** _– 2 dioses y 2 máscaras, 2 misiones cumplidas y una fuerte convicción, poderes y deseos… no ha madurado mucho pero es fuerte, pero lo será hasta el final –_** Pregunto la sombra desde el árbol.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto se acaba el capítulo, la batalla contra Goth empezó y termino, ahora Natsu obtuvo una nueva máscara, un nuevo poder que coincide con el de su rival, pero que a la vez es la de un dios._**

 ** _Con esto Natsu ha empezado a mejorar con su vida del héroe de los 3 días, pero eso no sea todo, posiblemente haya cambios en Natsu más adelante, pero sobre todo, tendré que dar un aumento de poder en algunos personajes, pero eso es para otra parte del fic, ahora mismo ni tiene tanta importancia._**

 ** _Ahora sobre la última pregunta que hice ya se decidió y Fierce será mujer y con esto es todo por hoy…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	6. Misiones y Nuevas Máscaras

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _88: Me alegra que te haya gustado._**

 ** _: Me alegra saber que te gusta._**

 ** _Artamiel19: Bastante regular, pero me quede esperando a ver el traje verde, no uno azul, uno verdeeeeeee._**

 ** _Miguel Unioa: Me alegra saber que te gusto y me agrada saber qeu te gusta mi forma de escribir, aunque tenga muchos horrores de ortografía._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7.- Misiones y Nuevas Máscaras._**

Natsu una vez llegada el amanecer fue directo a ver al líder Goron, ya que solo controlo sus nuevos poderes una sola vez estaba con su poder muy potente, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy frio y eso desprendía, un frío digno de llamarse bajo 0, pero trato de controlar su temperatura corporal con la magia de dragón.

Entonces llego con el líder de los Gorons quien lo esperaba alegremente en el centro del pueblo Goron.

EL viejo líder Goron quien era un anciano muy amable de cuerpo alto pero con sus extremidades temblando por el peso de su cuerpo, ya que aun cuando todos los Gorons poseían una piel morena clara, todo era por la piedra de la cual estaba conformado el cuerpo Goron y más el peso de su espalda donde las rocas concentran todo su peso.

 ** _– Joven Darmani te estaba esperando-goro –_** Dijo el anciano amablemente **_– Me alegro que hayas podido detener la maldad del pico nevado y por eso ya es tiempo de que mires esto-goro –_** Dijo El anciano a Natsu-Goron quien no sabía cómo reaccionar **_– Sígueme por favor-goro –_** Dijo el anciano caminando y Natsu yendo detrás de él.

Entonces caminaron hasta el Pico Nevado que ya no era nevado y entraron a una cueva y por el olfato de Natsu pudo oler que las hadas estaban cerca, entonces al entrar continuo por un camino algo oculto y llegaron a una hermosa cueva con tenues luces que rebotaban en las paredes de hielo, entonces encontraron una puerta y entraron y Natsu se sorprendió de lo que vio.

En una puerta estaba unos largos dibujos que contaban la historia de algo y pudo reconocer unas cosas, como las hadas, unos dragones, los Dekus y los Goron, pero se sorprendió al ver a 2 grandes dragones en la parte más alta de la pared y los vio, uno rojo con grandes ojos dorados que protegía la vida a su espalda, el otro negro como la noche sin estrellas que mostraba la muerte a su espalda, entonces los reconoció, Igneel y Acnologia.

 **– Esta es la historia que los Gorons guardamos-goro, el inicio de la creación de los 4 guardianes de Terminia-goro, la guerra dimensional donde la deidad principal combatió por este mundo y mundo que lucharon para dominar la tierra-goro, esta es la historia de Termina y como heredero de la raza Goron debes de conocerla-goro –** Dijo el anciano a Natsu quien a su vez no sabía que decir.

 _POV DEL LÍDER GORON._

 _Era hace mucho tiempo, cuando se creó la tierra de termina, el dios principal de este mundo, descansaba de haber creado la vida y la tierra, los frutos y el mismo agua y todo tan puro como un diamante, pero necesitaba descansar y reunir sus poderes._

 _Muchos siglos después el dios había tomado sus poderes y entrenaba como bajaba al mundo para ver a sus creaciones, era poderoso y honorable, sus ojos eran blancos y su poder eran increíbles, siempre llevaba una espada de doble hélice y sobre todo entrenaba como decía._

 _Cundo entrenaba, peleaba era ver como una fiera peleaba, pero era hermoso, era como el baile de 1 fiera más hermosa del mundo, sus suaves y ágiles como elegantes movimientos, sus ataques letales que demostraban una gran perfección, sus pies que se movían de manera sencilla como el viento, con unos puños que se entrenaban con la belleza más hermosa._

 _Pero un día una criatura menor de otro mundo quiso conquistar el mundo que nuestro dios creo, lo que lo molesto y fue a ver a la intrusa de ese lugar y apareció, un poderoso ser hijo de un dios y mortal, que llevaba una armadura dorada y una fuerza increíble y pelearon._

 _Fue una pelea igualada que el dios no esperaba, pero aun así gano la batalla, con todo y heridas, pues el hombre lanzaba armas muy peligrosas, pero a nuestra deidad le pareció alguien interesante y platicaron, donde el invasor revelo buscar algo conque divertirse y que no buscaba conquistar nada._

 _Pero entonces se fue y dijo que volvería para retar al dios de ese mundo una vez más._

 _Años pasaron y un nuevo ser apareció, pero esta era una diosa menor de otra dimensión que acepto el querer conquistar ese mundo y erradicar todo lo que no fuera creaciones de ella, pero para nuestro Dios eso fue un insulto y una nueva batalla nació de lo más alto de la calidad, una batalla de 2 dioses y lucharon._

 _La naturaleza que peleaba por la diosa contra el dios principal de este mundo y fue una batalla difícil de contemplar, pero el dios destruía cada criatura que la mujer mandaba para ganar, era la batalla de una fiera bestia contra la misma naturaleza y poco a poco la misma naturaleza temía al mismo dios quien las creo, ya que no era pacifista._

 _Era un dios de la luz y oscuridad como del castigo y el perdón, de la luna y de las estrellas, era un dios maligno y un dios de la justicia, pero eso la naturaleza y la diosa no lo entendería y eso era algo que tuvo que saber antes de poder enfrentarla, entonces cuando cada una de sus creaciones fueron erradicadas y las nuevas se negaban a pelear, ella sintió con su piel la ira de la deidad principal de termina y cuando estaba por acabar con ella, una flecha de luz que dado poco al dios miro como la diosa principal de ese mundo intervino y rescato a su diosa y se fue muy rápido, no quería pelear contra ese dios._

 _Unos años más después, una nota que dictaba la guerra entre dimensiones donde muchos seres vendrían._

 _Pero eso no le importaba a nuestra deidad nada lo detendría._

 _Un día una criatura de otro mundo cuadrúpeda de color blanco con un raro artefacto en su espalda con carias tablas donde se encontraban elementos, vino a par hablar con el dios de nuestro mundo y pedir una alianza para las guerra, ya que el dios era joven, un recién nacido, pero debido a que nuestro dios ya era temido por ser una fiera dudaba que algo pasara, con amabilidad negó con la cabeza y el dios de otro mundo acepto retirándose sin más haya de agradecer su estadía y su presencia, pero nuestro dios solo se despidió._

 _Entonces una vez más nuestro mundo fue tratado de ser conquistado por un ser llamado el Dios Bíblico y sus 4 serafines, pero el dios peleo contado y con guerreros lograron ahuyentar al dios, pero eso hizo que la deidad viera un lado que no había pensado._

 _Entonces una nueva amenaza recio en su mundo, una diosa de alto nivel con una bestia de 10 colas de color negro, pero como la 1ra, los caballeros pelaban con los guerreros y el dios enfrentaba a la bestia y la diosa, hasta que las heridas de las otras eran peores de las que él tenía y se retiraron, con el grito de una bestia demostró su poder._

 _Meses después un dios maligno despertó de un increíble sueño el cual llamo a sus 5 hijos, uno era el caballero del veneno, otro el toro de la nieve, los otros 2 solo eran conocidos por los Zoras y otro perdidos._

 _Ese dios reto al dios creador, pero estaba muy herido por la batalla contra la diosa, pero entonces algo pasó y eso fue la llegada de una bestia de poder puro de un color rojo con el estómago amarillo quine busca a alguien, entonces enfrento a los dioses malignos de menor cargo y enfrento al dios maligno de clase media, para cuando se aburrió combatir contra el dios creador y en la batalla, el dios maligno se unió y aun así la fiera fue la que llevaba la mejor forma, detuvo al dios pero escapo con sus hijo y el dragón contra la fiera pelearon hasta que el dragón se fue y el dios se despidió de quien se convirtió en su amigo._

 _Entonces la guerra se acercaba y notaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso, entonces creo a 4 gigantes que protegerían a Terminia si él no estaba, entonces se fue a su hogar en la luna para poder descansar._

 _Mil años después la guerra estaba a escasos años de empezar y el dios entrenado y con más poder que nunca, se fue a un corto viaje a pedir ayuda al dios cuadrúpedo que una vez le pidió ayuda y rechazo._

 _Entonces llego a su mundo y pidió amablemente que le ayudara con una alianza, pero la bestia de blanco color negó el ayudarlo, la deidad de Termina miro al dios y agradeció su tiempo para poder salir de esa dimensión, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, el rechazo su oferta y no lo ataco y ahora era su turno._

 _Cuando llego a la luna de su mundo, entonces apareció, una pequeña criatura de color amarillo con las mejillas rojas y una cola de rayo con una nota, la cual ponía "Acepto la alianza" y el dios sonrió, el dios de ese mundo lo estaba probando para ver como reaccionaba y reacciono como esperaba._

 _Pero el dios sabía que no sería suficiente, entonces abrió otro postal y fue a ver al hijo del oro, donde el hijo de un dios acepto el ayudarlo con la intención de volver a pelear una vez más._

 _Cuando regreso tuvo que terminar una misión y fue a pelear contra el dios maligno y sello a los 5 hijos del dios en máscaras, pero la guerra apareció y eso no era nada bueno y cuando la guerra llego a su clímax, algo paso, un ser de escamas negras y azules llego a Terminia y estaba por arrasar su mundo, pero entonces su viejo amigo de escamas rojas, y la batalla entre el dios contra el dragón fue muy igualada, pero tras acabar el dios maligno sello al dios principal y este mando a alguien para que sellara al dios demonio quien fue derrotado tras bailar durante 5 días y 5 noches._

 _FIN POV DEL ANCIANO._

 **– Esta es la historia que los Gorons hemos protegido desde el final de la guerra dimensional-goro, ahora es tu turno de saberla-goro, pero dime una cosa antes-goro –** Pregunto el anciano y el joven lo miro **– No olvídalo-goro, buena suerte con el final de la historia-goro** – Dijo saliendo y dejando a Natsu solo.

Natsu decidió salir de la cueva e ir a ver a las hadas.

* * *

Entonces Natsu entró en una cueva cerca del gran árbol del monte del Pico Nevado, donde estaba el olor a las hadas y una vez entró, una luz apareció, lo que claro indicaba la llegada de una gran hada.

Entonces de la fuente que daba un brillo color verde entonces apareció de la fuente una hermosa mujer de cabellera verde como el pasto más brillante con unos orbes verdes quien tenía unas filosas pero hermosas como elegantes fracciones en su cara, quien vestía con un elegante vestido verde hoja.

– _Gracias joven Mago, por devolverme a la normalidad –_ Dijo la Gran Hada – _Yo soy la Gran Hada de la Fuerza y te recompensare con algo muy increíble_ – Dijo con una suave sonrisa, entonces Natsu asintió – _Te entregare esto –_ Dijo dándole a Natsu un collar – _Este collar hará que tu cuerpo selle un poco tu magia, pero cuando te la quites tanto tu magia como tu fuerza incrementara mucho más –_ Dijo la Hada y Natsu asintió.

– Hay alguna forma de que me pueda dar una magia poderosa, ya que con los próximos necesitare mucho poder – Dijo Natsu con decisión en su voz.

– _Para eso tienes que ir y ver a mi hermana, la Hada de la Magia, ella conoce todo relacionado con la magia –_ Dijo la Gran Hada y Natsu asintió como agradeció por el objeto el cual se puso.

Natsu entonces salió y con la ocarina regreso al 1er día y tras recolectar a las demás hadas esta se dirigió a la fuente de la gran hada y de esta salió la gran hada de la magia.

– _En que puedo ayudarte joven héroe –_ Pregunto el hada al mago.

– Quiero que me enseñes una magia poderosa – Dijo Natsu con mucha convicción en sus ojos.

 _– Y a veo –_ Dijo la Gran Hada a Natsu – _De acuerdo, te enseñare 2 magias muy poderosas y 1 muy útil para magos con muchas cosas –_ Natsu miro a los ojos a la Hada y asintió – _Te enseñare 1ro la magia de [Re-equipar] y seguido aprenderás la magia [Cuerpo Celeste] y de ultimo la magia más fuerte que hay en Terminia [Magia de Hadas] –_ Natsu miro a la Gran Hada con ojos llenos de emoción.

Entonces se quedó aprendiendo tocando la ocarina el 3er día, hasta que la Gran Hada le haya dado la oportunidad de irse y continuar su misión.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*3 DÍAS DESPUÉS (Fueron más pero por la Ocarina)*-*-*-*-*_**

El entrenamiento había terminado y Natsu estaba sudoroso y cansado, pero no podía dormir ni nada, agradeció a la Hada y toco la ocarina del tiempo y regreso al 1er día y se dirigió a continuar su misión.

 _– Ahora debemos ir a la gran bahía –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien _asintió – Es del lado Oeste del pueblo, pero creo que lo mejor sería ir al rancho por Catastro antes –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu miro a su hada.

– Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Natsu al hada y entonces caminaron para ir al rancho.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL RANCHO ROMANI*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya en el rancho donde habían visto a Catastro, estaban Natsu y Taya y miraron como había una pequeña niña de cabello rojo-castaño largo que llegaba hasta la espalda quien tenía sus mechones arreglados a los lados quien usaba un vestido blanco con azul al final, con una pañoleta amarilla en el cuello de marinero del vestido, tenía 2 largas orejas como las de un elfo y unos hermosos orbes azules cual el mar, que no era mayor a la edad de Wendy.

Natsu vio como practicaba con un arco disparando a un divertido globo de un Poe, entonces Natsu saco una flecha y sin que la niña lo notara disparo una flecha y reventó el globo, entonces la niña volteo a ver a la persona encontrándose con Natsu.

– Hola – Saludo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Hola, tú has disparado al globo de practica de Romani – Pregunto la niña a Natsu quien movió su cabeza de un lado.

– Quien es Romani – Pregunto Natsu a la niña.

– Yo soy Romani, me nombraron como al rancho – Dijo la dulce niña que competiría con la tierna Wendy – Y estoy practicando para esta noche… esta noche ellos aparecerán – Dijo ella muy segura de su misma pero temblando un poco.

– Y quienes son ellos – Pregunto Natsu a la niña.

– Ellos son seres que vienen del espacio en una brillante cosa y bajan en muchos y ellos… ello najan al rancho y… se llevan a las vacas – Dijo Romani y Natsu abrió los ojos como platos.

– Extraterrestres – Dijo impresionado – Increíble – Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

– Verdad – Dijo Romani igual de emocionada que Natsu – Pero ellos son malos, se llevan a las vacas, mi Onee-chan no me creería, pero Romani debe de proteger a las vacas – Dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo, pero hablando como Juvia – Oye Natsu-san, no quieres ayudarme a detener a esos malvados Aliens – Pregunto dulcemente la niña.

– Suena interesante – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Bien, pero tengo que ponerte aprueba, así que esta es la misión y mi estrategia – Decía sacando el diminuto pecho en desarrollo que poseía – Los Aliens estarán por todos lados y se acercaran al rancho, por eso no debes de alejarte del rancho, debes de lanzar flechas y evitar que se acerquen al rancho y la prueba consiste en que dispares flechas a 10 globos y los rompas en menos de 2 minutos, de lo contrario quedaras fuera – Dijo Romani y Natsu solo dijo una cosa.

– Moete Kita Zo – Entonces siguió a Romani a donde Catastro.

Natsu se montó en catastro y empezó la función, pero ni pasaron 30 segundos la misión había terminado, Natsu con sus ojos de dragón exploto a todos los globos sin ningún esfuerzo.

– Increíble – Dijo Romani al ver a Natsu delante de ella – Bien, la "operación" empieza a las 2, cuando apuntas y disparas las flechas el globo explota, pero cuando los extraterrestres llegan son muchos, así que ten cuidado, si ellos llegan al rancho nosotros perdemos, cuando llegan los 1ros rayos del sol, ellos se van – Dijo Romani – Te espero en el rancho en la noche – Dijo ella corriendo, pero a Taya se le subió el color.

 _– En serio planeas hacer eso –_ Pregunto el hada a su compañero.

– Sí, un mago de Fairy Tail jamás abandona a alguien que lo necesita y creo que divertido – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces Natsu toco la ocarina y se fue a la noche del 1er día.

* * *

Natsu y Romani estaban en la entrada del granero a las 2 de la noche y de la nada unas criaturas parecidas a los Poes aparecieron y Natsu sonrió con su arco y flechas con Romano a su lado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA*-*-*-*-*_**

Los rayos del sol habían salido y los extraterrestres se fueron, Romani estaba dormida al lado de Natsu mientras este se encargó de los extraterrestres, entonces se levantó y le dio una botella con lecho Lon-Lon y agradeció por todo.

– Te agradezco por todo – Dijo Romani – Por ti las vacas te dan gracias también, ahora, crees poder agacharte – Pidió dulcemente la niña y Natsu se inclinó, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose un poco por ese inesperado gesto - Como recompensa, Romani será tu esposa – Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa – Pero ya casi es hora de que mi hermana se despierte y debo de ir a la cama, adiós Danna-sama (Esposo) – Dijo Romani a Natsu mientras este reía nerviosamente.

 _– Los niños de hoy en día son tan atrevidos –_ Dijo Taya con una gota de sudor _– Y al parecer los adultos muy inocentes –_ Natsu miró al hada que chiflaba mirando a otra parte.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA TARDE*-*-*-*-*_**

 _– Sabes pudimos ir al pueblo en todo este tiempo –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu por el tiempo perdido.

– Tal vez, pero según una nota decía que debíamos quedarnos hasta la tarde – Dijo Natsu a su hada, entones noto el olor de Romani y otra casi igual en el granero.

Natsu entro al granero y miro a Romani y a una chica de la edad de Erza y Mira idéntica a Romani, salvo que era más grande, solo unos centímetros más baja que Natsu, quien llevaba una camisa blanca con el final y las mangas con símbolos azules y una falda marrón con un delantal de color avellana.

– Ah Danna-sama – Dijo Romani al ver a Natsu quien tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, entonces la otra joven miró a Natsu con una ceja alzada – Cremia-Nee este hombre me salvo la vida y ahora es mi Danna-sama – Dijo "Presentando" a Natsu con su hermana quien suspiro.

– Lo siento por eso – Se disculpó dulcemente la joven pelirroja con el mago.

– No sé preocupe, a los niños les encantó, no sé porque – Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _– No será porque actúas como uno –_ Dijo en un susurro el hada.

– Se te olvida que tengo un gran oído – Entonces Taya rio nerviosamente – Parece ocupada, desea que la ayude antes de que regrese a la cuidad reloj – Pregunto Natsu con un sonrisa típica de él.

– Ahora no, esto es cosa sencilla, pero si quiere lo puedo llevar a la cuidad, ya que tengo que dejar unos litros de leche a la cuidad y de agradecimiento por salvar a Romani – Dijo Cremia con una dulce sonrisa en cara.

– Claro – Dijo Natsu con otra sonrisa, pero eso molesto a Romani.

– Moo – Dijo Romani llamando la atención de los 2 – Cremia-Nee quiere robarme a mi Danna-sama, incluso ya actúan como una pareja – Hizo un puchero muy adorable, pero los 2 adolescentes estaban muy sonrojados por ese comentario.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ónix en los azul cielo, ambos mirándose tan fijamente como para ver el alma del otro, se sonrojaron un poco y dejaron de verse, para reír nerviosamente.

– Bueno me voy a las 6 de la tarde, si quieres aceptar mi oferta claro – Dijo ella con un ligero tinte rosado por las palabras de Romani.

– Claro, es de mucha ayuda – Dijo Natsu igual de sonrojado.

– Entonces yo también voy – Dijo Romani con un puchero muy lindo en su dulce e inocente rostro.

– No Romani, alguien debe cuidar a las vacas y ellas se sentirán solas – Dijo con cariño la joven acariciando la cabeza de Romani.

– Disculpen, no habrá un lugar cerca donde entrenar, de preferencia uno con un lago – Pregunto Natsu y las 2 féminas lo vieron – Entrenamiento de rutina – Dijo invocando una espada, lo que sorprendió a las 2 chicas.

– Como hiciste eso – Pregunto Romani con estrellas en los ojos.

– Yo soy un mago – Dijo para prender su mano en fuego lo que sorprendió a las 2 féminas – Entonces no la hay – Pregunto pero Romani negó.

– Conozco un lugar donde Danna-sama puede entrenar lejos de Cremia-Nee y evitar que Nee-chan me robe a Danna-sama - Dijo Romani sacando la lengua a su hermana y corriendo con Natsu, pero Cremia sonrió dulcemente al ver a su hermanita.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA ENTRADA DEL RANCHO EN LA NOCHE*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y en una carreta que transportaba leche a la cuidad, estaba Cremia con Romani y Natsu, quien acompañaría a Cremia para llegar a cuidad reloj.

– Entonces nos retiramos, cuida de las vacas – Dijo Cremia su hermanita.

– No te preocupes Cremia-Nee cuidare muy bien de las vacas y Danna-sama, no importa que pase, protege a Cremia-Nee-san y no permitas que Cremia-Nee te robe de mi – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y amorosa.

Y nuevamente la risa nerviosa de Natsu apareció, aunque de la nada noto algo y se puso verde.

– Te pasa algo, Danna-sama – Pregunto Romani preocupada al igual que Cremia.

– Transporte, ruedas, movimiento – Dijo señalando la carrosa donde iba a ir, pero confundiendo a las chicas y Taya explico.

 _– Natsu sufre a una enfermedad del movimiento, y se marea cuando sube a un objeto en movimiento no vivo –_ Las 2 granjeras estaban entre sorprendidas y aguantando la risa.

– Pero eso significa que Danna-sama no podrá acompañar a Cremia-Nee a cuidad reloj – Dijo preocupada la joven Romani, pero Natsu se paró y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, quien se sonrojo y miro a los ojos del joven para ver una sonrisa.

– Ya sea en un vehículo o no, un mago de Fairy Tail jamás abandona un pedido, protegeré a Cremia pase lo que pase – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara que sonrojo a la nombrada de gran manera y a Romani la dejo entre feliz y celosa.

– Danna-sama está ligando con Cremia-Nee y trata de conquistar aún más el corazón de Romani, Romani ahora ve que Danna-sama es un casanova mujeriego – Natsu tuvo varáis gotas de sudor en su nuca y en su espalda tanto Taya como Cremia asintieron a las palabras de Romani con unos sonrojos - Pero a Romani no le importa compartir a su Danna-sama si Danna-sama promete amarnos por igual a todas – Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

– Ya se nos hace tarde, nos vamos – Dijo Cremia salvando a Natsu.

Entonces la carreta se empezó a mover para lamentar del mago peli rosa.

– Te lo agradezco – Dijo Cremia a Natsu quien volteo su rostro para verla un poco – Esta tarde iba a estar muy sola y además veo que Romani es muy feliz contigo – Dijo con una risita – Ha pasado muchas cosas desde la muerte de nuestro padre y trato de llevar el rancho lo mejor que puedo, pero las cosas están muy inestables – Empezó a contar la hermana al mago quien escuchaba cada palabra – Las vacas se ven aburridas y con miedo y me he encontrado botellas rotas por todas partes y no sé quién o qué lo provoca – Contaba – Incluso Romani ha estado practicando con las flechas, dice que para asustar a los fantasmas – Se detuvo para mirar la horrenda luna – Dime que dice la gente de la cuidad sobre la luna.

– Creo que te lo imaginas – Dijo Natsu con una ligera broma.

– Creo que sí – Dijo Cremia – Tengo una amiga… se llama Anju… ella vive en la cuidad y pasado mañana se casa – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

– El 4to día – Susurro Natsu que solo escucho Taya.

– Me pregunto si esa cosa va a caer – Pregunto Cremia viendo la luna.

Natsu miro a Cremia.

– Somos iguales – Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Cremia y de Taya – Puede que no del todo, pero entiendo más o menos tus dilemas – Cremia ahora era la que escuchaba al mago – Yo soy un mago muy especial que fue entrenado con una magia muy especial y antigua – Dijo refiriéndose a su fuego de la mañana – El poder del fuego me lo enseño mi padre adoptivo.

– ¿Padre adoptivo? – Pregunto Cremia con sorpresa – ¿Qué paso con tus padres? – Pregunto curiosa, y Taya escuchaba todo muy bien, era la 1ra vez que escuchaba del pasado o de la vida del mago.

– No lo sé, un día me abandonaron en el bosque donde me encontró mi padre adoptivo y para mis ojos mi padre verdadero – Cremia abrió los ojos como Taya, como un adulto pudo cometer tal atroz acto, era incluso peor de lo que le pasaba a ella – Un día Igneel me encontró en el bosque y me tomo como su hijo, me enseñó a leer, a nadar, a escribir lo que sabía del mundo humano, a cazar, su magia, a pelear y muchas cosas más – Dijo recordando el tiempo que paso con su padre adoptivo.

– Suena como un buen padre – Dijo Cremia con una sonrisa en cara.

– Lo era – Dijo triste.

– ¿"Era"?, le paso algo – Pregunto preocupada.

– No, es solo que – Dijo recordando el día que más le dolía recordar – El Día 7 del mes 7 (Julio) del X777 Igneel se fue sin decirme nada y desapareció, busque por todo el bosque pensando que no había ido muy lejos y durante 7 años lo estuve buscando y hasta el día de hoy no lo encuentro – Cremia se entristeció por el mago, su vida era pero a la de ella – Pero un día conocí a una amable persona y me llevó a un Gremio de Magos y me enseñó todo, como el proteger a tu familia y pelear por lo correcto, obtuve amigos que eran mis hermanos, a 2 personas a quienes miraba como mis padres, conocí a mucha gente buena y poderosa a quienes deseo derrotar y sobre todo, compañeros de los cuales contar a mi padre si lo encuentro – Cremia sonrió como Taya al conocer más del mago peli rosa.

Entonces notaron algo o más bien Cremia.

– Natsu – El nombrado miro a Cremia – Prepara tus flechas o lo que puedas lanzar – Natsu miro a Cremia – El camino está cerrado y pasaremos por un lugar algo… problemático – Dijo ella seria.

– No te preocupes, nada te pasara ni a ti ni a la leche – Dijo Natsu y Cremia lo miro – Se lo prometí a Romani y además… jamás dejó que nadie lastime a mis Nakamas – Dijo Natsu con una mirada sería que sonrojo a la fémina y al hada.

Entonces Cremia tomo el otro lado del camino a cuidad reloj.

Una vez entraron, tras una distancia, aparecieron 2 jinetes.

– Escucha – Dijo Cremia y Natsu volteo a verla – Ellos son 2 bandidos que se mueven por esta área y ellos buscarán el romper la leche, así…

– No te preocupes, no dejare que se acerquen – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces un aire frío recorrió la zona, cuando los 2 hermanos bandidos se acercaron lo suficiente, Natsu movió su mano y congeló todo el terreno alrededor del área, dejando a los bandidos y la tierra misma lo que dejo a Taya con una mirada acusadora.

– No me culpes, sabes que no controlo en un 100% este poder, sabes que solo controlo el hielo de Dios en un 20% - Se defendió Natsu de las palabras de Taya.

– Que paso – Pregunto Cremia para notar que toda la parte de atrás junto con 2 cosas estaban congeladas por hielo negro – Que paso – Pregunto ella.

– Bueno, nunca dije que la magia de fuego fuera mi única magia – Dijo nervioso sorprendiendo a Cremia

* * *

Paso un tiempo y salieron de ese lugar, Natsu desde lejos derritió el hielo y dejo escapar a los 2 bandidos.

Entonces entraron a cuidad reloj donde Cremia dejo la leche al dueño y luego volvió con Natsu.

– El Sr. Barten estaba muy feliz de obtener su 1ra entrega en mucho tiempo – Dijo Cremia con una linda sonrisa, que hizo sonreír al mago – Te agradezco por ayudarme ahí antes y por hacerme compañía, ten te lo regalo – Dijo dándole a Natsu una máscara con la forma de una vaca – Es la careta de Romani, con esto podrás entrar al bar lácteo, es una muestra de que eres socio y un adulto – Natsu sonrió – Pero – Dijo Cremia algo sonrojada y de la nada le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla que sonrojo a Natsu – Eso fue por lo demás… pero mantengámoslo en secreto de Romani – Entonces sonrió – Nos veremos otro día – Dijo Romani para retirarse.

 _– Sera imposible sino detenemos la luna –_ Dijo Taya al saber que Romani no recordara al mago, cuando se toque la canción del tiempo.

– Cierto, pero tiempo es algo que no tenemos – Dijo Natsu sacando la ocarina – Que empiece todo entonces – Y tocando la canción del tiempo regresando al 1er día.

Una vez paso todo, en el suelo, unas indicaciones como ya alguien ponía y pedía hablar con la esposa del alcalde, pero era únicamente posible desde las 10 a las 8, por lo que Natsu salió de la cuidad y se fue a entrenar, ya que dominaba su magia de dragón y de dios de fuego en un 100%, la magia del veneno en un 50%, la del hielo en un 20%, la magia de cuerpo celeste en un 70% y la magia de las hadas en un 100%.

Natsu ya fuera empezó a practicar con todas sus magias y con sus espadas, ya que también dominaba la magia de Re-equipo al nivel de Erza, pero él únicamente contaba con 2 espadas, la Hoshinegai que le dio el anciano astrologo y la espada Longinus que Odolwa le regalo.

Y tras un rato, cuando dieron las 11:00 de la tarde Natsu entro a la oficina del alcalde, donde una mujer estaba sentada en un sillón y la mujer vio al mago.

– Oh querido ¿Estas en un viaje de estudios? O acaso… ¿Eres el experto busca-personas que había mandado a contratar? – Pregunto la mujer al mago quien parpadeo.

– Soy el experto – Mintió Natsu en un 50%.

– Ya veo, eso es bueno, quiero que encuentras a mi hijo, se llama Kafei, el desapareció hace un mes y he estado muy preocupada, no he comido en ese tiempo y he bajado 5 kilos – Dijo la… "robusta" dama, aunque tanto Natsu como Taya vieron disimuladamente el no tan vacío estomago de la dama – Entonces si lo buscaras – Pregunto la mujer del presidente.

– Déjemelo a mí – Dijo Natsu con su reputación de no dejar a nadie que lo necesite.

– Me alegro de escuchar eso, toma esto para que puedas buscar mejor – Dijo la mujer dándole la careta de Kafei.

Natsu asintió y salió, nada más para oler el aroma de la máscara y encontrar a Kafei, sino observarla bien, no se pondría algo como sin importar que, además era un dragón no iba a ser difícil.

Entonces empezó a olfatear el lugar y reconoció un olor, era algo débil, así que se puso la máscara por si acaso y entro a una tienda o más bien unas posadas, entonces entro y miro a una hermosa dama de cabello rojo-marrón que era corto, pues llegaba hasta el cuello, con 2 puntas pasando sus hombros, era de un tamaño normal para una mujer de al menos unos 22 años, usaba una camisa blanca sobre un chaleco marrón y una falda larga azul que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, ella poseía unos ojos azules y unas alargadas orejas.

Natsu se acercó y la mujer al mirarlo se sorprendió.

– Tú también buscas a Kafei – Pregunto la joven de cabello rojo-marrón.

– Sí – Dijo Natsu bajo la máscara – Digo no creo que alguien porte esta máscara por diversión – Dijo dando un punto muy bueno.

– No niego eso – Dijo la joven – Mi nombre es Anju y sobre Kafei… tengo una pista… pero debes de venir aquí a las 11:30 – Dijo Anju, aunque Natsu se sorprendió de conocer a la amiga de Cremia.

– Claro no hay problema – Dijo Natsu, entonces salió de la posada.

Natsu entonces fue a entrenar.

* * *

Ya habían dado las 11:30 y Natsu no podía entrar, pues la puerta estaba cerrada, pero de la nada un olor muy fuerte paso por sus oídos, entonces salto hacía el 2do piso y noto una puerta, camino y entro y para su suerte era dentro de la posada, entonces bajo y entro a la cocina, unos minutos después bajo Anju.

– Lamento pedirte esto… sobre lo de Kafei – Dijo en un tono triste que no pasaba desapercibido del mago peli rosa – Él, Kafei me mandó una carta… es algo raro ¿no?, una persona desaparecida le envié una carta a una persona – Dijo con una débil sonrisa – Pero sé que es de él, lo sé – Dijo con su débil sonrisa – Quiero que metas esta carta al buzón y una vez lo hagas, sé que lo hallarás, y cuando lo hagas, podrías decirlo que Anju la está esperando… No puedo ir yo – Natsu noto la verdad, la inseguridad y el miedo en la voz de la amiga de Cremia – Me harías ese favor – Pidió ella.

– Claro, de donde vengo, nunca dejamos que una persona que necesite ayuda se quede sin ella… y menos si son amigos de nuestros amigos – Eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

– No es nada – Dijo Natsu avergonzado por eso.

* * *

Natsu entonces dejo la carta y rastreo el olor, lo encontró, pero dejo que pasara el tiempo, era de noche y era probable que no estuviera abierto, entonces se fue a entrenar con sus magias.

* * *

En la tarde del siguiente día, Natsu estaba en el puente donde había ido a buscar a una de las hadas extraviadas la 1ra vez, entonces cruzo el puente y llego al otro lado y miro una puerta, de done provenía el olor de Kafei, por lo cual entro y lo ro que vio fue un niño más joven que Romeo por unos 2 años, de cabello azul pero con la máscara de un animalito posiblemente un zorro o algo parecido que usaba una camisa blanca con decorado morados y unos pantalones de tonalidad azul-morado con unos calcetines y unos zapatos, el cual dejaba liderar un aroma que buscaba, entonces se acercó.

– Un raro y exótico cabello rosado… una bufanda con escamas de un lagarto… algo guapo – Dijo el niño examinando a Natsu, quien también examinaba al niño – Tu eres el joven que menciono Anju – Natsu asintió a las palabras del joven – Así que estás buscando a Kafei… bien, Anju confía en ti, así que yo debo confiar en ti – Dijo el niño – Te contare un secreto… - ni pudo continuar pues Natsu lo interrumpió.

– Tu eres Kafei – El niño se sorprendió – Sabes hueles como a la esposa del alcalde, hueles idéntico al aroma de la carta y tu cabello azul-morado se parece al de la máscara, así que o eres Kafei o un impostor y escondes al verdadero Kafei y si eres la 2da – Dijo creando un violento fuego con una sonrisa sádica.

 _– El practicar tus amenazas función –_ Susurro en el oído el hada a Natsu, ya que amenazar en situaciones correctas a veces era lo mejor.

– No, yo soy Kafei – Dijo retirándose la máscara y dejando ver un infantil rostro y unos ojos rojos, como una gran nariz.

 _– No importa como lo mire, solo veo un niño y se supone que Kafei es un adulto –_ Dijo el hada a Kafei.

– Huele a poder maligno – Dijo Natsu y Kafei miro al mago – Me imagino que Majora lo hizo – Dijo Natsu cada vez más enojado con Majora.

– No sé si se llame Majora, pero un duende me maldijo con esto… pero no me escondo por esta apariencia, sino porque un hombre con la cara enmascarada me robo mi preciada **_Careta de ceremonia de bodas_** – Dijo el niño con un semblante triste.

– _Vaya eres muy descuidado… como mi compañero_ – De la nada el hada salió volando por un dedo del mago irritado con su compañera.

– Antes de mi boda estaba muy feliz… pero por culpa de eso, me transforme en esto – Dijo Kafei.

– Anju está muy preocupada – Dijo Natsu.

– Lo sé, pero le prometí que llevaría la careta de novios… no puedo verla a la cara – Dijo Kafei, entonces se quitó su colgante – Toma, dáselo a Anju de mi parte.

– De acuerdo… pero deberías ir, lo peor que puede hacer un hombre, es hacer preocupar a su mujer – Dijo Natsu recordando uno de los múltiples consejos que le dio Gildarts de niños cuando jugaba ser el esposo de Lisanna.

–Por favor, mantén en secreto todo lo que hablamos – Dijo Kafei sin mirar a la cara al mago.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Natsu saliendo del lugar con Taya.

– _Eso es estúpido, Anju está preocupada y él solo se queda ahí por una careta –_ Decía el hada.

– Taya – La nombrada miro al mago – Los hombres somos bastantes sencillos en realidad, pero hay cosas que solo los chicos conocemos y lo que él hace se llama "La cara que un hombre jamás enseñar a una mujer" – Dijo Natsu para ir rumbo a la posada de Anju.

Pero Taya pensó en lo que Natsu dijo.

* * *

Natsu entró en la posada y Anju estaba en la recepción entonces se acercó.

– Oh… lo encontraste – Pregunto la joven dama.

– Te entrega esto – Dijo Natsu dándole el **_Collar de Novios_** que Kafei le entrego.

– Es de… Kafei… muchas gracias – Dijo la mujer muy agradecida con el mago.

– No es nada – Dijo Natsu saliendo del cuarto.

Entonces al salir unas nuevas indicaciones de ir a donde Kafei, pero desde las 1 de la tarde hasta las 10, por lo que Natsu una vez más fue a entrenar.

* * *

Ya eran las 11 de la tarde del 3er día, entonces Natsu entro y se encontró a un sujeto donde estuvo una vez Kafei.

– Una cabellera rosada, tú debes de ser la persona de la que hablo Kafei – Dijo el hombre – Tengo un mensaje de Kafei – Dijo el hombre y Natsu asintió – Yo conozco a Kafei desde que era un crio, cuando el llego con el cuerpo de un crío una vez más, estaba sorprendido, en un instante pensé "Oh, ese granuja se casó y ya tuvo hijos", pero cuando me mostró la **_Careta de Keaton_** supe que era mi viejo amigo, me sorprendí al ver así, pero más cuando me mostró esa vieja careta que le regale de niño… él me dijo que te diera esto – Dijo entregándole a Natsu una careta de Keaton – Ahora Kafei quiere que le lleves eso a su madre – Informo el hombre.

– Y donde esta Kafei – Pregunto Natsu por su nuevo amigo.

– Un cliente pasó ayer a mi posada y cuando Kafei lo miro, su cara cambio de color y fue tras él… ese hombre era un ladrón de nombre Sakon y creo que vive en el pueblo Ikana – Dijo el hombre.

* * *

Natsu una vez fuera salió corriendo y fue al bar lácteo donde estaba la madre de Kafei, entonces se puso la careta de su auto-nombrada esposa (La Careta de Romani para quien no entendió) y entro, entonces se puso la careta de Kafei.

– Oh vaya querido, ya has encontrado a Kafei – Pregunto la madre.

– Sí y me pidió que le diera esto – Dijo entregando la carta.

– Gracias, toma esto como pago – Dijo dándole una botella con leche del rancho Romani, pero esta decía que era especial – Espero que mi pequeño regrese – Dijo la madre, entonces Natsu salió del bar.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy, me alegra bastante haberla terminado la verdad, ya quería publicar, en el siguiente capítulo el 3er templo y la 3ra máscara._**

 ** _Natsu ahora domina otras 3 magias, la magia de Re-equipo, la magia de cuerpo celeste, la cual tiene su diferencia con la de Jellal y la magia de las hadas, que no es como la de Evergreen, es mejor._**

 ** _Natsu un casanova, robando el corazón de una niña y su hermana, un encuentra personas profesional, un arregla romances y un loquillo todo junto, este Natsu se la está rifando._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	7. Mikau, Piratas, Huevos y Lulu

**_Review:_**

 ** _Luis Night Dragon:_**

 _En el caso de ese tema, en un inicio iban a aparecer Erza y Wendy como compañeras de Natsu, pero luego pase a que sea únicamente Natsu, ya cambie eso, aunque claro que aparecerán cuando Natsu regrese para los Daimatou Embu, pero para eso, aun falta algo de tiempo._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Pues aquí esta._

 **Hollow 02:**

 _Me alegro que te hayas recuperado y no esperes más._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto, ojala te guste el capítulo de hoy._

 ** _Agradezco_** ** _a todas las personas que han comentado en mi fic, ya que me alegra saber que les gusta, eso me inspira para continuar, así que, que disfruten del capítulo._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8.- Mikau, Piratas, Huevos y Lulu._**

Natsu, quien se encontraba en el 1er día, estaba frente a una roca, donde dentro había el olor de una persona, entonces, usando la lupa , entonces le dio una pócima roja y al recuperarse, este le da la **_Máscara de piedra"_** y promete practicar para llamar la atención.

Entonces Natsu quien se montó en catastro, con una canción que Romani le enseñó, este se subió, según las indicaciones de una rara criatura invisible, que daba más pistas que Taya, debía ir a la bahía, entonces con Catastro, salto las zanjas en el camino.

* * *

Una vez en el muelle, respiro el nostálgico olor del mar… salvo por un olor como sangre, entonces Natsu miró donde estaba un grupo de Gaviotas, rodeando algo, que desprendía olor a pescado, pero Natsu sabiendo que nada es lo que parecía en Terminia, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba con esas aves.

Cuando llego, noto a un ser humanoide pez, un cabello plateado corto lacio que llegaba a su cuello, una tez azul por las escamas, algunas partes blancas, su rostro era la de un adulto de unos 28 años, sus ojos eran de un color negro azabache, su torso estaba desnudo y usaba un tipo de pantalón de natación del color de sus escamas, en sus brazos 2 protuberancias.

Natsu con un rugido ahuyento a las molestas gaviotas, entonces, el joven de apariencia antropomórfica, miro al joven de rosada melea, entonces habló con su cansada voz.

 **– Ayuda… *Cof*, podrías llevarme… a la *cof**cof**Aggg* orilla –** Pidió el pobre hombre pez al dragón de rosada melena.

– Claro, déjame ayudarte – Dijo Natsu, quien empujo al ser pez a la orilla.

Una vez ambos llegaron, el joven pez, con la fuerza que les quedaba, este se paró y camino en la arena, con unos pasos lentos y hasta fallidos, para caer en la arena, Natsu fue a ver al pobre hombre pez.

– No deberías esforzarte tanto, deja te llevo a un hospital o donde puedan ayudarte – Dijo Natsu al pobre pez.

 **– Mi… nombre –** Dijo el pez a Natsu, quien lo miro **– Mi nombre… es Mikau… Mikau de los Zoras y guitarrista de la banda Zora… este sin duda es… mi último aliento… pero, lo escucharías –** Pregunto el Zora y Natsu asintió apretando los puños _–_ **Gracias –** Dijo para pararse, sorprendiendo a Natsu y Taya, entonces de la nada, sacó una guitarra **– ¡Uno!, ¡Dos! ¡Tres! –** Grito el Zora con fuerza, lo que causó una gota de sudor a Taya y una vena en Natsu **– Oh nene, nene… Escúchame por favor –** Empezó a cantar como si no hubiera herida alguna **– El festival empezará, ya muy pronto, nosotros, somos la banda, que esperaban ver, pero** **_esa chica,_ nuestra vocalista, ha puesto unos huevos muy raros y la voz perdió, ya no se puede oír lo que ella dice, ¡Guau-oh!, ahora en la _Gran Bahía_** **algo está pasando, ¿Ahora?, Oh nene, escúchame, no quiero suplicar a las _Piratas Gerudo_ , ya que ellas, los huevos se robaron, los huevos de _Esa_ chica, entonces yo fui a pelear contra las piratas Gerudo, pero fui derribado… y aquí estoy, ¡Nene!, si muero ahora… Si muero… No será en paz… ¡Eso es seguro!... por eso quiero que alguien rescates esos huevos, antes de que las piratas cobren el rescate, por favor,** **_Sana mi Alma_ … Eso es todo, ¡Gracias! –** Dijo antes de caer al suelo sin fuerza alguna.

Natsu miro el cuerpo de Mikau, notando la falta de energía, dando a entender, que uso cada parte de energía que quedaba en él, entonces sacó su Ocarina y toco la canción de curación, dejando descansar al pobre Zora.

Entonces Mikau, quien había escuchado la hermosa melodía que sanaba su corazón, recordó a la mujer que amaba, como a sus compañeros, todos tocando sus instrumentos, con esa chica que tanto apreciaba, tomando su mano caminando para poder tocar esa última como más importante melodía con todos ellos.

– **Me hubiera gustado… tocar una sola vez más… con ellos –** Susurro a lo que Natsu escucho y una lagrima traicionera cayó de sus ónix ojos.

Una luz rodeó, entonces, su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer con su conciencia, hasta volverse una máscara, Natsu apretó los puños, era el 1er día, por ende, no podía salvar a ese pobre Zora de su fatal destino, sin importar que, tomó la máscara y le prometió cumplir con su deber y regresar a los huevos con su amada.

De la nada unas voces sonaron cerca de donde estaba él.

– Donde está, salga de una vez – Gritaba una joven chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos color azul verdosos, su cabello atado con 2 bollos chinos y con un flequillo en V y usaba un Qipao color azul marino con decoraciones doradas y con una tela blanca en medio del traje el cual dejando ver su desarrollado escote por la parte superior abierta.

– Por favor deje de esconderse y salga – Gritó una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido corto blanco bajo una armadura que iba desde el pecho hasta los brazos y en su pierna derecha pues en la izquierda no había nada, su cabello era resguardado por una tela blanca y portaba una espada.

– Salga de una vez, Ravel-sama – Gritó una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabello púrpura, su cabello era ondulado y llegaba hasta la espalda y en el lado derecho cubre su ojos y llega hasta el inicio del pecho, del lado izquierdo tiene un mecho que llega hasta el inicio de la falda quien lleva un vestido que consiste en una tapa azul con una capa azul marino con decoraciones de oro y una falda azul claro con los lados abiertos, su ropa era ajustada y tenía un collar de oro con 2 rubíes y un zafiro y una diadema con una piedra en el centro, llevaba también un abrigo color blanco con detalles de oro y negro con hombrera a juego.

Natsu noto a las 3 hermosas jóvenes y cuando una de ellas lo noto fue a preguntarle por lo que gritaban.

– Disculpe, usted no ha visto a una niña rubia con un peinado de lado tirabuzones, de una tez blanca con unos ojos azules, quien usaba un vestido rosado – Pregunto la joven espadachína al mago peli rosa.

– No, no he visto a nadie con esas particularidades – Dijo Natsu con algo de pena en su voz, aunque pensaba en algo que no era muy agradable.

– Tuviste suerte Carlamain – Dijo la hermosa mujer de morada cabellera.

– Nada aún Yubelluna-sama – Dijo Carlamain a la pelimorada.

– Encontraron algo – Pregunto la joven con traje chino a las otras 2.

– Nada y a ti Shui – Pregunto Yubelluna a la joven de traje chino.

– Nada – Dijo ella.

Natsu miro a las 3 jóvenes, todas eran muy hermosas, incluso le darían batalla a mujeres del gremio, pero dejando eso de lado, todas poseían un raro poder, como un extraño aroma, algo que solo había olido 2 veces, pero era diferente, más puro y concentrado con un poco de un olor natural, pero era como si fueran… demonios.

– No la he visto, pero si veo a alguien como esa niña, te lo haré saber – Dijo Natsu a Shui quien miro al mago.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo Shui a Natsu un poco calmada de que alguien las ayudara.

Natsu se despidió de ellas, cuando ellas continuaron buscando a la pequeña niña de nombre Ravel, entonces Natsu miro la máscara Zora.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*PULSAR A SI NO QUIERES VER/LEER LA TRANSFORMACIÓN*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu entonces se puso de rodillas cuando el inmenso dolor se apoderó de él, su cuerpo fue alterado, sus huesos rotos hasta ser polvo, mientras su cuerpo, se estiraba, entonces nuevos huesos aparecieron, estirándose hasta colocarse en la piel, la cual se teñía de un color azul claro, en sus brazos 2 raras protuberancias salieron de sus codos, causando un dolor abisma, su cuerpo cambio internamente, con la reacción de tener agallas para respirar bajo el mar, entonces, dio un último grito.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CONTINUAR SI SE SALTÓ LA TRANSFORMACIÓN*-*-*-*-*_**

Entonces, en el lugar donde estaba Natsu, ahora había un joven de alta estatura, posiblemente 1.95, su cabello era azul claro pero con unas mechas rosas, su mirada era noble, pero algo afilada, su tez era azul rodeado con escamas blancas, usaba únicamente un pantalón con los mismos colores de su piel, además de una guitarra de pez, sus ojos ahora eran de un color gris, pero esa persona, empezó a vomitar.

Natsu vomito menos de lo normal, poco a poco se acostumbraba al dolor, entonces se paró y con su nariz detectó un olor impregnado en el olfato del Zora, entonces, se aventó al mar y empezó a nadar, Taya dio gracias por ser un hada de magia media y poder usar magia para respirar bajo el agua y seguir a Natsu.

Entonces Natsu nado hasta llegar a unas tablas, que con su ya conocida súper fuerza, había destruido, entonces nadó, hasta con un salto, al puro estilo Flipper, llegó a una zona con tierra, notando, no solo un par de piratas, sino también un mecanismo en la roca cercana, a su vez, una reja.

 _– Debemos llegar a ese interruptor y abrir la puerta, con tu peso como Zora, no será nada posible, pero si pasas a un Goron, creo que es mejor –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien asintió.

Natsu espero hasta que el barco se alejó y salto, entonces cayó al agua y busco el lugar donde subirse, nadando lo más rápido posible, llego a un punto donde había tierra, entonces, pendiente de que ningún barco estuviera cerca, a la gran velocidad se subió y corrió hasta llegar a la cima, entonces, suspiró y se puso la máscara Goron, pase a que reprimió el fuerte grito por la dolorosa transformación de Zora a Goron.

Cuando termino de vomitar, se paró en el interruptor, esta abrió una escotilla en el mar, por lo que, reprimiendo una vez más el dolor, se transformó una vez más en un Zora y se lanzó hacía el agua, entrando rápidamente, sin ningún problema.

Cuando salió a la superficie, noto que estaba en un área con minas, una rara turbina que lo sacaba y una puerta al final, entonces se preparó, caminando por el agua y aun cuando tocaba las minas y estas estallaban, este únicamente comía las llamas que salían antes de dañarlo o ni eso.

Entonces subió a la plataforma y entró a una nueva sala, donde como en el anterior estaba inundando y con unas minas, Natsu suspiro, esperaba un reto como en los anteriores calabozos y así y esto no era más que una burla.

Entonces, llegó a unas escaleras las cuales subió, hasta llegar a un interruptor, un botón y una reja de donde se olía el agua, por lo que Natsu imagino que era golpear el botón, subirse a la tubería y llegar a arriba, entonces se paró en el interruptor y abrió las rejas que protegían al botón, lanzó sus protuberancias y golpe, para que saliera agua de donde estaba el tubo, Natsu corrió y choco, el agua era muy fuerte y no podía entrar.

 _– Creo que 1ro era pisar el interruptor y luego ponerte en el tubo, para que luego aventaras el boomerang –_ Dijo Taya y Natsu la miro con cara "No me digas", tras chocar con el agua.

 **– Si pensaste eso, dímelo 1ro la próxima –** Dijo Natsu enojado con el hada.

– _Perdón –_ Dijo Taya con una gota, Natsu suspiro y miro que el agua bajaba y la reja se cerraba.

Natsu entonces se paró en el interruptor y la reja se abrió, entonces se puso en el tubo y lanzo sus boomerangs, golpeando el punto y mandando agua, entonces salto en la recamara, donde miro una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, a su vez, unas escaleras.

Natsu subió y miro un telescopio, entonces puso sus ojos y miro una torre que llevaba a un cuarto, y ya que la protección en ese lugar era mejor, era obvio que era el lugar donde se escondían las ladronas de los huevos de Zora, entonces se giró y noto 2 cosas.

Unas minas que colgaban en el techo y un botón, entonces, uso sus boomerangs para hacer chocar las minas y darle al botón, entonces las rejas de la puerta se abrieron, por lo que de un salto bajo-

Abrió la puerta y lo llevó a unas escaleras para bajar al centro, pero en el suelo, había un mensaje " ** _Si quieres a los huevos salvar, la máscara de roca, debes usar",_** entonces Natsu se quitó la máscara Zora y se puso la máscara de piedra.

Una vez hecho eso, camino por directamente, pero de la nada, una persona se puso delante de él, eso lo dejo impresionado, pero la persona lo ignoro, paso a su lado y se fue, lo que dejo aún más confundido a Natsu, entonces toco su máscara, sonrió debajo de la misma, realmente no quería dañar a las piratas, por muy crueles que sean sus actos, ya que tenía el poder de los dioses y aun no lo controlaba en su totalidad, era muy peligroso usar su magia contra persona de resistencia humana.

Continúo y subió por las escaleras al puente que lo llevaría a donde se encontraban los huevos o eso esperaba Natsu.

Cuando llegó a la otra habitación, una abeja paso a su lado, a su vez, en su nariz 2 olores llamaron su atención y es donde había ido la abeja, donde vio a 2 mujeres.

Quien parecía ser la líder pirata tenía un rojo cabello no tan oscuro como el de Erza, atado en una cola de caballo, una tez morena oscura y sus ojos de un color negro, usaba un top naranja que resaltaba su pequeño escote de copa-B, un pantalón holgado rojo, tenía su boca cubierta por un manto.

La otra compartía los mismos rasgos, salvo que era un cabello más corto y su traje era blanco no rojo.

– Entonces ya encontraron los huevos de Zora restantes – Pregunto la líder de las piratas.

– Aún no mi señora – Dijo la de traje blanco – Las serpientes marinas… son muy…

– Entonces qué esperan, vayan y tráiganme esos huevos de una vez, sabes cuantas personas se reirán de nosotros si se enteran de que las piratas Gerudo han perdido un tesoro – Pregunto la líder a su subordinada, la cual solo asintió y se preparaba para irse deprimida – Espera – Llamó la líder y la subordinada la miro – Si tomamos a los 3 huevos restantes del nido de las serpientes, entonces, según lo que dijo ese enmascarado es verdad, entonces, una vez que obtengamos todos los huevos, podremos encontrar el más grande tesoro y viviremos a lo grande, así que empiecen la búsqueda – Dijo y la subordinada llena de determinación puso su mano en la frente.

A Natsu le provocó una gran ira, entonces, con su boca, disparo una diminuta bola de fuego, la cual tiro la colmena y esta cayo y se estrelló en el suelo, dejando libre a las molestas abejas, las cuales hicieron gritar y correr a las piratas.

Natsu sonrió, se lo merecían por robar los huevos de una madre, se volteó y miro una puerta, salió por ella y noto que debajo había otra puerta, sonrio, salto al otro lado y entro, lugar donde estaban las piratas hace un momento, entonces noto una piscina, donde había una almeja asesina, Natsu suspiro **– En serio esa es la criatura más peligrosa del lugar** – Dijo algo decepcionado, esperaba algo mejor que eso, pero a su vez noto el huevo **– Como me voy a llevar 4 huevos –** Se preguntó Natsu.

– _Porque no usas las botellas vacías_ – Pregunto Taya y Natsu entonces miro al hada.

 **– Taya, eres una genio –** Dijo Natsu y la hada se sonrojo.

Natsu sacó la máscara Zora y se la puso, tras vomitar, salto y se tiró al agua, entonces, con su fuego, quemo el interior de la almeja y se convirtió en polvo, entonces tomo una botella y metió uno de los huevos en una botella.

Rápidamente salió del agua y se quitó la máscara, empezó a oler el huevo y busco con el olfato los otros 3 y los encontró y por lo que sentía, cuidados por una Gerudo, por lo que sonrio, era hora de ver, que tan fuertes podían ser esas piratas.

Natsu quien se volvió a poner la máscara de piedra, salió del cuarto de la capitana de las piratas y salió, con su olfato se fue a la derecha, debido al efecto de su máscara, nadie notaba su presencia, algo que realmente era útil, entonces, tras unos saltos, llego a una puerta, donde habían muchas partes de madera y una centinela con una lanza.

Natsu quien tenía brillos en los ojos, empezó a moverse como un ninja, despacio para que no notaran su presencia, cosa divertida para Taya.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta al puro estilo Ninja Natsu, entonces, las rejas bajaron y una pirata, de roja cabellera con una tez oscura, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, que usaba un top verde y unos pantalones holgados verdes, unos labios con un labial verde claro, apareció, sacando 2 espadas.

– Esa máscara no nos engañara – Dijo la pirata al mago.

– Pues llevo como unos 15 minutos y no me han detectado, así que, creo que si funcionara – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

Entonces la pirata se lanzó contra Natsu, pero este se movió y de una patada, la dejo noqueada, lo que sorprendió a Natsu y a Taya.

– Vamos, ni siquiera fui con todo mi poder – Dijo Natsu con un suspiro, esperaba una batalla al estilo Erza, pero era una batalla estilo Lucy, suspiro y se fue a la siguiente habitación, donde miro el agua – Bueno, entre más rápido mejor – Dijo Natsu, ya quería una increíble aventura, por lo que no tomaría más tiempo.

Natsu se puso la máscara Zora, tras pasar los efectos, salto y se metió en el agua, acabo con la almeja y tomo el huevo, entonces salió del acuario y salto al suelo, done se quitó la máscara Zora, miro la puerta, esperando que el siguiente oponente fuera mejor.

 _(NA: Debido al hecho de que todo es lo mismo, me saltaré todo lo que es la búsqueda y ahora Natsu ya tiene lo 4 huevos, es que es una pérdida de tiempo escribirlo y que lo lean, mejor saltémonoslo y vamos directamente a lo bueno)._

* * *

Natsu estaba fuera de la base de las piratas, entonces, según la nota que había leído en la habitación del último huevo, debía llevar los huevos con una persona en cierto lugar, que era cerca de la bahía.

Se tiró al agua y empezó a nadar, debido a que se impulsó con fuego en sus pies, no tardó nada en llegar a donde se suponía debía llevar a los huevos de Zora, entonces, subió a la parte de madera y entró en el laboratorio de vida marina.

Miro todos los estanques y miro uno vació y muy espacioso, entonces subió y saco las 4 botellas con los 4 huevos, abrió y tiró uno por uno, entonces quedaron en el interior del estanque, sonrió, pero aún faltaban 3, pero gracias a su olfato, ya los había detectado, entonces, salió del laboratorio y se tiró al agua.

Ahora mismo agradeció que sus sentidos no se alterarán con las transformaciones, entonces llegó a un par de rocas, donde continuo y lo llevó al centro de lo que eran múltiples rocas y un gran agujero, donde podía oler los últimos 3 huevos, pero a su vez, podía oler a animales salvajes o en este caso, marinos.

– **Sabes dónde estamos –** Pregunto Natsu a su hada.

– _El nido de las serpientes, es una de las áreas marinas más peligrosas de Termina, pero no creo que te sea mucho problema –_ Dijo el hada a su compañero, al cual se le subió el ego.

Natsu se metió en el agua y con fuego en sus pies, para evitar que la corriente se lo llevara, entonces, empezó a olfatear todo el lugar, encontrando que debajo de sus pies en una cueva submarina estaba el 1ro, en frente de esa cueva había otro y el último estaba en lo más bajo de las cuevas.

Natsu entonces bajo y miro como una serpiente marina aparecía, entonces, con su puño en rayos, golpeo a la serpiente y esta se esfumo, sonrió, fue muy sencillo, entro y tomo el 1ro, entonces nado con velocidad y llego al otro lado en otra cueva, que con otro puñetazo, mando a volar a la serpiente, luego fue lo más bajo y repitió el acto con el 3ro, tomando los 3 huevos.

Una vez la misión fue completada, se retiró nadando a una velocidad increíble, Natsu debía de admitir que nadar como Zora, era muy divertido, entonces llego a la costa de la gran bahía.

* * *

Entró en el laboratorio y subió al estanque o pecera, y tiro los 3 huevos restantes, se bajó y miro los huevos en la pecera, los 7, pero de la nada, los huevos empezaron a crecer, lo que sorprendió a Natsu y a Taya, entonces vieron cómo pasaron de ser huevo a renacuajos.

Los pequeños niños Zora empezaron a nadar y se pusieron en una posición donde sacaron sus colitas formando acordes, entonces un anciano y esquelético hombre apareció, se sorprendió de ver a los bebés Zora.

– Increíble, los huevos Zora se han alineado en notas musicales, creo que deberías tocarla, Mikau – Dijo el anciano hombre al Zora, pero Natsu se sorprendió, no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que hacerse pasar por otra persona una vez más.

Natsu sacó su guitarra de calavera de pescado, y toco la canción (Nueva Bossanova para quien no sepa cuál es), entonces la toco.

– Si esos Zoras han nacido para poder darte esta canción, debes tocársela rápidamente a la Zora quien les dio a luz, debes tocarla a Lulu – Dijo el anciano y Natsu se puso nervioso, eso último no se lo esperaba y menos le gustaba.

Natsu salió y respiro lo más que pudo.

– _Qué piensas hacer –_ Pregunto Taya al mago dragón.

– **Tendré que tomar el lugar de Mikau –** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa triste, realmente no le gustaba hacerse pasar por otra persona, ya sea vivo o muerto – **Espero que esto termine pronto… aunque no sé cómo les diré que no soy Mikau y que esta… –** Natsu no dijo nada más, pues le dolía no poder ayudar al Zora cuando este lo necesitaba.

Natsu suspiro y se aventó al agua, gracias a que su olfato era muy bueno, encontró un olor cercano al de los bebés, por lo cual, sospechaba que fuera su destino.

Natsu quien nadaba a gran velocidad, estaba muy preocupado, no solo porque fingiría ser una persona que no era, sino el motivo más preocupante, hablar con la persona, de la cual la persona que finge ser, estaba enamorada, eso era algo que en sí, no era de su agrado, puede que no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía una forma de hacerlo.

Él era un joven sin experiencia romántica, jamás miro a una persona lejos de ser una amiga, jamás tuvo una pareja, ni Lisanna, solo era un juego de niños, era cierto que era muy apegada a ella, pero no la amaba, era un cariño de amistad, nada más eso, entonces hablar con una persona de la cual se supone debe de estar enamorado, era un reto casi imposible, para el gran Salamander.

Estaba un poco asustado, entonces noto la tierra cercana, de un salto al estilo Flipper, llegó a tierra y entonces sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Un bello color blanco con azul, algo largo, pues llegaba un poco más debajo del cuello, unos brillantes orbes azul marino brillosos, una tez o unas escamas blancas con azules, un cuerpo cubierto por un vestido azul, aunque con eso, se podía notar un generoso busto de copa-CC, ella miraba el mar con sus manos pare rezar, con una expresión triste en su angelical rostro.

Natsu se había sonrojada, era incluso más hermosa que Mirajane… aunque también podía ser que la miraba como una diosa, al ser de la misma especie y que fuera la mujer que amaba Mikau, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero se sorprendió al ver a tan hermosa joven mujer, quien no pasaba los 22 años y no parecía que hubiera dado a luz.

Natsu respiro y exhalo, estaba muy nervioso y ahora incluso más, con un paso lento y calmado, para que no hiciera ruido, se acercó a la espalda de la diosa, sacó suavemente su guitarra y toco la _Nueva Bossanova_ , entonces, la joven Zora cerró los ojos y tarareo la canción, sonaba muy bien juntos.

Cuando la canción terminó el sonido llegó a una criatura.

Natsu entonces miro como la joven Zora, lo estaba mirando, con una luz en los ojos, a Natsu le dolía a más no poder esa mirada, ella no miraba a Natsu, miraba a Mikau, pero de la nada.

 _ **[Splash].**_

Del océano salió la cabeza de una tortuga gigante, lo que sorprendió a Taya y a Natsu.

– _Haaa, que bien dormí –_ Dijo la enorme tortuga, entonces puso su mirada en la joven Zora – _Vaya que pasan los años cuando uno duerme, ¿No es verdad, Lulu? –_ Dijo la tortuga a la Zora sin voz – _Veo que sigues confundida, no importa, aun cuando he dormido, he visto todo lo que pasa en el océano –_ Entonces paso su mirada al joven Zora, lo miro cuidadosamente – _Joven guerrero, tu destino ha sido decidido por los dioses, evitar y detener lo que sucede esta en tus manos… no es algo que me gustara aceptar, pero debes subirte a mi espalda y continuar tu misión –_ Dijo y Natsu asintió.

Natsu estaba por salta, pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue que alguien lo detuvo.

Natsu volteo su rostro para ver a la persona quien se aferraba a Natsu, pues unos delgados brazos rodearon su espalda, Natsu miro a Lulu, no sabía qué decir o hacer en una situación así, entonces volteo la mirada.

– **Los huevos están a salvo, en el laboratorio, no tienes que preocuparte… regresare… Yo… regresare –** Mintió Natsu a Lulu, quien lo soltó, Natsu no miro atrás, solo salto y llegó a la espalda de la tortuga, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La tortuga empezó a moverse, pero Taya miraba Natsu, estaba con asombro, lo miraba y comparaba con su anterior él, ahora estaba más tranquilo, no tanto, pero era más analítico y pensaba más que antes.

– _Fue una dulce y piadosa mintiera la de haya atrás Shounen, pero ahora solo sentirá más dolor cuando sepa la realidad –_ Dijo la tortuga sorprendiendo a Taya.

– **No era el momento indicado, ni mucho menos, el lugar indicado… además, no podía decir nada más… no con esos ojos –** Dijo Natsu a la tortuga.

– _No diré que es mentira, pero piensa bien, cuando reveles la verdad._

 _–_ **Lo sé, y espero poder decir lo correcto en el momento correcto.**

No hubo otra palabra, únicamente la tortuga continuo, hasta llegar a una isla con un enorme tornado sobre ella, entonces, entraron tranquilamente por debajo de la isla, donde llegaron a la entrada del templo, donde Natsu salto, sintiendo el olor de la 1ra, con un gran disparo de fuego, prendió las antorchas y un cofre apareció.

Natsu lo abrió y apareció la 1ra hada extraviada, la cual era de un color morado, de esa manera empezaría con el verdadero calabozo.

* * *

 ** _Con esto termino el capitulo, lamento si no fue tan largo como los anteriores, pero en el próximo lo compenso, ya que esta parte de la historia es una algo aburrida, no era tan importante en un inicio, lo único destacable fue los rescates de los huevos, pero como Natsu es Natsu, es obvio que sería fácil._**

 ** _Ahora, mientras más avanza la aventura, Natsu irá cambiando poco a poco, siendo más visualizador, táctico e ingenioso, claro que no perderá las actitudes que hacen a Natsu, Natsu, salvo que irá pasando por pruebas que lo harán ver más cosas._**

 ** _En pocas palabras, lo haré un poco más maduro, ya que la temática algo tétrica de esta versión de TLOZ, decidí que lo mejor, era hacer que Natsu, creciera, mentalmente, pero con su actitud animada un poco más calmada, su inocencia pasando a la perversión de poca manera, básicamente, lo haré un poco menos infantil, pero eso es por simples razones._**

 ** _El 1ro es que, la falta de sueño con el duro entrenamiento de magias God Slayer y con la espada, está afectando su conducta animada, la 2da es que las misiones y los actos que hace, le hacen crecer mentalmente, la 3ra es por el dolor psicológico y físico de las máscaras, las cuales lo ayudan a aceptar dolores infernales y la 4ta es porque, entre más gente conoce, más le duele no poder ayudarlos y mira el punto de que a veces, no es posible ayudar a todos._**

 ** _Espero que entiendan que los cambios no serán para mal, haré que Natsu sea Natsu, pero haré que Natsu sea un poco más adulto, incluso considerando que es una buena estrategia, espero que no les moleste._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	8. Templo Marino, Princesa y Dios Maligno

**_Review:_**

 **Joker Jojo 888:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, pase a que fuera un poco de relleno._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Pues no esperes más que ya esta el capítulo de hoy._

 **X Golu Ma 78:**

 _Me alegra saber eso, aun cuando fue casi un capítulo de relleno._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Pues no esperes más que ya llego, y me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior._

 **Nico 48825:**

 _Lo pensare, la verdad suena tentador, así que, espero disfrutes del capítulo._

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9.- Templo Marino, Princesa y un Dios Maligno._**

Natsu se encontraba mirando la entrada del templo, entonces sintió un extraño olor, no era humano y no era de un dios, era el olor de un ser diferente a las razas, quien era acompañada por otro extraño y cambiante olor, lo que provocaba cierta molestia en Natsu.

Natsu entro y noto que todo estaba lleno de agua, el cual no parecía estar envenenada, era agua común y corriente, claro que con algunos monstruos, Natsu con su olfato detecto 2 hadas, entonces, antes que nada, con sus dedos disparo a 2 Skulltulas cercanas, entonces aprovechando que ya usaba la máscara Zora, se lanzó al agua y nado debajo de la plataforma, donde se encontraba la 2da hada extraviada.

Natsu subió y con su olfato, detectó a la 2da hada, entonces se subió a la plataforma de la izquierda, causándole un poco de mareo, ya que sus transformaciones le quitan la enfermedad al no poseerlas originalmente, aunque si se sentía algo molesto cuando estaba en un vehículo.

Entonces el hada toco a Natsu y desapareció.

 **– Bien, que es lo que haremos –** Pregunto Natsu a Taya.

 _– Debido al uso del molino de agua, es posible que haya que buscar tuberías cerradas y activarlas para continuar el calabozo, de manera que buscaré cual es el mejor camino y la mejor forma avanzar rápidamente –_ Dijo Taya a Natsu quien asintió.

Natsu entonces siguió a su hada compañera, entonces metiéndose en el agua, movió en contra de las manecillas del reloj una válvula, de la cual, hizo salir a chorros, entonces Natsu nado a la plataforma de la derecha, donde subió y salto a otra plataforma, continuo, pues ya se había encargado de la Skulltula que había.

Entro a una nueva sala, donde había un gran molino de agua, moviéndose, provocando un disgusto a Natsu, pero no todo se movía, por lo que indicaba que debería de llenar de agua todo el lugar para que eso funcionara y completar el calabozo y derrotar al dios maligno de ese lugar.

Natsu entonces con su olfato detecto 2 hadas, entonces salto a la tierra, con su olfato, llego a unas escaleras, donde encontró un barril, el cual de un solo golpe, la destrozó y dentro había un hada extraviada, la 3ra.

Natsu entonces salto al molino y bajo todo el tramo, en el centro había un jarrón, entonces con sus boomerangs rompió el jarrón donde salió la 4ra hada extraviada, entonces nadando, la toco y esta desapareció.

Entonces como ya era decidido, Natsu seguía a Taya, la cual lograba saber en dónde se debía de entrar, en el medio, entraron a un cuarto con un tubo rojo, donde estaban algunos esqueletos de pirañas vivas, pero con el escudo eléctrico Zora, estas desaparecían, entonces Natsu salto al estilo Flipper y acaba frente a un cofre.

Natsu abrió el cofre y entonces sacó una rara cosa algo dura cercano al metal, aunque Taya se sorprendió al verlo.

– _Eso es, metal mágico de hada, es un material muy raro –_ Dijo Taya sorprendido de la facilidad en la que Natsu lograba encontrar cosas tan raras fácilmente.

Natsu entonces volteo su mirada, pues su olfato se lo indicaba, con sus aletas, lanzó su ataque y rompió una vasija de donde salió un hada extraviada.

Natsu siguiendo su olfato, salto al agua, lo que sorprendió a Taya, entonces con su cuerpo cubierto de rayos, acababa con todas las criaturas, pues era el rayo de Laxus y un rayo de dragón, no importa que enemigo fuera, este caía.

Natsu subió a una de las plantas y noto a una planta carnívora en el techo, entonces con las aspas Zoro llenadas con los rayos del dragón lanzó las aspas, las cuales al cortar la planta, los rayos la erradicaron y un cofre salió.

Natsu saltó y llego al otro lado y al abrir el cofre, encontró a la un hada extraviada., una sonrisa en Natsu-Zora apareció, entonces volteo a ver la puerta del otro lado, saltando entro.

En ese nuevo lugar había 3 cosas destacables, Natsu quien no se quitaba la máscara al ver lo importante que era en un lugar llenó de agua, así que noto lo más sencillo, entonces saltando unas plantas, llego a un gran cofre y al abrirla encontró algo nuevo, que Taya se asombró.

– _Deseos de fantasmas, esas son incluso más raras que las demás cosas –_ Natsu las guardo en su bolsa y bajo al agua, donde en un cofre había una llave pequeña.

Natsu salió del agua y al mirar la corriente, también un olor, entonces salto y rompió una vasija y de ella salió un hada extraviada, la 8va, entonces fue llevado a la corriente y regresando al molino de agua.

Natsu entonces se fue a la puerta debajo del todo, donde llego a un nuevo lugar, donde con sus aspas con rayos acabo con los seres en el mar, daba gracias por tan compacta habilidad.

Natsu subió un tubo rojo, entonces miro a un tipo de ratón con una bomba en la cola, Natsu se acercó y con su mano provoco una explosión, entonces aprovecho y devoro el fuego provocado por la dinamita, entonces recargo fuerzas.

Natsu al subir encontró una puerta sellada, entonces entro y noto a 2 monstruos Slime, los cuales derroto con su fuego, uno dejo una bebida verde, la cual tomo, luego se dirigió a la puerta delante de él.

Entrando, las rejas se cerraron y entonces miro arriba, encontrando un extraño ojo y múltiples cosas marrones gelatinosas.

Entonces el ojo cayó al suelo y luego los Slime se juntaron y crearon un tipo de escudo al ojo, Natsu entendió que el ojo era su debilidad, entonces se sacó la máscara Zora y regresó a ser Natsu.

Entonces cuando la rara cosa se acercó a atacar a Natsu y soltaba cosas gelatinosas con el fuego del dragón, las calentaba y entonces cuando el ser circular, abrió su ojo, Natsu con una bola de fuego, le dio en el ojo, lo que lo daño.

Natsu entonces moviéndose de las cosas de baba, las cuales había alrededor de todo el lugar, con su cuerpo calentaba esas cosas y cuando el ojo se abrió, lanzó otra bola de fuego y esta hizo que soltara todas las esferas, entonces Natsu prendiendo en fuego su cuerpo, las destrozó y noto como el ojo iba contra él.

Natsu dando gala a su nombre de dragón, detuvo al ojo con una sola mano y con la otra, la prendió en fuego y le dio un golpe mientras mandaba un abrazador calor y entonces, hizo que el ojo se desvaneciera, a su vez, la reja se abrió.

Natsu salió del cuarto y se preparó para continuar con su trabajo, pero antes de ir más lejos, se puso la máscara Goron, provocando el infernal calor y vomitando en el suelo, pues la transformación continuaban siendo muy dolorosas.

Natsu cuando tardo en semi recuperarse, se paró y salió dela habitación, entonces de un salto impulsado por su fuego, llego a una tubería, entonces la giro en contra de las manecillas del reloj y esta empezó a soltar agua, Natsu notando eso, bajo y regreso al molino de agua.

Subiendo, noto como una cantidad de agua tapaba la entrada a un lugar, lo que eran unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta, Natsu entonces, salto a las aspas del molino con la intención de dirigirse, entonces de un salto llego a ese lugar.

Mirando la catarata, saco una flecha y con su poder de frío, puso magia en la punta y la lanzó contra el inicio de la catarata, congelando la salida de agua y desapareciendo la catarata.

Taya quien estaba volando noto que Natsu se quedó viendo la congelada catarata.

– _Pasa algo –_ Pregunto el hada a Natsu.

– **Contéstame esto –** Dijo Natsu a Taya – **No se supone que si congelas la parte superior de una cascada… esta se congela de inicio a fin y no solo desaparece –** Pregunto Natsu y Taya se quedó callada.

Natsu y Taya dejaron el misterioso fenómeno de la cascada y subieron por la escalera a la siguiente sala, Natsu notando que se debía congelar ciertas áreas, con un movimiento de su mano, congeló todo el lugar, incluso a unos cuantos monstruos, entonces caminó sobre el hielo y entonces se subió a una plataforma donde encontró otra palanca, la cual movió, entonces agua salió de ese tubo, el cual era de un color verde.

Gracias a su olfato, bajo y con un salto e impulsado por fuego, logro llegar a donde la reja superior, donde subió y miro un cofre, entonces se acercó y al abrirlo encontró a una pequeña hada extraviada, que al tocarla, se desvaneció.

Natsu mirando otra escotilla salto y cayó en la puerta del inicio, entonces con otro movimiento de su mano, derritió el hielo por su calor de dragón.

Salió y llego una vez más al molino, entonces se tiró al agua y fue a por la 1ra entrada, donde lo llevo a donde consiguió una de las hadas, se subió y congelo el lugar una vez más, camino hasta llegar a una puerta, con la cual, lo llevaría a una nueva parte del puzle.

Natsu entro y miro a un Slime, entonces lo ataco con su fuego y lo derroto, salto a la nueva tubería a moverla y liberar el agua, entonces al girarla, este bajo y se retiró del lugar.

Regresando a como lo había hecho antes, se fue por otra puerta y se fue a donde había conseguido a la 8va hada, entonces congelo el mar al ver algo que había dejado pasar la 1ra vez, entonces camino y salto, entroncando partes congeladas.

Natsu con un movimiento de su mano, derritió el hielo y encontró una puerta, entonces al entrar, la reja se cerró y un sapo naranja con manchas negras apareció, entonces una gran masa de baba cayo del techo.

Natsu entonces se quitó la máscara Zora.

Natsu con un suspiro movió su mano y congeló la baba y con un rápido movimiento con un golpe en fuego de dragón mando a volar al sapo, pero este dio un grito y la baba derritió el hielo, lo que sorprendió a Natsu, entonces se juntó al sapo y este se fue al techo.

Natsu congelo la baba y esta cayó al suelo rompiéndose, liberando al sapo, entonces con una gran velocidad, le propino un fuerte golpe.

El sapo volvió a gritar y se juntó de baba, pero Natsu congelo la baba y nuevamente cayó, liberando al sapo y Natsu con un movimiento rápido, lo mando a volar con un puño en fuego y el sapo se volvió un sapo normal, de no más 4 cm a lo mucho,

Una puerta se liberó, Natsu entro en el nuevo cuarto.

Tras caminar llego a un gran cofre, que según Taya, era la gran llave, entonces abrió el cofre y ahí encontró la gran llave, entonces notando el lugar donde estaba, saco la máscara Zora y se la volvió a poner, entonces vomito una vez más.

Se paró y salto al agua, la cual lo llevó al molino de agua.

Taya guió a Natsu a una de las entradas del lugar, llegando a donde iniciaron, entonces regreso a la 1ra habitación de todo el calabozo.

– **Que haremos en la 1ra zona –** Pregunto Natsu a su hada.

– _Debes de subirte en esa parte_ – Dijo Taya dirigiéndose a una tubería roja.

Natsu asintió, entonces de un salto, llego un poco más lejos y luego con fuego llego, entonces agarro y lo giro, entonces de una tubería empezó a sacar agua y esta detuvo el engranaje que movía al molino de agua.

– _Ahora debes de girar este_ – Dijo Taya señalando la llave de la tubería amarilla.

Natsu salto y llegó a la tubería amarilla, entonces como Taya indicó, movió la llave y detuvo el agua que salía de una tubería amarilla, lo que indicaba que el molino se empezaba a mover al lado contrario.

Natsu regreso a la entrada y salto en la plataforma, para subir al techo y saltar una vez más, para poder llegar al camino para el molino, el cual llevaba el sentido contrario de cuando giraba.

Natsu noto en el agua que solo había una entrada posible con el molino girando de esa forma, entonces se aventó al agua y fue nadando hasta esa entrada, saliendo y tras llenar el agua con rayos para acabar con los monstruos, se fue a tierra y su olfato llego 2 olores, las cuales rápidamente reconoció.

Se subió en una plataforma y luego salto a un engranaje en movimiento, saltando hasta llegar a una 2da plataforma, donde con un saltó llego a un lugar escondido con un cofre, el cual al abrirlo, encontró a la 10ma hada extraviada.

Natsu salió de esa parte y con fuego en sus pies, se fue a otra parte de tierra, donde noto la cascada y miraba que le estorbaba para la recuperación de la siguiente hada, entonces con una flecha con la punta congelada, mando la flecha a la salida de agua y congelo la catarata, provocando que el molino se detuviera.

Natsu camino hasta llegar frente a un cofre, con un salto llego a donde había el cofre y al abrirlo encontró a un hada extraviada.

De un salto de regreso, camino y salto hasta una nueva puerta, done habían 2 hadas y además más llaves, entonces Natsu salto y cayó a un agujero donde nado y visualizo un barril, el cual al romperlo, salió la 1ra hada extraviada del lugar.

Salió del lugar y calculo como llegar a la 2da hada, entonces se subió en una de las palancas del lugar, con una flecha, la cual lleno con fuego, la lanzó a una parte congelada y de esta, Salió una catarata, la cual alzó la palanca, Natsu salto a la siguiente y repitió lo mismo que con la otra, quedando frente a un área con un cofre.

Salto a ese lugar y con un saltó en tierra, donde al llegar corrió y salto, impulsado con fuego quedo del otro lado y abrió el cofre, liberando a la 13ra hada extraviada.

Natsu volteo y noto un agujero por el cual bajo, entonces con su fuego incinero a un Slime que se acercó por la espalda, entonces se subió a una nueva palanca y derritió otra catarata y cuando llego a lo más alto, saltó a una tubería.

Natsu movió la llave y una cantidad de agua fue liberada, entonces camino y salto a un lugar que lo llevo a una puerta, donde salió justamente, en la entrada de esa zona.

Se tiró al agua y nado para llegar al molino de agua, entonces busco por donde no había entrado ya y miro una entrada abajo del todo de la cual no había entrado, entonces con rapidez entro en la nueva zona como a su vez, 2 olores llegaron a su nariz.

Natsu siguiendo su olfato, llego a lo que era la salida de ese lugar, donde había un hada extraviada, entonces con las dagas de los Zoras, logro explotar la burbuja, pero para no salir, solo debía salir del lugar y usar la careta de la gran hada.

Entonces Natsu salió y subió por un tubo de color rojo y miro otra burbuja, entonces como con las dagas Zora, reventó la burbuja, entonces se posicionó en el centro, se quitó la máscara Zora para ponerse la careta de la gran hada y las 2 hadas fueran con él.

Cuando las 2 hadas tocaron al mago, estas desaparecieron y con ello, las 15 hadas regresaron a la fuente de la gran hada.

Una vez completado eso, Natsu se fue a la última llave y giro la llave, provocando que de una tubería saliera un chorro de agua, el cual Natsu aprovechó para saltar y llegar a la puerta del jefe.

* * *

Natsu ahora se encontraba en una plataforma de metal, lo que lo sorprendió, aunque no tanto como lo que encontró en ese lugar.

Una joven, posiblemente de la edad de Wendy, quien tenía un rubio cabello atado en 2 tirabuzones, una hermosa tez clara y unos brillantes ojos azules, los cuales eran casi tapados por los dorados mechones que caían de su rostro, usaba un hermoso y elegante vestido rosado con 3 colas de ave en su final, unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros, pero su cuerpo poseía unas débiles heridas y unos rasguños muy ligeros, algunas sanadas por un fuego de un olor nada común.

Natsu notaba que la niña no era la persona por la cual, indicaba que fue una persona obligada a estar en ese lugar por el dios, Natsu se acercó, entonces la joven miro a la persona que se acercaba, solo para ver unos calmados y suaves como amigables ojos ónix, además de una amable rostro con una curiosa cabellera rosada, bastante guapo.

– Te encuentras bien –Pregunto Natsu a la joven de cabello rubio.

– Sí… pero tengo mucho miedo – Dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– No te preocupes, ya nada te pasara – Dijo Natsu con una suave sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven, entonces la abrazo, lo que sorprendió a la niña, pero ella se puso a llorar en el pecho del mago.

 ** _– No deberías prometer cosas que no cumplirás, Madoshi –_** Dijo una 3ra voz ajena a la de los 2, la cual aterro a la niña.

– Taya – Llamó Natsu a su hada compañera.

 _– Sí, no hay duda, ese es el dios maligno y 3er hermano de Odolwa y Goth… el **[Pez Gargantúa Gyorg]** – _ Dijo Taya a Natsu.

– No te preocupes, te salvare de esta sí o sí – Dijo Natsu a la niña acariciando su cabeza, la cual miraba al mago – Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita – Pregunto dulcemente Natsu.

– Ravel – Dijo la niña – Ravel Phenex – Dijo a su salvador.

– "Así que es ella a quienes buscaban esas personas en la playa el día que Mikau murió…" – Pensó Natsu – No te preocupes, te llevare con tus amigos así que espera aquí – Dijo Natsu a Ravel con una sonrisa – Muéstrate ahora maldito – Gritó Natsu al dios.

De la nada una enorme aura de poder apareció, pero Natsu no se inmutaba, caso contrario era la joven, la cual estaba aterrada, se pegó a la espalda del mago, el cual era bastante re confortable.

Del cielo, para sorpresa de Natsu y Taya, no bajo un ser de apariencia monstruosa o animal, salió un joven humano con el cabello cafe-rojo, su tez era de una tonalidad como la arcilla, usaba únicamente un pantalón del mismo color, su rostro tapado por la máscara de un pez, como mostrando unos puntos rojo.

 _– Imposible, se supone que solo Odolwa era el único dios humano –_ Dijo Taya con sorpresa en su voz.

 ** _– Así era en un inicio, pero ya no más, con mi despertar, Majora-sama me dio esta forma humanoide y con esta forma pretendo derrotarte… basura –_** Dijo el Dios Maligno al mago de cabello rosado, quien puso una mala cara **_– Puedo sentir el frío de Goth y el veneno de Odolwa en ti, así que supongo lograste vencerlos y robar sus poderes, debo felicitarte por eso joven héroe –_** Dijo el Dios **_– Pero no será tan fácil conmigo –_** Advirtió sacando unos rayos de color negro y en otras partes un agua de oscuro color, haciendo abrir los ojos de Natsu.

– Tienes 2 divinidades – Pregunto Natsu con sorpresa.

 ** _– Eso es correcto –_** Dijo el **_Dios – Y ahora te torturare como he torturado a esa niña_** – Dijo con una voz sádica.

– No si yo te elimino 1ro – Dijo Natsu quien subió su poder mágico a uno al punto de hacer temblar la tierra, a su vez, provocando una gran alerta en muchas cosas.

 ** _– Quién lo diría… tienes el poder mágico algo lejano, pero casi cercano al de un dios de bajo nivel –_** Dijo el dios, solo hasta que sus ojos se abrieran **_– Tu cuerpo –_** Dijo el dios al verlo.

Del cuerpo de Natsu, fue llenado de una ardiente flama de dragón, pero la misma provocaba que de sus brazos, piernas, pechos, espalda y cuello como finas líneas en su cabeza aparecieran escamas rojas como el vino, sus manos pasaron a ser afiladas garras, sus ojos ahora eran de un color verde con las pupilas rasgadas blancas y con la esclerótica de un color amarillo, el cual emanaba un poderoso calor.

Ravel estaba impresionada al ver el cambio en el cuerpo del joven, pero de la nada, algunas pasaron a un color amarillo como el oro, como a su vez, rayos salían de su cuerpo rodeando el fuego que poseía alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces con un fuerte susurro dijo **_[Modo Raienryu]_**.

 ** _– Igneel –_** Dijo Gyorg al ver el cuerpo del mago.

– Ravel – La mencionada miro a Natsu – Suéltame – Ravel se sorprendió ante ese pedido – Si no me sueltas te lastimare – Dijo dulcemente Natsu y Ravel soltó el cuerpo de Natsu con un sonrojo, entonces Natsu miro al Dios Maligno delante de él – Acabaré contigo – Dijo para luego ponerse en pose de batalla y saltar contra el dios.

A sí mismo, el cuerpo del dios se llenó de agua y rayos y fue a pelear contra el dragón de rayos y fuego.

Ambos chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de expansión, mostrando la monstruosa fuerza entre los 2, lo que sorprendió a Ravel, pues no se esperaba que el joven fuera tan fuerte como ese Dios, entonces Natsu gritó **[Raienryu no Tekken]** , y de un golpe mandó contra el suelo al mago.

Del suelo sonó **[Raijin no Dogo]** y un potente bramido de rayos golpeó a Natsu, mandandolo al techo, pero antes de tocar el techo, Gyorg estaba arriba con su puño lleno de agua y gritó **[Mizujin no Goken]** y de un golpe lo mandó al suelo, donde llenando su pie con rayos gritó **[Raijin no Kikku] _(Patada del dios del rayo)_** y bajo para patear el rostro de Natsu.

 **[Raienryu no Kagitsume]** Grito Natsu con sus pies prendido en fuego y rayo, mandando a volar al Dios, entonces se paró y miro al Dios.

Ambos estaban cara a cara, mirándose con todo su poder en juego, entonces Natsu incremente más y más el calor como sus rayos, luego con un movimiento a gran velocidad apareció debajo del Dios y de una patada lo mando a volar, entonces estaba en la espalda del Dios y de un patada lo mando al otro lado del cuarto, donde se tele transportó o eso parecía por su gran velocidad y le dio un golpe, pero fue detenido por una mano.

Entonces Gyorg miro al mago y con su agua sagrada o bendita, como deseen llamarla, lanzó al mago al suelo y lo capturo en una burbuja, a la cual le mando un poderoso rayo, provocando un gran daño en su cuerpo, un grito ahogado por el agua que entraba.

– **_Eres fuerte y lo admito, no me sorprende que Goth o Odolwa hayan perdido, incluso, respetas el poder y respeto que poseía Igneel… pero, el agua sigue siendo más fuerte que el fuego y además, soy el verdadero usuario del rayo santo –_** Dijo el Dios maligno, llamando la atención de Ravel – **_Lo reconoces ¿verdad? –_** Pregunto Gyorg a Ravel.

– El legendario rayo de uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, Baraquiel del rayo santo – Dijo Ravel al Dios.

– **_Correcto, pero el 1ro, Verdadero y más poderoso rayo santo es mío, el bastardo de Baraquiel me lo robo y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar –_** Dijo Gyorg a Ravel – **_Pero cuando obtenga el suficiente poder mágico de tu cuerpo, lograre ir al mundo DxD, para acabar con esa basura yo mismo-_** Dijo el Dios a la Phenex,

Ravel estaba temblando, pero de la nada…

 ** _[TRAGAR]._**

El sonido de alguien comiendo y tragando algo estaba llenando el lugar, entonces vieron que el sino iba de la cárcel de agua y rayos creada por el Dios Gyorg, la cual se comprimía hasta que desapareció y Natsu cayó al suelo con una respiración agitada.

Los 2 miraron con sorpresa entonces, de la nada, lo rayos amarillos de Natsu, la mitad paso a un color negro, a su vez el fuego de su cuerpo se tiño a uno bicolor, siendo negro y naranja, mientras que su cuerpo fue llenado por un manto de agua y está junto con un extraño frío, sano las heridas externas de Natsu.

Natsu se paró y miro al Dios, el cual estaba impresionado por lo que había visto, entonces Natsu miro al dios, entonces camino hasta unas vasijas en su espalda, tirando una y encontrando una de las pociones verdes, la agarro y la tomo, recuperando mana.

Natsu entonces bajo su poder mágico a un punto muerto, lo que llamo la curiosidad de Ravel y del Dios, entonces Natsu junto todo su poder mágico y dijo **_[Modo Dokuhyoraienjin] (Modo del dios de llamas venenosas eléctricas congeladas) (Sí, lo sé, es muy largo)_** y entonces su cuerpo liberaba unas llamas rodeadas de rayos de color negro y rojo con toques amarillos, su cuerpo liberaba un aura fría y en sus manos cierto color rojo salía.

Natsu miro al Dios y con un movimiento desapareció de la vista del Dios, y de una patada lo mando a volar, solo para aparecer arriba de él y con su mano golpeó el estómago del Dios y con un rápido movimientos, se puso en su espalda y de una patada en su estómago lo mandó contra el suelo.

Ambos se vieron a la cara, el Dios se paró y junto rayos en su cuerpo, acto copiado por Natsu, el cual desprendía rayos por todo su cuerpo, entonces ambos se lanzaron a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde los rayos chocaban entre ellos.

 **[Raijin no Go ken]** gritó Gyorg lanzándose con su puño en rayos **, [Raijin no Tekken]** gritó Natsu con su puño en un rayo negro, donde en el choque, ambos fueron lanzados a cada lado, pero regresaron.

Natsu se posiciono detrás de Gyorg y gritó **[Hoko]** y un potente rugido de sus magias chocaron contra el Dios, entonces con una patada lo mando a volar, para con su velocidad tirarlo al suelo.

Pero antes de poder siquiera poder levantarse y volver a continuar…

 ** _[ATRAVESAR][APUÑALADA]._**

Una espada, la cual poseía un brillo escarlata, la cual reconoció como la espada de su hermano Odolwa lo traspaso, entonces su poder fue cayendo poco a poco, mirando al mago de rosada cabellera arriba de él.

Sonrió, una imagen, la misma que había presenciado en su anterior vida, un dragón arriba de él con esa sonrisa de victoria y poder, esa sonrisa la reconocía como la del rey dragón de fuego.

Natsu saco la espada y se quitó arriba de Gyorg, pero al tratar de caminar cayó al suelo, entonces Taya y Ravel fueron a apoyar a Natsu, quien a su vez, estaba respirando pesadamente.

– **_No me lo esperaba –_** Dijo Gyorg y los presentes lo miraron, su cuerpo se empezaba a desaparecer – **_Te felicito, hijo de dragón, has derrotado a 3 dioses, no muchos pueden presumir de eso –_** Dijo el Dios y Ravel estaba sorprendida sobre lo que Gyorg había dicho – **_Como recompensa… te advertiré de esto_** – Dijo el Dios a Natsu – **_El Twilight (crepúsculo), muy pronto devorara lo que más amas –_** Y entonces el Dios pasó a ser una sola máscara.

Natsu se paró, Ravel estaba ayudándolo, entonces caminaron a donde la máscara, la tomaron y fueron llevados a un nuevo lugar.

* * *

En un espacio en blanco donde había cataratas por todas partes, con burbujas alrededor, donde se encontró una sombra y dio un bramido.

– _Hey escuchad, queremos que nos den vuestro poder, si dejamos las cosas como están, algo terrible le pasara al mundo, seguramente ustedes son los únicos capaz de detener eso, eso es lo que Tael intentaba decirnos –_ Dijo Taya al gigante de esa zona.

– "A-Y-U-D-A A N-U-E-S-T-R-O A-M-I-G-O" – Dijo Taya traduciendo al gigante.

– _Es cierto, solo falta uno_ – Dijo Taya.

– "Porque será que pienso que no se refiere al último gigante" – Se preguntó a si mismo Natsu.

– _Solo prometan, que nos ayudaran a nosotros –_ Dijo Taya a los gigantes.

Entonces la zona dio un gran brillo de luz y eso indicaba que saldrían de la mazmorra.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en el salón Zora, muy cansado y delante de él la deidad tortuga que lo llevo a la isla, a su lado, estaba Ravel.

– **Ahora puedo seguir descansando, pues debo acatar las leyes antiguas y volver a ver todo lo que pasa en el océano mientras duermo… pero el ser que está causando todo este dolor y tristeza aun no despierta del todo, por eso, Natsu, debes de vencerlo antes de que despierte todo su poder, ahora, iré a disfrutar un poco de la vez de Lulu, creo que los dioses me lo permitirán jajajaja –** Río la tortuga que iba alejándose de donde Natsu.

– _Y ahora que hacemos_ – Pregunto Taya a Natsu.

– Debemos ir con la gran hada – Dio Natsu a Taya, entones sacó la máscara Zora – Ravel, podrías cerrar los ojos y contar hasta 50 y de ser posible, tapando tus oídos – Ravel miro confusa a Natsu – No quiero que veas esto – Dijo pero Ravel no escucho.

Natsu se puso la máscara y Ravel miro con horror la dolorosa transformación como a su vez, como su cuerpo reaccionaba, la pobre no podía creer lo que miraba, entonces puso su mano en la espalda de Natsu cuando termino de vomitar.

– **Ahora, te quedas en este lugar, volveré, ahora debo ir a un lugar, regresare –** Dijo Natsu a Ravel.

– No, iré contigo – Dijo Ravel y Natsu miro a la joven – Si tienes que ir nadando, te seguir… aunque volando – Dijo sacando, para sorpresa de Natsu, 2 alas de fuego.

Natsu no dijo nada más y se lanzó al agua y nado hasta llegar a cierta zona, donde tuvo que saltar de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a unas rocas.

Ravel bajo del cielo alado del mago, que a su vez, miraba con intriga a la misteriosa joven la cual decidió acompañarla, pero con su puño en fuego de dios, golpeo las rocas y las destruyo, entonces camino hasta llegar a la fuente y entonces una luz morada apareció.

Una hermosa joven de cabello morado atado en 2 tranzas que caían en su espalda, una tez clara y unos ojos morados, un poco tapados por los mechones de que tapaban su frente, su hermoso y maduro rostro era digno de ser llamado divino, a su vez, usaba un vestido algo ajustado a su desarrollado y voluptuoso cuerpo.

– **_Muchas gracias joven héroe, por reunirme una vez más, yo soy la gran hada del coraje y como pago, te daré esto –_** Y de la nada, el cuerpo de Natsu se sintió algo extraño – **_He aumentado tu resistencia física, ahora tus defensas han incrementado, regresa cuando desees._**

– **Muchas gracias –** Dijo Natsu-Zora a la gran hada.

– **_No sé qué es lo que te espera de ahora en adelante, pero agradezco todo lo que has hecho por este mundo joven guerrero, no olvides, que todos y más las personas que conocerás, te debemos mucho, incluso nosotras, las grandes hadas, si deseas cumplir algún deseo, estamos listas para cualquier cosa_** – Dijo la gran hada para volver a su fuente.

Natsu, Taya y Ravel salieron de la fuente, entonces en la entrada Taya pregunto.

– _Me imagino que entrenaras con las magias de agua y rayo verdad_ – Dijo el hada a su compañero.

– **Sí –** Dijo Natsu para sacarse la máscara y regresando a su forma humana – Cuando acabe, te llevare con tus amigas – Dijo Natsu y Ravel asintió,

Natsu entonces camino a un lugar perfecto y empezó a entrenar con sus nuevas magias, mientras que Taya le contaba a Ravel todo lo que había vivido con Natsu durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL 3ER DÍA*-*-*-*-*_**

Una vez llegado el 3er día, Natsu toco la canción del tiempo y regreso al 1er día, cosa que sorprendió a Ravel, entonces en el centro de ciudad reloj, Natsu se despidió de Ravel, pero antes de irse muy lejos, Ravel detuvo a Natsu.

– Natsu-sama espere… yo – Dijo Ravel algo sonrojada, entonces Natsu volteo a verla.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy, que les pareció, acaso no estuvo bien o decente, acaso no fue divertido o emocionante._**

 ** _Pido una gran disculpa si es que el capítulo los confundió en el tempo, pero aquellos que conozcan el templo, entenderán que, el templo del agua del Majora, es una de las más confusas, no difíciles, pero si confusas mazmorras y realmente me esforcé para que puedan entenderla, pero sé que no ha sido un gran trabajo, por eso me quiero disculpar._**

 ** _Por un comentario pensé en esto, pero… ¿Qué piensan de qué Ravel acompañe a Natsu en su aventura?, la verdad, es que únicamente planeaba poner a personajes de DxD para revelar el odio de Gyorg a Baraquiel al ser ambos usuarios del rayo santo, pero ustedes que piensan sobre eso._**

 ** _Con esto, falta un solo gigante, pero con eso no acabaré el fic, aún faltan cosas muy importantes de la historia, como la maldición del valle Ikana, salvar al padre de pamela, salvar a Kafei, la voz de Lulu, faltan muchas cosas para llegar al final._**

 ** _Así que sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	9. Nueva Compañera

**_Review:_**

 **Joker Jojo:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y espero que este también te guste.

 **Warrior Dark Light:** Pues eh aquí el resultado de la votación.

 **Miguel Puente de Jesus:** Me alegra saber eso y espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado.

 **Nico48825:** Pues eh aquí la respuesta, en el caso sobre volver a Magnolia, es obvio que eso pasara, si continuare la historia con este Natsu, lo pensare, ya que sería interesante y si, se que fue muy confuso, pero así son los templos del agua en todas las entregas.

Para Artmiel19, Zeref Slayer 99, Hollow.00, Muerte Santa 666, El amo del Hentai, Majoras Mask 01, Daniel, Ricardo 89, K9999, Asuka, a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por sus opiniones positivas de la historia, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Sin más que incluir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10.- Nueva Compañera._**

Natsu se encontraba caminando por la playa, tras haber practicado con sus nuevos poderes de **[God Slayer]** , pero aunque en un inició únicamente lo acompañara su regañona hada de color morado, actualmente una "persona" lo acompañaba y esa persona no era ni más ni menos, que la joven a quien había rescatado hace una semana, aunque fuera hoy cuando la salvo, pero fue antier hace 2 días que fueron hace 1 minuto, pero bueno, todos los que sepan de las leyes del tiempo, me entendieron.

Ahora, como es que la princesa de los Phenex de la dimensión DxD esta con el mago peli rosado favorito de todos… y puede que el único.

Regresemos al 1er día tras rescatar a Ravel.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la sala de ciudad reloj, el mago peli rosado, le dijo que esperara en la plaza en lo que llegaban las féminas que la buscaban ayer, mientras procedía a entrenar sus 2 nuevas magias **[God Slayer]** , aunque no sabía muy bien donde, pero antes de poder retirarse, Ravel había pedido acompañar al rey, entonces.

– Sabes lo que estas pidiendo, a mí no me importa, pero si me acompañas te pondrás en diversos peligros – Advirtió Natsu a Ravel con un tono serio, muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos días, era sin duda algo que los niños no debían ver.

– Sé que es peligroso… pero quiero acompañarlo – Dijo Ravel decidida – Siempre he sido cuidada por mi familia, nunca eh podido ser fuerte en realidad, por eso mismo, yo deseo ir con usted Natsu-sama y ver si puedo hacerme más fuerte – Ravel revelo su deseo más grande, Natsu sonrió, ese era su deseo también al fin y al cabo.

– De acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Ravel se alegró de eso.

– _Que bien, alguien con cerebro se une al equipo, por fin dejare de estar sola con este idiota_ – Como si fuera una bendición, Taya casi llora de alegría.

– Tratare de no tomarlo muy personal – Comentario de Natsu a su hada, esta silbo sin importancia, creando una vena en Natsu, aunque una ligera sonrisa en Ravel.

Decidido así, el asesino fue a continuar con su aventura, pero como en ocasiones, un mensaje escrito le dio indicaciones, por lo que, para recuperar algo que le servirá a futuro, fue a la playa con la intención de hacer un trabajo.

Tras acabar con ello y encontrar otras de los múltiples materiales de las hadas, Natsu iba a donde le indicaba los mensajes ir y encontrar la siguiente área o la siguiente mascara que lo ayudara con la misión.

Aunque lejos de donde se encontraba, una sombra miraba divertida al héroe de termina, sentada con una sonrisa en su sombrío cuerpo, mirando como el mago continuaba su viaje con su ayuda, aunque eso a su vez, le diera información muy útil, sabiendo de ante mano todo lo que pasaba, era hora de que algo pasara, algo más allá de lo que debía pasar.

– Sabes, esto es algo indignante – Dijo una voz atrás de la sombra que vigilaba al hijo del rey dragón – A mí nunca me dieron una pista y a él sí, acaso esto es una forma de discriminar mi poder – Dijo la sombra más grande a la que estaba sentada con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Para nada, pero comparado con vuestros enemigos, quien cree que merece más ayuda, usted o el hijo del dragón escogido por Lucían – Pregunto la 1ra sombra al joven detrás de ella, quien a su vez soltó un suspiro.

– Además, Waga Aruji-sama, no crees que una persona como usted, necesita ayuda para derrotar a los pecadores, su poder es tan injusto que sería peor para el mal si lo ayudaran – Dijo una 3ra sombra que estaba alado del mayor.

– Dejando eso de lado – Dijo la sombra para cambiar de tema – Porque se me ha llamado a este lugar – Pregunto el joven a la 1ra sombra delante de él – Según las 3 diosas y tú, tuvieron la idea de mandarme a este lugar por algo, pero que es, dudo que solo sea para ayudar y guiar al hijo del rey dragón de otro mundo – Pregunto el joven a la sombra.

– No lo recuerdo con certeza, pero si esperas, la respuesta llegara antes de que te des cuenta – Dijo la sombra con una inocente voz, como la de una niña pequeña, causando un suspiro en aquel joven, entonces este miró al cielo.

– Envíale este mensaje entonces – La 1ra sombra miró al joven y sonrió irónicamente.

* * *

Tras casi 4 horas, el mago peli rosado favorito de todos, había obtenido una nueva máscara tras derrotar a unos hermanos en una carrera de caballos con catastro donde gano una nueva máscara, por lo tanto, estaba apuntando a un nuevo lugar.

– Entonces, a donde podemos ir – Pregunto Natsu a su compañera hada.

– Según leí en un libro antes de ser raptada por Gyorg, debemos ir al monte Ikana – Ante las palabras serias de Ravel, la mirada pasó a Taya.

– _Sígueme_ – Dijo al ver los ojos de dragón.

Tras caminar un rato, saliendo por el lado este de la cuidad, Natsu miró su posible destino, aunque sus ojos pasaron a Ravel de manera disimulada, realmente no sabía si era bueno, si bien no tuvo problemas con las cosas de antes, algo en su interior le advertía de ese lugar, algo que posiblemente no era para la vista de niños como Ravel, pero como no tenía el poder para que ella escuchara sus palabras y regresara de manera obediente, solo podía continuar y esperar que no pasara nada.

Natsu saco su ocarina y toco la canción de Catastro y entonces, el poderoso semental de negros colores, entonces, rápidamente se subió en él y debido a la gran practica que tuvo con su corcel, Ravel logro subirse en el corcel negro y ser aceptada por el corcel, entonces rápidamente cabalgando, fueron a donde Taya les indicaba.

Entrando a las puertas del valle Ikana, un tipo de ratones negros explosivos os perseguían, pero al entrar en contacto con Catastro, explotaban, pero no recibían daño alguno, no Catastro ni Natsu o Ravel, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu bastante.

De manera rápida para escapar de esas molestas ratas kamikazes, Catastro corrió, hasta llegar a un área donde se detenía, lo que indicaba que había llegado a su lugar indicado, entonces tanto Ravel como Natsu bajaron del corcel y subieron el peldaño que Catastro no quiso subir.

Al subir y caminar durante un corto periodo de tiempo, llegaron a una nueva zona.

En la tierra, en todos lados se encontraban piedras, pero no cualquier tipos de piedras, unas piedras con nombres esculpidas en ellas, algunas paradas y otras tiradas por ahí, con un aíre frío y lleno de dolor y tristeza, obviamente ese lugar era…

– Un cementerio – Dijo Ravel con una triste voz llena de pesar, pero mirando a todos lados – Me pregunto, que pasó en este lugar en el pasado.

– _Nadie lo sabe con certeza en estos tiempos, incluso las más antiguas hadas no hablan de eso, solo que la historia de los Ikana, es trágica_ – Le respondió el hada a la joven de rubios cabellos.

Natsu por su parte no dijo nada y solo continuó, todo en su interior se lo indicaba.

Al caminar un poco más, encontró un tipo de muro, donde en un agujero estaba durmiendo un esqueleto gigante, que era llenado con una curiosa aura, entonces el mago se acercó junto con Taya y Ravel.

Natsu notando al gigante esqueleto, pensó en como despertarlo, pensaba atacarlo, pero sería peligroso que se volviera violento y lastimara a Ravel, no parecía que con hablarle despertara, el esperar tampoco era una idea, la música menos, quien despertaría con una… canción.

– Eso es – Dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en cara, pero dejando confundidas a Ravel y Taya, entonces el rey saco su ocarina.

El mago entonces empezó a tocar la **[Canción del Despertar]** , lo que provoco que el gigante despertara, pero rompiera la pared y escapara, dejando a Ravel y Taya mirando al mago, quien estaba quieto ante las miradas de las 2 niñas.

Dejo ignorar eso por ese momento y empezó a correr contra el gigante esqueleto, aunque un muro de fuego se prendía y unos esqueletos más pequeños, debido a su velocidad, pasó el fuego y con sus puños logro destruir a los esqueletos, y con sus llamas en los pies y desvainando su espada, corto las piernas del gigante esqueleto… o eso se suponía.

Aunque el gigante esqueleto efectivamente sintió dolor al sentir la espada tocar sus huesos, estos no se partieron, pero como dijo un sabio hombre una vez, cada acción tiene una reacción y el gigante al sentir la estocada, mando de un golpe con una de sus gigantescas manos al mago contra el muro.

Natsu al salir de aquel muro donde el golpe del esqueleto lo mando, salto a un lado esquivando un nuevo golpe y entonces el mago con una gran agilidad que había dominado durante su entrenamiento con la espada y sus nuevas magias, logro darle 3 golpes seguidos a los pies, pero el monstruo le dio un golpe que casi lo manda a otra pared, pero el mago usando su fuerza agarra la mano del gigante esqueleto y con su fuerza, lo mando a la tierra, con un gran temblor.

Ravel y Taya llegaron a donde se encontraba Natsu, quien estaba delante del gigante esqueleto.

– _Espera, detente, me rindo, ya he perdido_ – Dijo el esqueleto al mago, quien guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos _– Gracias_ – Dijo el esqueleto.

* * *

Tras que el gigante esqueleto se calmara, el esqueleto subió al mago del otro lado del puente destruido, junto con Ravel claro, entonces el esqueleto prosiguió a contarles parte de su vida, esto a pedido de Ravel, ya que pensaba que era un Ikana… o lo que sobraba de él.

 _– Yo era el que comandaba al ejercito Ikana del reino Ikana, que se encuentra en lo alto de la montaña, me llamaban Skull Keeta –_ Se presentó el gigante esqueleto al _mago – Pero un día, fui avergonzado en mi reino por una grave derrota… baje la montaña y llegue a este lugar, entonces decidí dormirme y esperar a que alguien despertara mi alma… por lo tanto, joven espadachín de rosada melena, tu que eres el 2do en despertarme y vencerme, te pido que cumplas con mi deseo más importante –_ Pidió el esqueleto al mago, pero Natsu hablo por algo interesante que escucho de la voz de Skull.

– Espera un momento, como que soy la 2da, quien fue la 1ra – Pregunto Natsu al gigante esqueleto interesado por esas palabras.

 _– La 1ra persona llego hace unas horas atrás, llevaba una capucha blanca que tapaba su cuerpo y cara, como tú, me derroto, pero con un poder incluso superior al tuyo –_ Contesto el esqueleto gigante, sorprendiendo de gran manera a los presentes _– Esa persona dijo que no tenía el poder de ayudarme, pero que dentro de muy poco, una persona llegaría y cumpliría mi deseo –_ Los presentes estaban muy interesados en eso del que el antiguo comandante de los Ikana hablaba _– Si no es mucho pedir, quiero que tome mi alma, que es resguardada por las intensas llamas, entonces le diga a mis guerreros… camaradas, que la guerra ya termino, ellos los escucharan si llevan mí alma, incluso después de la muerte, me son muy fieles y leales, así que, quisiera dormir por última vez, así que, si me lo permite señor –_ Pregunto el gigante esqueleto mientras hacía le señal de saludo con la mano en la frente, símbolo de que un menor pedía algo a su superior.

–… Descanse soldado – Dijo el mago y el esqueleto entonces sonrió con gran amabilidad.

El gigante esqueleto dio un último "gracias" y su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer, hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Las llamas del otro lado del puente entonces se apagaron y un cofre era visible, entonces el mago puso sus manos a los lados, dando a entender a Taya y Ravel que no intervinieran, entonces con fuego en sus pies, dio un gran salto hasta donde estaba el cofre y lo abrió.

Ahí encontró una máscara, parecida a la cara del esqueleto gigante, pero aparte, una nota que decía que debía de hacer en esos momentos, lo que lo impresiono.

Natsu regreso con Taya y Ravel y entonces les indico a donde debían ir.

* * *

En el cementerio, Natsu saco su ocarina y toco la canción del doble tiempo, provocando que la noche del 1er día llegara, entonces notaron a una gran cantidad de esqueletos, lo que sorprendió al hada y a la joven rubia, pero Natsu en su caso, se puso el **[Casco del Capitán]** y se acercó a unas tumbas con Ravel en su espalda.

 _– Señor –_ Dijo uno de los esqueletos al ver a Natsu, cosa que provoco que los demás esqueletos vieran a Natsu, aunque creían que era su anterior _señor – Que bien que por fin regresa, hemos estado protegiendo las tumbas como nos ordenó ya hace mucho tiempo, esperando otra orden suya señor, así que, que hacemos ahora señor –_ Pregunto el esqueleto al joven dragón con máscara.

– Abran la tumba – Ordeno Natsu a los esqueletos de los Ikana.

 _– ¿Qué a… abramos la tumba?, entendido señor –_ Dijo el esqueleto quien estaba sorprendido por la repentina orden de su señor, pero no la cuestiono – _Rápido todo el mundo, vamos a abrir la tumba._

Y con gran rapidez y destrucción, destruyeron la tumba, cosa que causo unas gotas de sudor en los 3 presentes, pero vieron un agujero, entones los esqueletos saltaron a él.

Natsu miró a sus 2 compañeras, Ravel parecía no querer entrar y Taya parecía darle igual, entonces Natsu tomo a Ravel y salto en el agujero.

Debajo del agujero había un camino de rocas partidas, nada que no hubiera visto antes, por lo tanto, con Ravel cargada en uno de sus brazos, el mago de fuego dio un potente salto para llegar al otro lado del camino de roca, donde había la entrada de una cueva, entonces Natsu bajo a Ravel, quien empezó a gritarle sobre hacer algo como eso sin advertirle, pero Natsu lo ignoro por el momento y entro en la cueva con Taya atrás y Ravel siguiéndolo con cierto temor.

Al pasar al otro lado de la cueva, vieron una cámara prendida sin monstruos, pero con un enorme residuo de poder, un poder que no habían sentido antes, que llenaba de cierto escalofrío al mago, quien decidió ir a la puerta enfrente de ellos.

Entrando, una cámara, pero 2 energías resonaban en ese lugar, uno era digno de los monstruos creados por Majora y la otra, era energía similar a la que había en la sala anterior, que ponía nervioso a Natsu y a Rave de gran manera, entonces encontraron enfrente de ellos una piedra y un mensaje.

– _Héroe que combate con él mal, esta es la canción de la tormenta, una canción que podrías llegar a necesitar, aunque hubo una prueba, alguien la ha completado, pero no buscaba nada en especial o no lo encontró en este lugar, aprende la canción, mi nombre es_ **Flet** _, el compositor de la familia real de los Ikana_ – Contaba Taya lo que decía la carta a su compañero y a su amiga – _Si ves a mi hermano, dile este mensaje…_ " **Las gotas de lluvia que causa esta canción son mis lágrimas y los rayos que caen a la tierra son mi ira"** _, espero que hagas entrega de este mensaje, sin más, te deseo suerte en tu aventura… eso es todo._

El mago, ante esa escritura se quedó viendo la canción, entonces la memorizo, no la toco, obviamente eso causaría problemas con su magia de fuego, por lo tanto decidió salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Tras salir de la cueva, el mago y compañía entonces empezó a caminar siguiendo el sendero, donde había un camino subiendo la montaña, pero al continuar caminando, unos cráneos prendidos en fuego morado estaban por casi todos los lugares, pero con la buena vista y puntería de Natsu, con una bola de fuego, los quemaba y derrotaba, entonces continuaban su caminar de manera sencilla.

Tras caminar un rato más, el olfato de Natsu sintió un olor diferente a los de Ravel, Taya y los monstruos, era un olor humano, entonces se detuvo, cosa que causo que Ravel y Taya se detuvieran y vieran al mago, quien miraba a una posición en específico.

– Pero que tenemos aquí – Una vez en lo alto de la montaña, un anciano hombre tapado por una capucha azul que no se veía muy bien – Este es el valle Ikana, el lugar donde las almas que tienen pena y pesares deambulan hasta que alguien les traiga la salvación, así que, a menos que tengas la importante **Máscara** para salvar las almas de los muertos que está en el **Rancho** , sin eso, no podrás pasar, Jiji – Advirtió el hombre a los presentes, quienes estaban ligeramente nerviosos ante esa persona.

Natsu estaba en problemas, ahora debía de ir a un rancho y buscar esa máscara, eso iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo… de la nada, recordó lo que hizo en la mañana, entonces saco una máscara envuelta en una tela y con un tono oscuro con solo 2 agujeros blancos, era la **[Capucha de Garo]** que obtuvo en la carrera.

– Jiji, bonita máscara la que llevas contigo – Dijo ahora el hombre sentado en la montaña – Esa es la capucha del líder de los ninjas que une vez espiaron en el castillo de la colina, una de las muchas historias cubiertas de sangre – Dijo el hombre con un tono más sepulcral – Con esa máscara es posible que los espíritus que siguen vagando vengan a ti y es posible que puedas salvarlas… si es que no fueron ya purificados, Jiji – Soltó una risa, aunque dijo en un susurro lo último, salvo que Natsu escucho esas palabras, haciendo que ganara más y más curiosidades sobre quien le llevaba la delantera.

El mago entonces subió a la montaña con Ravel en su espalda.

Una vez arriba, el mago miró al misterioso hombre con una capucha azul y entonces continuó con su misión.

Caminando por el área correspondiente, llego a un lago, donde había unos Octorok, los cuales fueron, como todo el rio, congelados por el poder de hielo de Natsu, entonces Natsu, Ravel y Taya cruzaron el rió y subieron al otro lado, pero no había nada más, nada, solo el río a su espalda y nada más.

– No puedes ver si hay otro camino más arriba Taya – Pregunto Ravel al hada amarilla.

– _Entendido_ – Dijo Taya y empezó a volar para ver en lo alto de la montaña un camino, entonces bajo – _Si lo hay, en la 4ta área de rocas hay un camino._

Entonces una vez decidido el camino, Ravel se subió nuevamente en la espalda de Natsu y Natsu saco el gancho y subió hasta llegar a un nuevo camino.

En lo alto, Natsu destruyo a unas cuantas calaveras en fuego y vio a unas momias, cosa que le interesaba mucho, pero Ravel le dijo a Natsu que no era bueno atacarlas y que no eran muy peligrosas, así que solo continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a una caverna.

Los 3 entraron, pero Natsu estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que tratara de atacarlos, pero entonces llegaron a un lago y unas estalactitas.

 _– ¿Qué es lo que los trae a Ikana, el reino de los muertos? –_ Pregunto una voz, entonces los 3 miraron al techo de la cueva donde un ser creado de oscuridad con un traje algo elegante y con un curioso mostacho café y un tipo de palo de orquesta apareció que cargaba una lámpara de aceite _– Este no es un lugar para gente tan viva como ustedes, o es acaso que ustedes quieren unirse a la fila de los muertos, entonces está bien, serán llevado a su muerte bajo el hechizo de la canción de la muerte del gran compositor_ **,** **Sharp,** _así que disfrútenlo._

Tocando de la nada, un tipo de música, el área se llenó con un misterioso poder, que afectaba a Natsu, Ravel y a Taya, el cual debilitaba a los presentes, aunque era parecido al veneno del pantano Deku, no era veneno, no se sentía igual, era más como si fuera culpa del mismo aire, ahora realmente apreciaría el poder del aire de Wendy.

Dentro del área, el lugar empezaba a sentirse cada vez más fuerte, sus cuerpos infectados por el virus resonaban de gran manera, Natsu no sabía qué hacer, posiblemente congelar al aire y evitar eso… no, el hielo los infectaría peor y podría congelar a Taya y Ravel.

Mientras Natsu pensaba en cómo sacar a todos de esta situación, una melodía empezó a sonar, una melodía algo rápida, pero muy encantadora, pero mientras sonaba, todo el área empezó a llenarse de lluvia, entonces Natsu supo que era.

– La **[Canción de la Tormenta]** – Dijo impresionado, no se oía muy lejos de su lugar, pero entonces el área empezaba a verse menos peligrosa y entonces el Poe se sintió atrapado por algo.

 _– No –_ Dijo el Poe mientras sentía el poder de la canción _– Esa canción no… no es posible… no, esa canción noooo_ – Gritó, pero de la nada, se empezó a desvanecer el Poe, hasta que no quedo nada de él.

El mago y sus compañera se sintieron mejor, entonces el charco de agua se puso de un color cristalino, porque todo se había purificado, pero entonces una 2da canción, parecidas a las de los circos empezó a sonar, saliendo de la cueva, lo que provoco que rápidamente los 3 salieran de donde entraron y vieron lo que causo la música, encontrándose con un tipo de tocadiscos muy grande, pero lo que llamó más la atención de los presentes fue algo que estaba sentado arriba del tocadiscos.

Una persona estaba sentada arriba del más grande, con una capucha blanca con partes de oro, con una ocarina azul con una imagen de 3 triángulos que formaban otro triangulo y con un tipo de alas a su alrededor.

Natsu trataba de ver a esa persona mejor, pero no lo lograba, solo hasta que un rayo pasó cerca y lo observo un poco mejor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

El misterioso personaje se paró y de un salto, se alejó de donde estaban, pero el rey pudo notar una espada azul en un costado del personaje antes de que desapareciera por completo.

– Natsu-san, sabes quién es esa persona – Pregunto Ravel a Natsu con suma curiosidad, la cual compartía Taya.

– No y por ahora no es importante – Dijo Natsu a su compañera – Debemos continuar – Dijo mientras miraba el pueblo que había en ese lugar, entonces el hada y la joven de rubios cabellos siguieron a su líder.

Aunque ni Taya ni Ravel notaron como el cuerpo de Natsu temblaba ligeramente tras ver al encapuchado.

– "No sé quién o que sea, pero su poder, era idéntico al de Acnologia" – Pensó aterrado el mago hijo de dragón al ver a alguien tan poderoso como el dragón del apocalipsis.

Natsu al caminar un poco más donde estaba una nota escrita, el rey miró un par de instrucciones, que le decían el esperar a que una niña se alejara lo suficiente de su hogar y entrar cuando no los vea o de lo contrario entrara en su casa y no los dejara entrar.

Natsu entonces decidió escuchar a la nota y caminar por las paredes de la casa con el enorme tocadiscos, deteniéndose cuando una pequeña niña de 6 años de un corto cabello negro y de una blanca tez, de unos ojos negros que usaba un vestido infantil rojo de una pieza, con unos zapatos negros caminaba vigilando el área, posiblemente de las momias que había visto Natsu, aunque habían desaparecido, se imaginaba que era por la música.

Cuando la pequeña niña se alejó lo suficiente, entonces el mago y sus compañeras se movieron y entraron en la casa de la niña.

– _Se puede saber porque estamos irrumpiendo en la casa de una pequeña niña así como así, desde cuando dejamos de ser héroes a villanos_ – Pregunto una enojada Taya al mago.

– Concuerdo con Taya-san, esto no parece algo que una buena persona haría Natsu-sama – Dijo Ravel apoyando a su amiga hada.

– Escuchen, siempre que encuentro pistas las sigo y nos dice cómo avanzar, así que, ninguna queja sobre esto, es para continuar, no vinimos a robar o algo parecido, solo buscamos la forma de avanzar – Dijo el mago a sus 2 compañeras, quienes se habían unido para ir contra él.

Natsu entonces miró a su alrededor y al verlo, sabía que donde estaba, dejaba en vergüenza el cuarto de Levy y al gremio juntos, pues en todas partes habían libros, además de diversos equipos que en su vida había visto, todo era bastante extraño, pero a su vez interesante a los ojos del mago.

De la nada, se escuchó un ruido, un golpe, entonces los ojos de los 3 salieron cuando de un tipo de ropero o algo más, salió una persona vendada hasta los pies, aunque habían partes que aún eran visibles como humano, pero emitía un poder dividido, ente uno maligno y uno humano, cosa que sorprendió a los 3 aventureros.

Natsu rápidamente saco su espada, pero entonces, la puerta de arriba se abrió violentamente, entonces la niña se puso delante del Gibdo, como se llamaban las momias, con los brazos abiertos, como si lo… no, más bien lo estaba protegiendo.

– No, no dejare que lastimen e mi papá – Dijo la niña a los héroes, quienes se congelaron al oír esas palabras.

– Él es tu padre – Pregunto el mago señalando al Gibdo con sorpresa.

– Así es – Dijo la niña con una triste voz – Ya, ya, calma papá, todo va a estar bien, vamos, regresa a sentarte – Decía la niña mientras calmaba al Gibdo y la momia hacía caso, eso sorprendió y dejo algo impactado a los héroes.

– Porque tu padre esta de esa manera – Pregunto Ravel a la niña – Y cuál es tu nombre.

– Mi nombre es Pamela – Dijo su nombre la pequeña niña a las personas e su espalda – Mi papá investigaba algo y fue maldecido, convirtiéndose poco a poco en esto – Dijo con una triste voz – Mi padre es un gran científico y buscaba saber más sobre los Ikana, pero debido a un niño con una máscara que engaño a mi padre, poco a poco se vuelve un Gibdo y no puedo hacer nada – Ligeras lagrimas salían de los oscuros orbes de la niña, causando una gran tristeza en Natsu y los demás.

– No te preocupes – Dijo Natsu a la niña, quien volteo a verlo, entonces Natsu saco su ocarina – Salvare a tu padre – Entonces, una triste, melancólica y suave sonata salió de la ocarina y en poco tiempo, el padre de Pamela empezó a moverse.

Pamela estaba asustada de que la música estuviera lastimando a su padre, pero entonces, empezó a brillar y de su cara, salió disparado una máscara en forma de Gibdo, mientras que su padre regreso a la normalidad.

Un hombre de unos 28 años de cabellos castaño-anaranjado, de una tez ligeramente morena y de unos ojos negros, un rostro entre cansado e intelectual, usaba una camisa blanca de maga larga debajo de una bata blanca y unos pantalones cafés.

Cuando la niña vio eso, corrió a abrazar a su padre, quien recibió y devolvió el abrazo de su hija con mucho amor.

– Que he estado haciendo durante este tiempo – Pregunto el padre a Pamela.

– Nada… no has estado haciendo nada, solo has tenido un mal sueño… eso es todo – Dijo Pamela mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su padre y este le devolvía el abrazo.

Taya y Ravel estaban muy felices, pues en aquellas sonrisas demostraban lo felices que estaban por la pequeña niña, al ver a Natsu, se sorprendieron.

Natsu estaba soltando unas lágrimas, tenía una suave y melancólica mirada con una feliz y algo triste sonrisa, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, lo que no sabían es que, Natsu recordó los tiempos en que abrazaba a Igneel, cuando lo entrenaba y cuando desapareció, esos recuerdos junto a su padre…

Natsu se limpió los ojos y recogió la máscara Gibdo y con un movimiento con la cabeza, él y sus 2 compañeras asintieron y se retiraron de la casa de los presentes.

* * *

Saliendo de la casa de Pamela, los héroes encontraron una nota nueva, la cual indicaba su siguiente destino, aunque no estaba muy lejos, todo lo contrario, debían de volver a donde se encontraba el cementerio Ikana, pues para continuar, necesitaban algo que había en ese lugar y de manera rápida.

Entonces, Natsu se puso la capucha de conejo y con Ravel en su espalda y Taya en el centro del busto de la niña, Natsu corrió a una gran velocidad para regresar a donde se encontraban los soldados de Ikana.

Cuando llegaron, el sol ya estaba en el cielo, lo que indicaba el inició del 2do día, el mago sabía que la entrada estaba en la tumba que vigilaban los Ikanas la 3ra noche, pero en vez de esperar, hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y era destruir la 3ra tumba y caer a donde le indicaba, donde se encontraba una persona.

* * *

 ** _(Okey, sé que he dicho que escribiría todo, pero el pasarme escribiendo cerca de una hora todo lo que se debe hacer para la siguiente parte de la mazmorra, realmente no es muy tentador, así que, me saltare unas cosas, pero lo resumiré, en la cueva esta la última botella vacía, Natsu busco 5 aceitunas mágicas, 10 nueces Deku, leche Mu-Mu, un pez y un alma de fantasma, los cuales entrego a unos Gibdos y obtuvo el escudo espejo, eso es todo)_**

* * *

Reflejando la luz del sol, que entraba realmente mágicamente a la caverna, golpeo a una imagen del sol como Ravel se lo indicaba y apareció una escalera, entonces reflejo después la luz del sol en un cuadro con el mismo dibujo.

– Increíble, un camino se ha abierto, eres sorprendente Ravel – Elogió el mago peli salmón a la Phenex, quien sonrojada alzo su generoso busto para su edad.

Los 3 entonces subieron las escaleras, llegando a lo que parecía un tipo de patio, lo que sorprendió a Natsu en verdad.

– Increíble – Dijo Ravel observando el lugar, entonces los ojos de Natsu y Taya pasaron a la niña – Este es el reino Ikana – Dijo Ravel muy animada, pues al parecer, le había encantado una historia del reino Ikana, conmovedora y triste, que le encanto a su corazón.

Entonces, los 3 continuaron su rumbo, donde Natsu, al subirse en lo alto del lugar, encontró el área donde se debía de continuar, además de un camino largo y una forma rápida y aunque a Natsu le encantara el misterio de la aventura, las condiciones que tenía ahora, no se lo podía permitir, no iría por el camino largo, debía de acabar todo pronto, debía salvar esta tierra, debía proteger a Ravel, debía evitar que la luna destruyera este lugar, era lo más importante.

Natsu le indico lo que estaba por hacer a sus compañeras, entonces Ravel se subió en la espalda de Natsu y el mago saltó de una gran altura a una gran velocidad.

Con fuego negro en su pie derecho, destrozo un hueco oculto, donde al caer, se encontró con 4 momias, las cuales cortó con su espada, entonces con el escudo espejo lanzo los rayos del sol a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Entro y observo una puerta, la cual se llenaba de un poder maligno, el mago entonces bajo a Ravel de su espalda y le dio su anterior escudo para que se protegiese, entonces entraron en la recamara, donde habían 3 esqueletos, uno sentado en un trono y otros 2 a los lados.

Los esqueletos alzaron la vista y el que estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono, hablo.

 _– Extranjero, como osas entrar en lo que queda de mi reino con esa cosa "inaceptable", por eso, debes de pagas las consecuencias –_ Con una voz llena de poder y orgullo, el mago se sorprendió ante la voz del rey esqueleto _– Vayan, mis sirvientes y acaban con el intruso –_ Con esa orden, los 2 esqueletos sacaron una espada y un escudo y estaban listos para pelear contra Natsu.

Natsu entonces desvaino la Hoshinegai, preparándose para combatir contra ambos esqueletos.

Los esqueletos se movían uno de un lado, entonces Natsu detuvo la espada del que iba por la derecha y con un rápido movimiento bloqueo el de la izquierda, saltando hacía atrás, esquivo una estocada de su espalda, entonces juntando aire en su boca, grito, [Karyu no Hoko] y un potente rayo de fuego golpeo al 1er esqueleto.

Cuando toco el suelo, entonces con una gran velocidad, con su puño en fuego, destrozo el pecho del 2do esqueleto.

Ambos esqueletos estaban tirados en el suelo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, entonces Natsu sonrió al ver eso, entones camino a donde el rey se encontraba, pero a unos escasos centímetros, noto como el rey tenía una, huesuda sonrisa en su cara.

– Natsu-sama, en su espalda – Gritó Ravel al rey demonio.

Natsu entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y se impulsó con su fuego, quedando a espaldas de los 2 esqueletos que estaban ilesos.

Los ojos del mago peli salmón no sabían cómo reaccionar, los había derrotado, entonces, como pudieron regresar, no tenía sentido.

Natsu usando su poder los golpeaba una y otra y otra vez, pero cada tiempo regresaban a estar de pie.

Natsu estaba muy enojado, ya le estaba hartando de sobremanera el que esas cosas regresaran a la vida una y otra y otra vez.

– Acaso no hay una forma de que se queden muertos – Pregunto Natsu en un grito de fastidió.

Natsu no sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que fallaba a la hora de acabar con ellos.

– " _Luz de lo justo que nace del este, preséntate ante mis manos y dame el poder del sol invencible, yo que soy justo y que soy digno, preséntate ante mí con todo tu esplendor"_ – De la nada, unas palabras llenas de orgullo y poder sonaron en todo el área, cosa que llamó la atención de Natsu, pues la voz sonaba de un joven de su edad.

De la nada, una flecha de punta de acero que emanaba un calor incluso superior a la de Natsu atravesó las ventanas y las quemo, calvándose en el suelo, para luego desaparecer.

Cuando las ventadas dejaron de arder, Natsu, Taya y Ravel miraron a quien lanzó la flecha, encontrándose por 2da vez al joven encapuchado que había tocado la ocarina y la canción de la lluvia, quien portaba un arco de acero.

El encapuchado entonces de un salto, desapareció de la vista de Natsu, quien miraba donde se encontraba la persona que llevaba ayudándolo desde hace ya un rato.

– Natsu-sama cuidado – Y ante el grito de Ravel, Natsu saco su escudo y lo puso delante de él, cubriéndose contra el ataque del Ikana y con un golpe, lo mando directo a la luz del sol, y una vez su cuerpo se destruyó, la luz del sol toco el alma y esta desapareció.

Natsu entonces observo porque no caían los Ikanas y saltando de un lado, corrió a la espalda del 2do Ikana y con un certero golpe, su cuerpo se destrozó y el alma fue purificada por los rayos del sol.

Natsu había derrotado a los soldados, entonces su vista pasó al rey, quien se quedó sentado, pero Natsu estaba sorprendido, puede que Taya y Ravel no lo notaran, pero el rey tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos, unas fantasmales lágrimas, que Natsu logro visualizar y a su vez, entender.

– Es cruel, ¿verdad? – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa irónica – La soledad.

– Hace mucho tiempo, El reino de Ikana era unido, como una enorme familia, incluso durante la gran guerra de las dimensiones, eran unida y amada, pero un día, algo hizo cambiar eso y causo la caída de Ikana – Dijo el rey con una melancólica voz – Es una larga, larga historia, del error de mi gente y culpa de los dioses.

– Podría contarla – Pidió Ravel, entonces el rey, el mago y la hada voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña – Tengo curiosidad sobre que paso con esta tierra, que causo la caída de Ikana – Dijo Ravel al antiguo rey.

–…– El rey miró a la inocente joven que lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos – Como en muchas historias, este cuento comienza con… Hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **AFFTERWORD.**

* * *

Y con esto finalizo el nuevo capítulo de Densetsu no Natsu: Ikari no Ryu to Majora Mask.

Ravel unida al grupo, dando ideas inteligentes para poder ayudar a Natsu y Taya a salvar Termina, además de eso, una misteriosa persona que ha aparecido, sera acaso un aliado o un enemigo, sera Natsu capaz de derrotarlo de serlo, como pudo usar magia en aquella ocarina y que más puede hacer con ella.

Además, sigue la historia del reino Ikana (No Canónica), además de la batalla contra el 4to y último jefe de Majora, antes de que se vaya a por el malvado dios de la máscara y los eventos que suceden.

Además de ver como Natsu madura poco a poco debido a la vida en Termina y el uso de las máscaras para batallar, aunque es posible que un enemigo nazca de las sombras, eso es un misterio.

Ahora, como vieron, Natsu ya consiguió (por fin) un escudo, ya que, dudo siquiera alguien notado que no había llevado o usado uno alguna vez o puede que si y lo olvide, pero creo que no.

Sin más que decir...

Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.


	10. Ikana y la Torre de Piedra

**_Review:_**

 **Joker Jojo:** Pues la espera acaba de terminar.

 **Hollow.00:** Pues ya no tienes que esperar más.

 **Miguel Puente de Jesus:** Es bueno saber eso y es que me alegra saber que una serie sea tan bien gustada.

 **xpegasox:** Te respondería con toda la verdad del mundo, pero sería poner Spoiler de lo que tengo planeado para esta serie y la verdad no quiero, pero revelare un poco en los siguientes capítulos de esta serie y me alegra saber que te gusta la serie.

 **:** Me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado y es una gran coincidencia debo de admitir en realidad y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Kitsuneblue:** Es una interesante idea la que tienes, pero sobre eso ya tengo algo planeado, aunque en realidad no hago fics con el personaje de Naruto ya que no me gusta demasiado, si bien me sirve para One-Shot y eso, no es realmente un personaje que me atraiga demasiado, así que no creo crear una serie basada en ese personaje.

Zafiro, K9999, Karina Lazaro, Guest, Acnologia984, 1, Alucard 95, 1, Nightmare Darck y Sephiroth02, Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la serie, muchas gracias.

Sin más que incluir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Raza Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Raza Pensando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dios, Dragón, Alma Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dios, Dragón, Alma Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11.- Ikana y la Torre de Piedra._**

En lo que una vez fue el castillo Ikana, se encontraban delante de quien una vez fue el rey Ikana, quien estaba por contar la historia del pueblo Ikana y sus hermosos días de paz y prosperidad y cómo fue que todo eso cambió,

 _POV. REY IKANA._

 **[Introducir Soundtrack "Hisou" de Fairy Tail]**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la antigua guerra estaba por comenzar, en las tierras de Ikana, hubo una hermosa paz, habían guerreros que se preparaban por las órdenes del dios principal de Termina, por lo que se acercaba._

 _El dios principal de la tierra, le permitió la entrada a este mundo a otros 2 aliados, dejando que vivieran en Ikana, uno era un rey que presumía portar todo lo valioso de todos los mundos, su compañero que era amable y calmaba a su amigo._

 _Otro era un ser cuadrúpedo que trajo diversos seres que el mismo creo, los cuales controlaban un cierto elemento, además de unos pocos mortales._

 _Los Ikanas los recibimos con los brazos abiertos, en ese tiempo, aún éramos un pueblo de paz y armonía con todo el mundo, buscamos la aceptación de los nuevos guerreros que nos apoyarían en la próxima guerra, entrenando, conviviendo y riendo con paz y tranquilidad._

 _Un día, un pequeño ejército de 10 dragones llego a nuestro reino, los cuales eran liderados por un nuevo enemigo, un guerrero de una tribu llamado Huno, el cual reto a los mejores soldados del reino, donde un joven del mundo del dios cuadrúpedo y el compañero del rey se pusieron delante del joven aceptando el reto, pero conformándose con ellos._

 _Solamente 10 minutos y fueron derrotados._

 _El mejor de los guerreros del dios cuadrúpedo y el dios de oro estaban impresionados con el joven guerrero Huno, por lo tanto, el mejor guerrero Ikana, el rey de oro y el misterioso joven de extraños poderes se unieron para batallar contra aquel joven hombre y sus 10 dragones a la vez, pero aquello hizo feliz al Huno, revelando que eso era lo que esperaba desde un inició, una batalla que lo divirtiera en esa ocasión._

 _Pero el dios creador de Termina, detuvo la batalla, diciendo que debía de retirarse el Huno, pues no planeaba perdonar a quien intentara tomar sus tierras y mucho menos, dejar que se marche vivo, más cuando le dio una oportunidad a la pobre víctima de su furia._

 _El hombre, con una sonrisa le respondió al dios creador "_ **No me interesa conquistar esta tierra, solo vengo a divertirme, una batalla es todo lo que busco, con tal de poder pasar el rato, además de eso, nada** _"._

 _El dios del mundo, el rey de oro y el dios cuadrúpedo que escucho esas palabras se quedaron pensando que hacer, si creerle a aquel misterioso hombre o no, pero el dios cuadrúpedo era un dios bondadoso, por lo tanto, decidió creerle._

 _El dios de Termina acepto, pero el joven Huno, no quería marcharse sin divertirse con una pelea contra los guerreros delante de él, por lo tanto, el joven guerrero Huno exclamo que se marcharía si tenía una batalla con ellos._

 _El rey de oro, el joven del mundo del dios cuadrúpedo, el caballero Ikana, aceptaron el reto con una sonrisa._

 _Pasó una semana para que la batalla terminara, con la victoria del Huno, quien había derrotado al Ikana y al caballero de extraños poderes y quien obtuvo un empate con el dios de oro._

 _Agradecido con los dioses que le permitieron batallar, el joven se despidió y estaba por marcharse, solo hasta que el dios de oro, le invito a su unión._

 _El hombre al escuchar esas palabras, le entro la curiosidad, de que hablaban y que tan divertido era, entonces, la deidad cuadrúpeda, el rey de oro y el dios creador, platicaron para saber si era o no una buena idea._

 _El joven decidió esperar en el reino Ikana mientras se decidía si era o no aceptado en aquella alianza entre mudos._

 _Pasaron cerca de 2 meses, el joven Huno al ver que no se llegaba a ningún acuerdo, decidió partir de regreso a sus tierras, incluso ir a otros mundos, donde había escuchado el nacimiento de feroces y hermosas mujeres, el tipo del cual admitía estar interesado._

 _Pero el día de su partida, el dios creador apareció ante él, entonces le explico lo cercano que estaba la batalla entre dimensiones y lo que estaba por suceder en su reino, como lo que ya había pasado, además del porque estaban esos 2 dioses y un "mortal" juntos._

 _El joven había sonreído amargamente, pero asintió, el reino le había encantado como su gente, además de que, ya había conseguido a unas cuantas esposas, pero sobre todo, el joven debía de admitir que le gustaban aquellas tierras, eran muy hermosas y muy llamativas y sobre todo, muy tranquilas, incluso llego a admitir que quería construir un castillo cerca del reino para poder vivir aquí una vez encontrara aquello que llevaba buscando desde hace un largo tiempo y termino uniéndose con el dios creador._

 _Durante el paso del tiempo, Termina obtuvo grandes guerreros, los caballeros aura del mundo del dios cuadrúpedo, los esclavos guerreros del rey de oro, el ejercito de dragones del Huno, así como sus esposas y otros fuertes y fieles guerreros y los caballeros más fuertes de Ikana, todos preparados para las futuras batallas que se avecinaban en el mundo._

 _Y a escasos años de la larga guerra, todo el mundo estaba nervioso y temeroso, salvo por los "héroes" que batallaban de nuestro lado, ellos estaban ansiosos de la batalla, de la victoria, con sus instintos en búsqueda de poder demostrar su superioridad._

 _Un nuevo día, un ser extraño, de rara apariencia, que vino de un extraño mundo, inclino su cabeza y rogo por unirse a su alianza, era débil, pequeño, torpe y muy miedoso, pero los héroes, quienes lideraban las tropas y amentaban la moral de las personas, lo habían notado en un inicio, la llama de voluntad y fuerza proveniente de aquel ser, no era un dios y no era un soldado, era una criatura que buscaba con toda su fuerza, una alianza para proteger lo que amaba._

 _Los héroes, salvo por el dios cuadrúpedo, habían aceptado ayudarlo, pero el dios creador de otro mundo, no confiaba en aquel ser, pero la decisión fue tomada al final, aun cuando uno de los grandes líderes, estaba en contra de eso._

 _La pequeña criatura estaba feliz, por lo tanto trato de unirse a todo el mundo, ganarse la confianza de cada guerrero y poder hacerse más y más fuerte, para que en la batalla no pudiera ser una carga para nadie._

 _Los años pasaron, solo faltaba un año, antes de la gran guerra, nuestro gran dios, estaba preocupado, en otro mundo, 2 poderosos dragones habían nacido, uno capaz de duplicar su poder, el otro, capaz de dividir el poder de otros y dárselo a sí mismo._

 _En otro mundo, una abominación a la naturaleza, que conllevaba a múltiples criaturas había nacido y estaba más que lista._

 _Un extraño mundo con raros enemigos, como tortugas, setas y más extrañas cosas, incluso las estrellas eran enemigos, pero había oponentes difíciles a los que enfrentar._

 _Y lo peor, crecían más y más en cada momento, no sabía cuántos contaban con alianzas, si eran los únicos, no lo sabía, pero aquellos le daba una mala impresión, nunca hizo la paz y negociación con el mundo del Huno, sus rivales y compañeros eran enemigos, había tantas cosas de las que pensar, que el dios tomo una fuerte y difícil decisión._

 _El dios, a espaldas de sus compañeros, en lo más profundo de la tierra, con su poder y habilidades, reuniendo todo el resentimiento, miedo, ira, enfado y tristeza de Ikana, formo un ser, un ser que fue creado por las imágenes de los habitantes de este mundo, y se creó un ser que jamás debió existir, el más grande, peligroso y fatal error de nuestra gran deidad, aquel ser que apareció como un dios maligno, como un curioso, inocente niño, que cargaba un gran mal en sus pensamientos y acciones, nuestra deidad…_

 _Nuestra gran deidad creadora, el dios de la luz y la oscuridad, el justo pero cruel dios, había creado a un dios demoniaco, el cual llamo…_

 **[Majora]**

 _Ese dios no tenía consentimiento de lo malo y bueno, lo que debía ser un aliado, lo que debía ser una carta de triunfo, resulto ser un problema para ellos, lo que debía ser que terminara la guerra, se convirtió en aquello que buscaba traer problemas y destrucción en el mundo._

 _Pero mientras ese ser se creó, en lo más profundo de la tierra de Termina, en la tierra donde Ikana estaba, sintió un fuerte golpe._

 _El pequeños ser que busco la ayuda de los guerreros de este mundo, destruía todo lo que se había en el reino, con un misterioso poder, con el cual destruía cada cosa que Termina y sus aliados habían trabajado._

 _Los "héroes" se sorprendieron, aquel que una vez fue débil y miedoso, ahora era una amenaza, lo que una vez fue un aliado, ahora era un enemigo, quien una vez sonrió a su lado, ahora, destruía todo con una atroz sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _El joven guerrero de los Hunos, con su ejército, planto cara con quien había sido un amigo, sacando una espada y mirándolo con pena, rabia y decepción, el joven guerrero peleo contra aquella extraña criatura._

 _La batalla no fue larga, en poco tiempo, el guerrero gano, y con su poder, desterró al ser a su mundo original, con un rostro ensombrecido con el dolor de la traición._

 _Pero cuando aquello termino, de la tierra de Termina, un ser nació, con un alargado cuerpo, del tamaño de un toro, con bastante pelaje, un rostro con diversas líneas, un gran hocico como afilados dientes, de unos extraños ojos, en ser con un poder maligno muy grande, un ser que emanaba el poder de la maldad y la inocencia._

 _El dios creados salió poco después, con una mirada de horror, decepción y…_ **miedo** _, el ser que creo era muy poderoso, demasiado._

 _El nuevo y maligno dios de Termina, al observar la situación, soltó una sonrisa espeluznante en su horrendo rostro y con su poder, maldijo esta sagrada tierra, con odio y desconfianza, hasta el día, en que hermanos y hermanas, padres e hijos, amigos y amigas se mataran y no quedara nada._

 _Y desapareció._

 _El dios creador, impotente, se dejó caer al suelo, grito con dolor, había causado el nacimiento de un gran mal, para su tierra, para otras tierras, para sus camaradas, pera sus creaciones, pera él mismo, todo, porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la fuerza que tenía y mirar el miedo del poder de otros enemigos._

 _Cuando la noche cayo, el dios creador se enteró de la traición del más joven y pequeño de sus aliados, el destierro del Huno a ese ser y la destrucción de lo que habían trabajado durante tantos años._

 _El dios entonces estaba cayendo en la desesperación, la racionalidad no le ayudaba, pero entonces, sus 4 creaciones, los gigantes, trajeron a guerreros de otras tribus de Termina, Zoras, Gorons y Dekus, soldados simples y otros más, dispuesto a ayudar al dios creador._

 _El dios sonrió, pero había algo que no cambiaría nunca, la maldición de aquello que una vez fue una hermosa tierra, la maldición a sus más valientes, honorables y leales guerreros que jamás haya creado, la maldición de traición y soledad de Ikana._

 _Pasaron los años y la guerra empezó, continuo y termino, pero los problemas dentro de un solo mundo, no._

 _La maldición creció y creció, hasta que hermanos empezaron a matar a sus hermanos, los padres los hijos, amigos a amigos, enemigos a sus compañeros, matándose lentamente._

 _Cuando yo nací, me volví rey a los 5 años, alguien había matado a mi familia, entonces tome el nombre del rey, pero como si fuera un parpadeo, ya tenía 18 años y mi reino… había muerto._

 _Solo yo y 2 soldados, 2 amigos míos, quedábamos, ellos discutían y yo…_

 _Lloraba al ver mi reino, a lo que era mi familia, lo que debía de proteger, morir sin poder hacer nada, solo quedarme sentado, con la desgracia, con el dolor y con el resentimiento de no haber eliminado o derrotado esa maldición y ver como mi pueblo se derrumbaba con el tiempo, vivo…. O incluso tras la vida, sentado y con mi vacía vista clavada en mi reino, tan impotente y lleno de dolor, sin poder ir a la otra vida, sin poder ver a mi familia…_

 ** _Sin poder ser libre de esta horrible maldición_**.

 **[Terminar el Soundtrack]**

 _FIN. POV._

 _– Solo quería poder ver la sonrisa en la gente de mi reino, cerrar los ojos y ver a mi familia una vez más, poder abrazarlos, decirles que los amo, reír con los demás, llorar con los demás, crecer y ser un buen rey… pero solo termine por ser un rey solitario, destinado a ver la muerte de Ikana y como transcurría su ruina, una y otra y otra vez –_ Sus palabras resonaban con el dolor de toda su larga y amarga vida _– Pero ahora, puedo descansar en paz, gracias a usted, joven mago, ahora, si pudiera sanar mi alma y dejarme ir al otro lado de aquel túnel, por favor._

Pidió… no, rogando, el rey miró al mago, quien como Taya y Ravel, sacaban lágrimas, presionaban sus puños y apretaban los dientes, con ira, tristeza… melancolía.

Natsu saco su ocarina y entonces, toco la **[Canción de Curación]** , donde una tonada suave y algo melancólica sonó, resonando en toda la sala, siendo escuchada por el rey Ikana, quien cerró los ojos, suavemente…

* * *

 **[Introducir "Past Story" de Fairy Tail]  
**

 _En un lugar repleto de blanco, donde no había oscuridad en ningún solo lugar, se encontraba flotando un pequeño niño de 5 años, de un cabello castaño y una tez ligeramente morena, de unos negros ojos brillantes, un rostro inocente y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, quien usaba un tipo de Kimono tradicional, además de una pequeña corona de rey en su cabeza._

 _Aquel niño miraba a todos lados, hasta que su vista se fijó en una luz, una rojiza y horripilante luz, de la cual salían gritos de dolor y agonía, una luz cruel y fría, la cual se acercaba, más y más rápido, él no podía moverse, pero sonrió amargamente y espero, espero a que aquella puerta al infierno lo llevara como debía de hacerlo, aceptando su destino cerro los ojos, a escasos centímetros de que las llamas lo atraparan y lo llevaran al infierno, pase a todo eso, solo espero a ser llevado._

 _Pero entonces…_

 ** _–_** **Iruko –** _De la nada, una voz sonó en su espalda, con un nombre, un nombre tan viejo, que había olvidado hace ya muchos siglos **–**_ **Ven, Iruko, te estamos esperando –** _El niño abrió los ojos, aquel fuego ya no estaba, se había ido, desapareció._

 _El niño volteo a su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

 _En un lugar, una luz más blanca que todo lo demás, donde había un gran hombre adulto al cual no le podía ver la cara, a su lado, una hermosa mujer, del cual la mitad de su rostro era tapada por la sombra, junto a 3 jóvenes adolescentes y luego 2 jóvenes de su edad._

 _Uno era alto y el otro chaparro, uno era delgado y el otro gordo, con la imagen de 2 esqueletos siempre a su lado, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos._

 **– Ven Iruko, te estábamos esperando, regresa con nosotros –** _El niño no lo pensó más y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían y salto, entones el hombre lo atrapo y le dio una sonrisa **–**_ **Eres un buen niño, ahora, duerme, cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos, podremos jugar una y otra y otra vez –** _Dijo el adulto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo lentamente._

 **– Hai, Too-san–** _Dijo el que una vez fue el rey de Ikana, mientras cerraba los ojos, soltando lágrimas y era llevado por su padre, al reino del cielo, donde podía tener aquel sueño que tanto añoraba, volverse realidad._

 **[Terminar el OST]  
**

* * *

Tras acabar de tocar la canción, el rey había desaparecido, pero las lágrimas de los ojos de los 3 no, y si eran sinceros, rezaban porque el rey cumpliera su sueño y se reuniera con su familia.

* * *

Tras salir del palacio Ikana, los 3 se encontraban mirando algo tristes el suelo, la impotencia de aquellos que no lograron salvar, el remordimiento de solo poder escuchar, la molestia de no haber podido hacer nada.

Pero debían de reponerse rápido y continuar con su misión, entonces, de la nada, una tonada empezó a sonar, junto a ello, agua caía del cielo… _{Lluvia}_ , pero una lluvia con energía mágica enorme, la cual fue llamada, con una canción y, una canción la cual habían escuchado antes, pero de la nada…

 _[PRESIÓN][PRESIÓN][PASOS][DETENERSE]_

Un enorme poder invadió la zona, uno tan grande que Natsu y Ravel se detuvieron con un ligero temblor, entonces alzaron la vista.

Nuevamente, por 3ra vez aquel día, se encontraba el misterioso encapuchado que los había ayudado con la canción de la tormenta y ayudar a salvar a Pamela, quien había ayudado a derrotar a los caballeros y al rey Ikana con la luz del sol, aquella extraña persona que ayudaba al grupo a continuar.

El encapuchado saco su mano y con ella, un tipo de pergamino o nota envuelta, lanzándola a Natsu, quien la atrapo.

Quitando la cinta que restringía su vista a los ojos de otras personas, se encontraba una canción, la Elegía del Vacío, además de traer consigo la función de la canción, entonces Natsu miró al encapuchado, el cual había invocado aquella lluvia, el cual al ver que Natsu lo miraba, apunto con su mano, dejando ver una tela blanca con los finales de oro, que protegía su brazo, el cual señalaba una torre de piedra.

Natsu entendió el mensaje, " **Tu siguiente objetivo es la torre de piedra, esta canción te ayudara a continuar tu viaje** ", Natsu miró nuevamente al encapuchado delante de él, quien dio media vuelta y con un salto, desapareció de ese lugar.

Natsu no estaba seguro, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que no sería la última vez que se vieran y que algo realmente difícil estaba por pasar.

* * *

Natsu junto con Taya y Ravel caminaban rumbo a la torre de piedra, lugar que aquella extraña persona encapuchada había señalado, sabiendo que era el área correcta, pues el poder divino y demoníaco de Majora se sentía en todo el lugar, además de estar repleto de monstruos, además de diversas cosas más, pero había algo que realmente no le agradaba a Natsu.

Los 3 caminaron, Natsu entonces noto una cosa, el "laberinto", una forma casi exacta de llamar a la torre de piedra, era una subida en diversas partes, con el gancho que tenía, podía ir solo, pero Ravel y Taya eran 2 cosas diferentes, eran casi 10 pisos para llegar al final, por lo tanto.

– Vayan volando hasta la cima de la torre – Ordeno el mago peli salmón a sus 2 compañeras, quienes se quedaron sorprendidas – Este "templo" o entrada, es muy complicada y tardada, es mejor que esperen arriba, ya que pueden volar, es lo mejor – Dijo Natsu a Taya y Ravel.

– _Tú también puedes volar, solo tienes que prender tus pies en fuego como si fueras un cohete_ – Dijo Taya a Natsu con simpleza, pero Natsu soltó un suspiro.

– Es cierto – Dijo Natsu a su hada compañera – Pero como hombre, tengo que hacer este laberinto – Dijo Natsu mientras observaba lo que le deparaba, mientras Taya y Ravel levantaban una ceja – Para un hombre, el resolver un Calabozo/Dungeon, es algo muy importante, los calabozos/Dungeon son una parte del romanticismo de los hombres, no es algo que simplemente pueda pasar – Dijo Natsu mirando a Taya y Ravel con decisión en sus ojos.

Taya no dijo nada más y se fue volando, Ravel le dio un ánimo a Natsu y se fue volando, entonces Natsu sonrió.

Con una rapidez anormal en una persona común y corriente, llego al final de tierra de donde estaba y salto con una gran distancia, donde cayó en un pedazo de roca, la cual estaba flotando.

Preparándose, salto nuevamente, llegando al otro extremo de donde estaba y lo sintió, con una sonrisa en cara, Natsu miro a la dirección donde sentía un gran poder, viendo a una extraña figura de madera con una capucha, _[ **él** ] _estuvo en aquella torre y la subió por completo, pero era obvio, era un hombre que entendía el romanticismo de los calabozos.

Impulsándose con gran velocidad, corrió al "puente" creado por piedras voladoras, llegando a un nuevo lugar de tierra, sacando el gancho, se clavó en una torre, entonces fue llevado a una zona más alta, donde había un juego de plataformas.

Cuando se acercó a una y se paró en ella, entonces la plataforma se hundió y una roca se puso en el centro, entonces Natsu entendió que debía de usar las otras 3 para hacer un camino más sencillo, pero eso no era el estilo de Natsu.

Entonces, Natsu salió de la plataforma para obtener vuelo y llegar a la piedra flotante del centro, pero al salir, la plataforma regreso a estar fuera y la roca volvió a su lugar, causando que Natsu parpadeara.

Natsu entonces noto que algo debía de mantenerse en la plataforma para poder saltar, entonces recordó la melodía que había aprendido.

Caminando al interruptor, la piedra que estaba en medio se había puesto en su lugar, entonces Natsu saco su ocarina y toco la nueva canción, la **[Elegía del Vacío]** y un aura lo rodeo, dando a entender que la magia estaba haciendo efecto en él, un aura verde lo rodeo mientras sentía algo en su misma área, mientras la nueva melodía recorría toda la torre de piedra, llenándola con un tono algo escalofriante debía decir Natsu.

Cuando se movió, una figura de madera se quedó en el lugar donde Natsu estaba parado, pero era una tétrica versión de él con una tétrica sonrisa en cara, cosa que realmente le daba mala espina a Natsu, pero solo suspiro y decidió continuar la mazmorra.

Pase a que debía mover otras 2 piedras en su lugar, Natsu era hijo de un dragón, las cosas sencillas no eran de su agrado, los retos era algo que ni loco se perdería, el completaría el laberinto de roca y entonces llegaría a la sima con cierta dificultad, como el hijo del rey dragón que era.

Tomando carrera, de un salto, sin prender sus pies en fuego, llego a escasos centímetros de la roca, mientras empujo su cuerpo para adelante y no caer en el abismo, entonces volvió a tomar vuelo una vez más y llegar al otro lado, entonces con una patada de fuego negro, destruyo un centinela que disparaba rayos laser por su único ojo y entonces corrió a una parte más alta para poder continuar con el calabozo.

Esa acción se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que al final, tras casi 1 hora llegar al final del calabozo, ligeramente sudado, pero con una gran sonrisa en cara, entonces observo a Ravel y Taya que lo esperaban, donde Ravel felicito a Natsu por llegar tan lejos y Taya le grito por el tiempo perdido que pudo haberse ahorrado.

Natsu se rasco la espalda de la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara, provocando una ligera risa en Ravel y un suspiro en Taya.

Los 3 caminaron una vez más, a paso lento y calmado, pero con la decisión y determinación de poder encontrar lo último que faltaba antes de poder ir a detener a Majora y al salir de la cueva, vieron la entrada de un nuevo templo, por así decir, el cual tenía la forma de un rostro con la boca abierta y con cuernos.

– Bueno, acabemos con esto – Dijo Natsu al ver la entrada del nuevo templo, su eternamente confiable olfato lo ayudo a descubrir algo que había oculto.

Con una sonrisa en cara, con una gran velocidad, disparo unas flechas de fuego de su boca y destrozo a los 1ros monstruos de la zona, unos murciélagos y entonces, un cofre apareció, lo que indicaba la 1ra de las hadas extraviadas.

Saltando al lado izquierdo, entro a una nueva habitación, el olor que desprendía era diverso, pero el olor de la pólvora sobre salía en todo momento, por lo tanto, camino directamente a donde se suponía estaban los monstruos, donde encontró a unos ratones con colas de bombas, las cuales con su puño exploto y se devoro el fuego que sacaban.

Camino por el área de la mazmorra y encontró 3 interruptores, pero nada más, en pocas palabras debía de encontrar la forma de activar dichos interruptores, mientras observaba el lugar y ver que no había nada, pensó en usar la **[Elegía del Vacío]** , solo hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

– Y si intenta romper esta pared Natsu-sama – Pidió Ravel a su compañero de aventura, el cual volteo a ver una pared con grandes grietas y algo inestable, pero efectivamente se podía romper con una explosión o…

– **[Karyu no Tekken]** – Gritó Natsu mientras que con su puño prendido en fuego de dragón rompió la pared y se encontró con unas cajas de maderas – Bien hecho Ravel – Felicitó Natsu a su compañera, quien se sonrojo por el cumplido.

Natsu cargo 2 cajas pequeñas, la 1ra la puso sobre un interruptor que estaba saliendo de aquella puerta, entonces camino hasta el lado izquierdo de la mazmorra y coloco la 2da caja de madera, entonces salió y fue al centro de la habitación, donde había un interruptor más grande.

– Creo que para este, debes de usar la **[Elegía del Vacío]** como un Goron – Dijo Taya a su compañero de aventuras, Natsu miró al hada y este asintió, mientras se ponía la máscara de Goron, provocando un gran dolor en los oídos de las 2 féminas.

Natsu entonces se paró encima del interruptor, sacó los tambores Goron y empezó a tocar la melodía enseñada por la sombra, al acabar la Elegía, se movió y quedo una copia exacta de Natsu-Goron en una pose inflando el pecho.

Solo faltaba un lugar, por lo tanto se quitó la máscara Goron y la guardo, camino a donde estaba el último interruptor y al subir en ella, una puerta se activó, pero Natsu sabía que debía de quedarse ahí si quería que la puerta se quedara abierta, por eso sacó la ocarina y toco la elegía y creo un clon suyo de madera pura con una fotogénica sonrisa.

Continuando en lo profundo de la mazmorra, Natsu y compañía entro en una nueva sala, donde habían 3 cuervos, pero con un **[Karyu no Kasai Dangan]** _(Balas de fuego del dragón de fuego),_ derrotando a los cuervos y obteniendo nuevas rupias, entonces olfateo el lugar.

– Sucede algo – Preguntaron Taya y Ravel a su compañero hijo de dragón.

– Huele a magma – Dijo Natsu a sus compañeras – Es cerca pero lejos, debe haber un área escondida aquí y un nivel subterráneo – Dijo Natsu y por lo mismo rápidamente prosiguió a olfatear la tierra.

La búsqueda no fue larga, en cuestión de segundos había encontrado el lugar donde el olor a Magna emanaba y con un puño cubierto de llamas negras golpeo el suelo, haciendo que se destrozara y cayera a un nivel subterráneo, junto con una piscina de Magma.

Ravel y Taya iban detrás de él volando lentamente, entonces notaron como Natsu saltó a una zona rocosa donde había un cofre, encontrando a la 2da hada extraviada de la mazmorra.

Natsu bajo de aquella roca y quedo alado de Ravel y Taya, pero Natsu sentía una esencia de magia, por lo tanto observo el lugar y miró 6 tótems, 2 a su lado, 2 en el área superior y 2 en la lava, cerró los ojos y pensó.

Al abrir los ojos camino hacía la lava y con flamas negras y naranjas destrozo a los 2 guardianes en la lava y a los 2 que estaban en una plataforma, entonces un cofre se hizo presente, sorprendiendo a Natsu el hecho de que un cofre de madera no se quemara por estar en lava, pero lo ignoro y tomo la llave de metal invertible que había dentro del cofre.

Natsu salió de la lava y camino a donde sus compañeras, entonces observo unas escaleras, las cuales debían llegar a la zona donde habían estado antes, entonces los 3 fueron a las escaleras con la clara intención de continuar con la mazmorra.

Llegaron a la anterior zona por la cual bajaron al sótano de la mazmorra o uno de los posibles miles que había, entonces nuevamente expulso un fuego acabando con los monstruos voladores, aquellos molestos cuernos y observo una puerta con cerradura, entonces camino junto con sus 2 compañeras a aquella puerta y al abrirla una nueva zona.

Prendió su mano en fuego y la señalo a uno de los cuadros de sol que había en aquel lugar y este desapareció, pero Natsu entonces olfateo el lugar, gracias a sus sentidos subdesarrollados sintió el olor característico del acero y el olor de un hada cerca, suspiró, se imaginaba las cosas que tendría que hacer.

– Espérenme en este lugar – Ordeno Natsu a sus compañeras y este se aventó al agua, sus compañeras dudaban si seguirlo o no, pero optaron por no hacerlo por el pedido del mismo.

Natsu nado y pasó por una puerta de acero que había en la zona acuática de aquel lugar, entonces en el suelo sacó la máscara Zora y se la puso, agradeció estar en el agua y no se escuchara su doloroso y agónico grito de dolor, entonces se transformó en Natsu-Zora y con un rápido nado se impulsó y llego al otro lado, donde había un cofre y dónde provenía el metálico olor.

Abrió el cofre y saco una llave pequeña, entonces bajo en una bola de cañón al agua una vez más y camino a la parte baja de la construcción marítima, donde había una puerta, entonces con una velocidad de nado tan increíble y digna de un Zora, llegó a la siguiente sala de las mazmorra, observo todo el lugar.

Observo el lugar y cuando un esqueleto piraña se acercaba a él, creo un campo de electricidad de un Zora, entonces observo como en el fondo del agua había una zona con 3 bombas marinas que al parecer protegían algo, entonces nado a ese lugar y con las navajas-boomerang de sus brazos las hizo explotar y pisó un interruptor, entonces algo apareció afuera del agua.

Natsu nado lo suficientemente rápido y con el impulso llego a tierra firme y observo el lugar donde había aparecido la energía mágica y no había nada, pero su olfato no lo engañaba y al alzar la mirada, había un cofre en el techo, entonces parpadeo un par de veces y con un suspiro ignoro el cofre, entonces miró a un lado y observo un ojo en la pared congelado.

Natsu con una llama de dragón descongelo el ojo y este creo en su espalda un cofre, el cual estaba en el techo como el anterior, provocando un suspiro en Natsu al no tener la posibilidad de tomar los cofres que debía de tomar, pero debía de haber una forma de tenerlos, entonces continuo con la mazmorra, dirigiéndose a un cubo y reflejando la luz del sol con el escudo espejo y provocando que aquel cubo desapareciera y dejara expuesta una puerta con cerradura.

Natsu se quitó la máscara Zora y camino hasta la puerta de la siguiente habitación y entonces abrió la puerta y entro en una nueva sala, pero este tenía un espejo, Natsu se alzó de hombros y camino con tranquilidad, entonces llegó a un lugar que contaba con un cuadro de sol.

Natsu no deseando regresar atrás y usar el escudo, con las llamas del dragón logro hacer desaparecer el cubo gigante, entonces notó 2 caminos, por su olor sabía que la derecha no tenía nada y la izquierda lo llevaba a un camino donde terminaría junto con Taya y Ravel, por lo tanto tomo el camino de la izquierda.

Nuevamente zonas con más cosas relacionadas con la debilidad del sol, al no querer buscar la forma de usar la poca luz que tenía, golpeo el suelo con magia de fuego reunido en su puño una gran cantidad de fuego y golpeo el suelo, provocando un estallido de luz y la eliminación de todos los monstruos del área.

La explosión de luz incinero 2 rocas protectoras y un cofre, Natsu camino con tranquilidad y fue la que estaba detrás del pilar negro y entonces encontró a la 3ra hada extraviada y al ir a su derecha encontró otro cofre y al abrirlo encontró a la 4ta hada extraviada de ese templo.

Salió de ese lugar y fue a donde estaba la otra roca protectora y observo un camino directo, camino con sencillez y al abrir la puerta encontró un área donde los Dekus podrían viajar, alzo una ceja al ver lo difícil que parecía con la transformación Deku poder hacer correctamente lo que se debía, entonces opto por hacer uso de sus llamas y poder "volar".

Natsu olfateo algo aparte del azufre creado por la lava y era un olor muy conocido, fue a una zona rocosa y observo un cofre, el cual contenía a la 5ta hada extraviada, todavía quedaba una, lo sabía, entonces saltó de aquella zona y nuevamente volvió a "volar" y observo a un cofre envuelto en llamas, cosa que le pareció delicioso, por lo tanto fue a ese lugar.

No tardo mucho y empezó a comer el fuego y luego abrió el cofre, que contaba con la 6ta hada extraviada, entonces fue a la siguiente zona, entro y un maligno poder se podía sentir de la nada y entonces de las sombras un cuerpo se mostró.

Era un esqueleto con un traje morado y una máscara amarilla, pero estaba muy cansado, al parecer había luchado ya contra otro ser, pero el ser levanto 2 espadas con un filo oscuro (originalmente era fuego, pero sería demasiado fácil con eso), entonces fue contra Natsu.

El joven asesino de dragones saco la Hoshinegai y se cubrió el cuerpo del ataque, entonces prendió con fuego su espada y empujo al esqueleto, el cual con un rápido movimiento uso sus esqueléticos brazos para rodar y quedar de pie, entonces despareció de la vista de Natsu.

Giró a todos lados y entonces saltó a un lado esquivando el corte que iba dirigido a su espalda, revelando al esqueleto saliendo de las sombras, pero Natsu sonrió con diversión y con su espada se acercó a la sombra de lo que una vez fue un Garo, pero este era mejor que el rey y sus 2 súbditos en el castillo Garo.

Ambos chocaron espadas una y otra vez, hasta que Natsu invoco la **[Longinus]** regalada por Odolwa, entonces con una flama negra corto las espadas del Garo y con un fuego negro con rayos amarillos en su boca grito **[Raienryujin no Hoko] (Rugido del dios dragón de los rayos flamantes)** y entonces el rugido golpeo al Garo.

 _– Eres mi rival… pero acepto tu fuerza –_ Dijo el Garo al joven mago _– Tomare mi arco abriendo mi corazón y revelando mi sabiduría, si disparas una flecha con la sagrada luz dorada en el emblema rojo manchado de sangre en la entrada del templo… Las cosas cambiaran, de modo que el cielo crezca en la tierra y la luna nacerá en la tierra, no olvides estas palabras, cuando muera no dejare cuerpo alguno –_ Y entonces sacó una bomba y la exploto, destrozándola junto con su cuerpo.

Un cofre apareció tras la muerte del Garo y Natsu al abrirla encontró unas flechas pero con el filo brillando de color amarillo y que emanaban una extraña luz, entonces la tomo y las guardo, para rápidamente ir a otro lugar y regresar junto con sus compañeras.

Salió por la puerta y se encontró en un tipo de puente, pero había un hada cerca, por ende salto al lado del puente y cayó a una pista con una reja y un cristal del otro lado de la reja y con una flecha apunto al cristal y este invoco un cofre en la parte más baja de ese lugar y por el olor era un hada.

Natsu salto y fue rápidamente a donde estaba el cofre y al abrirlo salió la 7ma hada de la mazmorra, entonces con su magia rápidamente salió de ese lugar y fue directamente al puente, donde con su fuego de dragón acabó con un insecto de manera sencilla.

Entro en la siguiente sala y entones observo a un gigante ser de cuerpo marrón musculoso como Elfman y con un solo ojo, entonces el mago adivino como derrotar al gigante de un solo ojo.

El gigante se acercó y Natsu gritó **[Enjin no Dogo]** y el monstruo fue derrotado, mostrando entonces un cofre más adelante y por el olor que emanaba el cofre, sabía de antemano lo que había dentro.

Al llegar a donde estaba el cofre y abrirlo, la 8va hada extraviada había sido encontrada. Natsu entro a una nueva habitación, que resultaba ser el inicio de la mazmorra y justamente enfrente de él se encontraban Ravel y Taya, quienes al ver a Natsu sonrieron de alegría.

Natsu entonces con su flama apunto a un sol en la parte de debajo de la entrada y un nuevo cofre apareció en el techo, Natsu debía de pensar que hacer en aquel momento, pero de la nada, toda la tierra empezó a girar y la tierra como el cielo se invirtieron.

Natsu parpadeo par de veces antes de poder comprender lo que sucedía y un olor llego a su nariz de dragón.

Natsu decidió no pensar más en eso y fue a tomar la 9na hada oculta en el cofre más delante de él, Natsu olfateo el lugar y encontró el aroma de otras hadas cerca y venían del lado derecho de la mazmorra y Natsu junto con Taya y Ravel fueron a donde se encontraban las demás hadas extraviadas del lugar.

Natsu noto como es que había una en lo alto y era viable utilizar la máscara Deku, pero simplemente salto e hizo propulsión con las llamas de dragón en sus manos, llegando a un cofre en lo más alto de la zona y abrió el cofre que contenía la 10ma hada extraviada.

Natsu noto un sol y creo fuego con su mano y el sol brillo, revelando otro cofre en la espalda de donde estaba y Natsu con una sonrisa, uso sus llamas para mantenerse en el aire y abrir el cofre, obteniendo la 11va hada extraviada.

Natsu bajo y estaba por continuar con la mazmorra con todas sus energía, pero delante de él y sus 2 compañeras apareció el misterioso encapuchado.

– No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto, que te trae a este lugar – Pregunto Natsu al joven esperando una respuesta del misterioso personaje, pero este solo saco un diamante de color verde esmeralda y el diamante empezó a brillar y un fuerte viento los rodeo por completo.

Natsu y compañía cerró los ojos ante tal evento y al abrirlos nuevamente, estaban frente a una puerta inmensa con un enorme candado de oro y delante de ellos se encontraban las últimas hadas extraviadas y la llave maestra junto con una máscara, además de todo eso se encontraba una nota.

 _"Debido a lo largo y difícil de explicar de la situación, vamos a adelantar la mazmorra y no quiero queja alguna sobre esto, es por motivo de tiempo e inspiración sobretodo, espero entiendas esto y acaba con el último jefe"_

Natsu parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a ver al misterioso encapuchado para poder saber a qué se refería con ese mensaje, pero como ya era común al verlo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Las hadas tocaron a Natsu y se fueron al estanque de la gran hada, entonces tomo la llave y abrió la puerta del jefe final y tomo la máscara del lugar. Natsu no al no poder hacer nada ante la nota y entro a la sala del jefe… o a la 2da puerta.

Un campo de arena era lo que se observaba dentro de la sala y salto en ella. Antes de darse cuenta del cambio, Natsu se encontró con un terreno desértico donde un poder oscuro emanaba todo el lugar, de la arena salieron 2 seres o los hijos de Majora.

Uno era una inmensa serpiente de escamas rojas como la sangre, la cual era tan larga que fácilmente tocaba la tierra y el cielo en pocos segundos y que contaba con 3 ojos, pero lo que llamo la atención de Natsu fue el compañero de la serpiente y eso era un ser reptil con cuerpo de toro de escamas azules 2 extremidades de leones cola de lagarto y cabeza de serpiente, filosos colmillos y con 3 ojos con pupilas rasgadas.

 _– Esos son **Los dragones gemelos Twinmold** los más poderosos hijos de Majora_ – Informo Taya a Natsu con suma preocupación ante los rivales de Natsu.

– **No solo los más poderosos sino los mejores y más listos también –** Dijo el dragón rojo con una sonrisa en su cara – **Esperaba tu llegada hijo de Igneel, pero tengo planes para derrotarte con suma facilidad –** La voz del dios indicaba que realmente creía que podía ganar la batalla contra Natsu.

– Si claro – Dijo Natsu con una sutil sonrisa en cara – Ya he derrotado a Goth, Odolwa y a Gyorg, tú no serás la excepción y te venceré para derrotar a Majora – Natsu prendió su puño en fuego de dragón mientras miraba al dios.

– **Y crees que puedes derrotar a 6 dioses** – Ante la pregunta de Twinmold Natsu parpadeo un par de veces, entonces el dragón rojo incremento su poder – **_"Acudan a mi llamado todos ustedes que son menores, vengan a pelear contra quien los humillo y tomen venganza ante sus caídas"_** – De la nada, el cielo y la tierra fueron rodeados por un poderoso círculo mágico.

Una vez el círculo mágico termino Natsu y sus 2 compañeras abrieron los ojos con sumo miedo y sorpresa, desde un toro con un fuerte frío saliendo de él, un guerrero cuyo cuerpo emanaba un poderoso veneno y una inmensa espada y terminan do con una persona que era rodeado de rayos.

Lo último invocado fue inmenso dragón de gran cuerpo que era creado de sombras, sus escamas como la cola y alas eran de una oscuridad pura y sus ojos era de un color rojo como el rubí y su mirada era muy peligrosa.

– Natsu-sama esto es malo, que vamos a hacer – Dijo Ravel tomando el hombro de Natsu y él mismo estaba temblando de miedo.

Natsu no supo cómo responder ante la pregunta de Ravel y menos cuando sus enemigos detonaban un inmenso poder, que ni con todo su poder podría rivalizar.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy de Densetsu no Natsu._**

 ** _Y en el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla de los hijos de Majora y un poderoso dragón contra el hijo del rey dragón de fuego._**

 ** _Sé que los últimos enemigos de Majora son gusanos en realidad, pero debido a que no se vería o en este caso leería épico una batalla contra gusanos de arena voladores, entonces los cambie por unos dragones occidentales y orientales._**

 ** _Quien será ese misterioso encapuchado que ha estado ayudando al grupo de Natsu y lo obligo a ir al final de la mazmorra y lamento eso, pero era mucho trabajo el escribir toda la mazmorra con el cambio de gravedad y lo demás, espero no les moleste._**

 ** _Sin más que decir._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


End file.
